Years Gone By
by plthrill25
Summary: A few years have passed since the series finale of Passions and we now follow the lives of the Harmony residents. Is forgiveness in the air or will evil prevail. I am messing with some of the kids ages to fit in with my story.
1. New Beginnings

Years have passed since Theresa and Ethan have gotten married. They are now living happily ever after in Harmony with their children, Little Ethan, Jane, and Jonathan. Theresa and Ethan decided after the wedding they would start to raise the children and enjoy married life before they have another child.

Little Ethan now 17 just got his driver's license, Jane is 10 and Jonathan is 7. The house is quiet considering everyone is home.

It is a Saturday morning and Ethan is reading the paper with a cup of coffee. Little Ethan comes into the kitchen and turns on the television and the news is on.

LITTLE ETHAN: Hey dad!

ETHAN: Hey buddy, what are you up too today?

LITTLE ETHAN: I was wondering if I could borrow the car today.

ETHAN: I have to check with your mother but I don't see why not. She's still sleeping if you want to make her breakfast you may get a definite yes.

LITTLE ETHAN: Good idea. I need to get my practice before I start Culinary School. _(Little Ethan opens the fridge and grabs the ingredients to make omelets)_

ETHAN: Your a shoe in. You've always been an amazing chef! What kind of eggs you making?

LITTLE ETHAN: Moms favorite, spinach with feta cheese omelet. _(He says as he starts cracking eggs)_

ETHAN: Can you make me one too?

LITTLE ETHAN: You already said yes to me borrowing the car so why make you one? _(He says smiling)_

ETHAN: In that case I take it back now convince me. _(Ethan says jokingly tossing a towel at his son.)_

LITTLE ETHAN: You got it dad. _(He says catching the towel and starts to make the food for his parents.)_

Ethan puts down the paper and turns up the news.

NEWSCASTER: In other news Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss have been released from Harmony prison today after completing their 3 year sentence.

LITTLE ETHAN: _(shocked)_ Oh boy.

ETHAN: It's alright sport she can't hurt us anymore.

LITTLE ETHAN: It doesn't mean she won't try. My money is on she hasn't changed one bit.

ETHAN: I agree with you.

LITTLE ETHAN: Hopefully mom will be up soon, I have plans.

ETHAN: Let her be this news may scare her. I don't want her finding out until she's well rested. _(Ethan looks up not knowing how this will affect his wife.)_

* * *

Upstairs Theresa wakes up and looks around at the clock and sees 9:15 am on the clock, she walks into the bathroom and turns on the water in the sink. She looks at herself in the mirror.

THERESA: I look terrible! _(she says out loud)_ These bags under my eyes, I can barely sleep and I'm always exhausted. It's like the time I was- _(she pauses and her eyes widen)_ pregnant! Could I be? _(She runs into the bedroom and grabs her cell phone and looks at the dates.)_ Oh my God! _(she says covering her hand on her mouth)_ I'm a week and a half late. _(she goes under the sink and starts rummaging through the cabinet and finds a EPT pregnancy test from 2 months back when she thought she was pregnant but was upset to see Not Pregnant. She takes out the test and opens it.)_ 99.9 % sure. Let's see. _(She takes the test and sets it down, she is too excited to wait and just stares at the hour glass, after 30 seconds it happens the word Pregnant shows up. She squeaks with delight and covers her mouth.)_ I'm pregnant!

* * *

Gwen and Rebecca check into the Harmony Motel since Jonathan cut them off after they were charged with attempted murder, obstruction of justice and blackmail. They had very little money from Gwen's trust fund and they needed to get jobs soon.

REBECCA: Can you believe only 1 lousy news crew to greet us as we are released. Now what do we do?

GWEN: _(Gwen falls down on the bed and sighs)_ Let's just embrace the fact that we are out of jail.

REBECCA: We would have been out sooner if your ex-husband didn't push for us to serve our entire sentence with no possibility of parole.

GWEN: Well what do you expect look what we did!

REBECCA: Oh dear has prison softened you?

GWEN: Mother, you have got to be kidding me. I was so clouded on winning Ethan that I conspired with Juanita to have Pilar and her family killed. Now before you say anything I know you hated her and don't care but she really is a sweet woman. Things just got out of hand.

REBECCA: Oh my poor Gwennie, I will tell you how prison has changed me. I used to just be consumed with money and sleeping my way to the top but now I say screw fancy clothes, screw jewels, limousines and sitting on gold thrones. Don't get me wrong I want the money and all that stuff back but I am going to run this town one way or another then comes the bling bling maybe with a nice 23 year old pool boy. (Starts to fan herself)

GWEN: Do what you want just keep me out of it.

REBECCA: You really are no fun.

GWEN: I don't wanna be fun my son Jonathan is being raised by Ethan and Theresa, I am not allowed to be 500 feet near him. I want my son, I want a family, a man who loves me and not a marriage based on lies.

REBECCA: Alright well I'm gonna into town and enjoy my freedom.

GWEN: Go ahead I am gonna take a bath and enjoy being out of jail. _(Gwen walks into the bathroom and sees the tub. Years ago she would scoff at how ordinary it is but now she's just happy not to be fighting 20 other woman for a hot shower. She fills the tub up and climbs in she places a wet wash cloth on her face and soaks in the tub for 30 minutes. While she lays there her last moments she had with the people of Harmony flash in her mind, everyone yelling at her, calling her names, calling her out for all of the horrible things she did that she isn't allowed to see her son, little Jonathan. It ended when Theresa's face flashed in her head. Then something happened that she never thought would happen. She felt guilt and she started to cry. She gets out and goes to the vanity mirror and stares at herself)_ If I want to make things right I have to somehow apologize to everyone I hurt, Sheridan, Pilar, Sam, Ivy, Ethan and especially Theresa. Hopefully no one will smack me. Today is the first day of the rest of your life Gwen Hotchkiss, you have a clean slate and things will get better. First I am gonna take a nap in an actual bed, no more cots with paper thin sheets. Here's to a thread count. _(Gwen says as she runs and jumps on the bed rolling around enjoying her freedom._

 **Trying a new story! Hope you all enjoy.**

 ************Please review*************


	2. Revelations and Confrontations

Theresa runs downstairs into the kitchen and the familiar smell of her favorite omelet fill her nose. She walks into kitchen with the pregnancy test hidden in her hand.

THERESA: Good morning Little Ethan, darling. _(she walks past Little Ethan hugging him, then walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss.)_ It smells amazing honey, you made me my favorite omelet. _(she sits and hides the test)_

LITTLE ETHAN: I sure did Mom. _(Little Ethan says bringing her a plate)_

THERESA: Thank you Little Ethan this looks delicious.

ETHAN: Did you sleep well honey? _(Ethan asks noticing she looks tired)_

THERESA: Not really I think I caught a bug. _(Theresa says with a sly grin)_

ETHAN: Did you catch it from the kids?

THERESA: No I caught it from you! It should clear up in about 9 months _(Theresa says cleverly sliding the positive pregnancy test to him. He looks down and his face lights up.)_

ETHAN: Are you serious! We are having a baby. _(Ethan pulls her in to a kiss)_

THERESA: That's what it says.

LITTLE ETHAN: That's so cool.

ETHAN: I love you so much.

THERESA: I love you too. _(Little Ethan looks worried, Ethan rushes over to his son)_

ETHAN: _(whispers in Little Ethan's ear)_ Not a word about Gwen. _(Little Ethan nods)_

LITTLE ETHAN: We should tell Jane and Jonathan.

THERESA: Not yet I wanna tell them after Dr. Russell confirms and get an ultrasound.

ETHAN: Don't you have plans Little Ethan.

LITTLE ETHAN: I do, Mom can I borrow the car?

THERESA: So that's why I got my favorite breakfast today! Is that right?

LITTLE ETHAN: It was Dad's idea.

THERESA: Well no Little Ethan you can't borrow my car today.

LITTLE ETHAN: Oh come on Mom please. I cleaned my room, did laundry, and took care of my brother and sister last night. Please.

ETHAN: Come on honey let him borrow the car.

THERESA: _(Theresa walks over to her purse and takes out a key ring with a ribbon on it.)_ He can't borrow my car but he can take his own. Happy belated birthday sweetheart.

LITTLE ETHAN: You got me a car?!

THERESA: It's in the garage go have a look. _(Little Ethan runs to the garage with his Mom and Dad in tow. He looks inside and see a Black Ford F150 pick-up truck.)_

LITTLE ETHAN: It's the truck I wanted! I love you guys so much! _(Little Ethan hugs his parents and sits in the driver's seat.)_ This is so amazing.

ETHAN: Before you go there are a few ground rules sport. You pay for your own insurance and since you are only 17 you cannot drive after 9:00 pm. Got it!

LITTLE ETHAN: Deal, now that I am working at the Seascape I can afford it.

THERESA: Just promise us you'll be safe.

LITTLE ETHAN: I promise.

ETHAN: Most importantly have fun. _(Ethan gives his son a hug and then Theresa hugs him too.)_

LITTLE ETHAN: I'm gonna go now, I love you both and congrats on having another baby. _(Little Ethan starts the car and drives out of the driveway and down the street)_

THERESA: I can't believe he is driving.

ETHAN: I can't believe we're pregnant.

THERESA: I am so excited to have this baby. No stress, no worries, just us. _(Theresa hugs Ethan as he cradles her in his arms with a worried look on his face as he thinks of Gwen being out of jail)_

* * *

Gwen walks into Harmony Café and goes through her purse to look for money. She looks up and practically walks into Sheridan who is pushing a stroller with her and Antonio's 2 year old daughter Katherine Elena Lopez Fitzgerald

GWEN: I'm sorry. _(Gwen says as Sheridan turns and they look at each other.)_ Sheridan!

SHERIDAN: Gwen, I heard you were released today. _(Sheridan looks at her seething, her ex-best friend.)_

GWEN: I know you are probably still angry with me.

SHERIDAN: Angry with you. _(Sheridan says sarcastically)_ Why would I be angry with you? The fact that you conspired with that low life scum Juanita to kill Pilar's whole family including my son Marty and you have the gall to speak to me.

GWEN: I know what I did was horrible and unforgivable, but I am truly sorry.

SHERIDAN: I appreciate your apology, and maybe in time I can forgive you but right now seeing you is bringing back my anger and before I do something I regret I am going to walk away.

GWEN: I don't expect any more than that. Thank you for not slapping me.

SHERIDAN: _(Sheridan smiles a little)_ I would never slap you in front of my daughter.

GWEN: Congratulations, she is beautiful.

SHERIDAN: I wouldn't keep my hopes up that Pilar won't slap you though so be ready.

GWEN: Thanks for the advice.

SHERIDAN: It's more of a warning, when we saw the news this morning she was visibly enraged.

GWEN: I will be sure to prepare myself.

SHERIDAN: _(turns the stroller and begins to leave)_ Gwen take care of yourself. _(Sheridan gives her a slight smirk but before Gwen can answer Sheridan is gone.)_

GWEN: That went better than I thought. _(Gwen says to herself as she gets to the counter)_ Can I please have a Cappuccino please? _(The sales girl turns around and smiles at Gwen)_

CASHIER: Sure, that'll be $2.45. _(Gwen pays and moves over to wait for her drink excited at the fact it's not jail coffee. As she is looking around the Café Ivy walks out of the back room and sees her. Ivy and Sam got married 6 months after Gwen went to jail. Ivy decided to partner into the Café and is part owner. She walks over to Gwen.)_

IVY: Well, well, well if it isn't Gwen Hotchkiss.

GWEN: _(she slowly turns and faces Ivy)_ Hello Ivy. _(Gwen says shaken)_

 **(Sheridan's encounter wasn't so bad...How will it go with Ivy...Stay tuned!)**

 ************Please review************


	3. Secrets and a Slap

Theresa goes to see Noah and Paloma as Ethan drops Jane and Jonathan off at Pilar's house. Ethan goes in the house where Pilar is in the living room sitting with Luis, Antonio, Fancy and Sheridan. Jane and Jonathan run in and give there Abuela, Aunts and Uncles hugs.

LUIS: Kids why don't you go into the playroom and well do lunch soon.

JANE: Alright Uncle Luis I want pizza.

JONATHAN: I want cookies!

FANCY: Only after you eat your lunch. _(Fancy says smiling)_ Those two are so cute.

ETHAN: Jonathan is such a personality lately and Jane is just like her mother.

ANTONIO: Did you watch the news today?

ETHAN: I did and that's why I wanted to talk to you all. I know she's out now.

SHERIDAN: I saw her at the Café.

ETHAN: I'm sure that was pleasant.

SHERIDAN: She apologized.

PILAR: That bitch! Now she's on an apology tour and thinks that will make everything go away.

ETHAN: Too much has happened, I'm just waiting to hear her beg to see Jonathan.

LUIS: Not a chance the restraining order is still rock solid.

ETHAN: I actually wanted to come here to tell you that Theresa hasn't heard that she is back and I don't her to find out. Not yet anyway.

SHERIDAN: It's not going to be easy she is out and about.

ETHAN: I asked Noah and Paloma to keep her away from anyplace Gwen might go. Just try to keep her away from Theresa, please.

PILAR: Ethan what is it why are you so adamant on keeping Theresa away from Gwen aside from the fact that she may punch her in the face.

ETHAN: She found out that she's pregnant this morning. _(The group gets excited and get up to hug him)_

LUIS: That's amazing Ethan congratulations.

PILAR: I am so happy for you both.

SHERIDAN: Ethan, you are right we should keep Gwen and Theresa apart.

FANCY: We'll help any way we can!

ANTONIO: What do you want us to do?

ETHAN: I'm not sure

LUIS: I know this isn't ethical but I'll have Officer Marino keep an eye on her. We just won't tell Sam. Deal? _(They all agree as Luis walks in the kitchen and makes the call after a few minutes he walks out)_ It's done, and I ordered pizza. You staying Ethan?

ETHAN: I have to get to the office someone needs a consultation. I'll come back for the kids later and maybe well go out to dinner later.

PILAR: Sounds good Ethan. See you later.

* * *

After Harmony was saved and Juanita was arrested Tabitha and Endora moved back into their house. Endora is now 16 (she is very mature for her age) and is a beautiful teenager and Tabitha is a church going Christian. Their house is much more bright and cheerful now with religious paraphernalia. Endora uses her magic occasionally but Tabitha is afraid if she uses it too much the dark side may try to invade Harmony again.

They are in their living room while they are arguing about boys. Endora has started seeing Little Ethan and he is coming to the house to pick her up so they can spend the day together.

TABITHA: Endora you are only 16 years old.

ENDORA: Mom we've been over this. I like him and he likes me, we have fun.

TABITHA: Darling I am not telling you not to be with him I just don't want you to get your heart broken.

ENDORA: That's life isn't that what you've told me before. _(she says fixing her hair in the mirror)_

TABITHA: That's life for a normal teenager but you are a witch and I'm worried your powers will get the best of you and then, you know who will take it as an opportunity to come back to Harmony. _(This effects Endora as she looks down, upset)_

ENDORA: I have learned to control myself you just have to trust me. _(She doesn't tell her mom that she has been secretly doing spells at night)_

TABITHA: I do sweetie just please be careful. _(She hugs her daughter as there is a horn honk from out front)_

ENDORA: That's Ethan I am gonna go, I'll be back for dinner. Love you Mommy. _(She gives her a kiss and hurries to the door)_

TABITHA: Have fun darling. _(She watches her precious angel get in the pickup truck, Little Ethan waves to Tabitha and she smiles and waves back)_ Heavens to Timmy I need to keep an eye on them. _(She goes into the kitchen and goes over to the magic bowl. Since Endora still is a magical being even a mortal such as Tabitha can use it.)_ This is for your own good darling. Show me what you know I want to see. _(Instead of Endora and Little Ethan, Gwen and Ivy at the Café shows up)_ Oh boy this should be good I forgot her and her mother were released from prison today. Let's watch shall we.

 **In the café.**

GWEN: Hello Ivy.

IVY: I see you are out of the orange jumpsuit how's it feel?

GWEN: I'm not sure yet I just got out a few hours ago.

IVY: We'll how's this feel. _(Ivy slaps her right across the face, Gwen not expecting it drops her purse and everything pours out)_

GWEN: Ow, Ivy what the hell! _(Even though she expected at least one good smack this shocked her)_

IVY: Was that out of line? Well I hope it was.

GWEN: I just didn't expect it from you. _(Gwen puts her things back in her purse and picks it up)_

IVY: Well I couldn't help it.

GWEN: Ivy I am sorry for what I did.

IVY: You couldn't possibly understand what you did. What you did too me is nothing compared to what you did to Pilar and her family but let me explain to you why I am so angry with you. You completely betrayed my trust, I believed you time and time again, I fought for you, I wished death on Theresa, hell I even celebrated her death because of your lies, I DROVE MY CAR THROUGH A CHURCH. You made of fool of me and well that's it. We're done, save your apology for someone who cares. Just take your coffee and don't come back to my café. _(Ivy gives Gwen her cup)_

GWEN: You're Café?

IVY: Yes I own it. Now please leave. _(Ivy crosses to Gwen, opens the door as she walks out)_

 **Back at Tabitha's**

TABITHA: Well that was a sight to see. Ivy is still so angry, hopefully she will get over that anger. Life is too short. Now Pilar's anger I can understand, Gwen sat back and let that crazy Juanita Vasquez threaten her whole family and said nothing. If she threatened me or my Endora I'd drag her around town by that blonde hair of hers. No use Gwen will pay soon enough I'm sure, now let me see Endora. _(Tabitha says as the bowl starts to bubble and she then sees Little Ethan and Endora in the truck)_ Remember what I said Sweet Pea.

 **(Will Theresa and Gwen cross paths? Endora and Little Ethan have a talk and she uses her powers. Is Harmony in danger of the dark side coming back to wreak havoc? Stay Tuned!)**

 **Thanks for the reviews they really help with the writing!**


	4. Nightmares, Spells & Angels

Theresa is relaxing at Noah and Paloma's house. Paloma walks in with a glass of water.

PALOMA: Here you are Theresa. Are you feeling alright you look exhausted.

THERESA: I am I haven't been sleeping well. _(She promised herself she wouldn't say anything about her pregnancy until it was confirmed by a doctor)_

PALOMA: Are you still having nightmares about her?

THERESA: Not recently.

PALOMA: With what Juanita put you through it's understandable. Anyone would have nightmares too.

THERESA: Then to find out the van taking her to Federal Prison disappeared scares me even more. You know what I don't even want to think about her.

PALOMA: I'm sorry what should we do today? Do you want to go shopping, or go out to lunch? _(Paloma is nervous about bumping into Gwen)_

THERESA: Can we just stay in and relax?

PALOMA: _(is relieved)_ Of course.

THERESA: I just can't keep this in anymore you are my sister and I have to tell you the truth.

PALOMA: What is it?

THERESA: I just found out today that I am pregnant.

PALOMA: Theresa that is wonderful news! _(Now it makes sense why Ethan wanted to keep her away from accidentally bumping into Gwen.)_

THERESA: I took a test today and it came back positive I haven't seen a doctor yet.

PALOMA: Everything will be fine. You know what I am gonna go to Seascape and get you some of the chicken noodle soup you love.

THERESA: That sounds amazing. Thank you Paloma. _(Paloma leaves and Theresa breaks down crying. In her head all she can do is remember the nightmare she has almost on a daily basis.)_

 **Theresa's Nightmare**

Theresa is in bed and a thunderstorm rages outside, there is a large clap of thunder and she wakes up in her bed. Ethan is sleeping next to her she hears what sounds like a car door shutting she climbs out of bed and goes to the window. She looks down and sees a police van parked near her house. Ethan turns in the bed causing a squeak, Theresa looks at her husband then out the window and the van is gone. She goes to the bedroom door and opens it. Standing in front of her is Juanita Vasquez with that crazy look in her eye.

THERESA: No!

JUANITA: Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily little girl?

Theresa backs up away from her crying as Juanita lifts her arm up revealing a huge butcher knife in her hand and there is a flash of lighting. Theresa backs up into her bed and falls down on it.

THERESA: Ethan wake up!

Theresa turns and instead of Ethan laying there it is Gwen and she grabs a hold of Theresa, Juanita walks over to her

JUANITA: Say goodnight bitch!

Juanita stabs down and that's when Theresa wakes up.

 **Paloma's house**

Theresa relives that awful dream and a tear rolls down her eye

THERESA: I'm not going to let anything happen to my family. _(Theresa then holds her stomach)_

* * *

Back in Gwen and Rebecca's hotel room Gwen is laying down on the bed holding ice on her face where Ivy slapped her as Rebecca comes sauntering in.

REBECCA: Gwen what happened?

GWEN: Ivy happened that's what!

REBECCA: She hit you! Oh I'll rip her face off.

GWEN: It's not worth it we have bigger fish to fry. I have to find Pilar, Ethan and Theresa so I can apologize.

REBECCA: I can only imagine what Pilar will do to you.

GWEN: I know this is horrible.

REBECCA: Look on the bright side I managed to get some money out of your father.

GWEN: How did you pull that off? I'm surprised he even spoke to you.

REBECCA: Let's just say I know some things that he doesn't want out in the public eye if you know what I mean.

GWEN: Great more blackmail! I'm not listening, don't get me involved.

REBECCA: You really are no fun; I got enough to pay for an apartment for us for 2 years at least.

GWEN: Whatever you find will be fine I just need to get over this headache.

REBECCA: I'm gonna go find us a nice 3 bedroom place, so little Jonathan can have his own room, be back later. _(Gwen just waves her away as Rebecca leaves)_

Rebecca walks into the town to look for a realtor, when she spots Pilar, Jonathan and Jane walking down the street she notices that she is holding her grandsons hand. She is overcome with anger.

REBECCA: _(to herself)_ That is my grandson you chalupa. _(She moves to go confront Pilar as Luis and Antonio walk over)_

LUIS: Don't even think about it Rebecca. You violate your restraining order you go right back to jail.

ANTONIO: If Mama doesn't kill her first.

REBECCA: You are both so violent but for your information I am going to the realtor to get a place for me and my daughter a place to live.

LUIS: Out of town would be preferred.

REBECCA: Oh Lieutenant Lopez Fitzgerald you know very well that I cannot leave Harmony without violating my parole. So it looks as if you are all stuck with us.

ANTONIO: Just stay away from our family.

REBECCA: You got it boys now if you don't mind I am gonna go. _(Rebecca buzzes by them and shakes her head)_ Those two would be so much more handsome if they weren't so serious all of the time.

LUIS: Same old Rebecca.

ANTONIO: I'll take your word for it. _(They both leave)_

* * *

Tabitha is at home watching Little Ethan and Endora enjoying ice cream at the wharf looking over the water and having a nice time.

LITTLE ETHAN: I'm so glad you are here helping me celebrate getting my new truck

ENDORA: Your parents are so amazing to do that for you.

LITTLE ETHAN: They are great but again thank you for being here. _(He leans forward and they kiss)_

ENDORA: You make me smile.

LITTLE ETHAN: Likewise. _(He then offers her some of his ice cream and he feeds her)_

ENDORA: How's the new job?

LITTLE ETHAN: It is amazing, I love cooking and being a prep cook at the best restaurant in town is a dream come true. Now with the new baby coming throwing some money to my family would help.

ENDORA: New baby? Your Mom!

LITTLE ETHAN: Oh don't spread that around we just found out.

ENDORA: I won't, that's so exciting.

LITTLE ETHAN: I just wish we had some more money my Dad's business hasn't been great and my Mom refuses to use the Crane money that she got when Alistair died. I just wish we had more luck in our family.

ENDORA: I can help with that.

LITTLE ETHAN: Help? How?

ENDORA: Well I'm a witch so I can cast a spell.

LITTLE ETHAN: Isn't that dangerous?

ENDORA: It's not a big spell silly, it's more of a luck enchantment I am going to place on your family.

LITTLE ETHAN: If you say it's safe I trust you. _(Little Ethan gives her another kiss.)_

ENDORA: Hold your hands out. _(Endora closes her eyes, places her hands over Little Ethan's and concentrates. There is a gust of wind and the sky goes from blue to cloudy)_

LITTLE ETHAN: That's so cool.

ENDORA: _(Still with her eyes closed)_ Don't talk. _(She says seriously but with a grin. There is a clap of thunder in the distance. Tabitha sees this through the bowl)_

 **In Tabitha's kitchen**

TABITHA: Endora! What is she doing. _(She sees in the bowl that the storm is starting and the storm mean one thing)_ Oh dear the dark side is trying to come back to Harmony. Endora doesn't realize the magic spells she's using is rooted in evil.

 **On the wharf**

Endora finishes her spell and opens her eyes and notices the storm and she looks nervous

LITTLE ETHAN: What is it?

ENDORA: Nothing I'm alright. _(smiles at him)_ The spell is done, now you and your family will have success. I have to get home though I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner.

LITTLE ETHAN: No problem if you promise me we can go out on a date next Friday night.

ENDORA: That would be amazing. _(She says blushing.)_

LITTLE ETHAN: Alright I'll pick you up at 6 pm at your house. Let's get you home. _(He stands up and extends his hand. She takes his hand as he escorts her home)_

 **In Tabitha's Kitchen**

TABITHA: This is not good, she is practically rolling out the welcome mat for the dark side to come back to Harmony and I am helpless and powerless to stop it. _(Right as she says this the kitchen starts to shake)_ This is it Fluffy it looks like I am toast! _(There is a bright ball of light that falls down from the ceiling into the doorway of her kitchen. Then the light takes shape and an angel appears before her. She clears her eyes and looks at the angel)_ Timmy? Is that you?

 **(Dark times are approaching Harmony can it be stopped before the dark side comes back? What does Timmy want? Stay Tuned!)**


	5. Moving Forward and Old Habits!

Tabitha is in her kitchen as Timmy appears to her as an angel transparent and glowing.

TABITHA: Timmy? Is that you?

TIMMY: Timmy has been watching you Tabitha.

TABITHA: I know you are my guardian angel. I've missed you so much Timmy and I think I know why you're here.

TIMMY: Endora is playing around with evil forces one that may bring the dark side back to Harmony.

TABITHA: I knew it what should I do Timmy I am powerless.

TIMMY: Timmy had an idea and the big guy agreed with Timmy and that's why I came to see my Princess.

TABITHA: I hope you have a good idea if I try to tell Endora to stop being the fact that she is a teenager she won't listen to me.

TIMMY: Since Tabitha sacrificed her powers to save Harmony and since has been a good Christian the man upstairs agreed that Tabitha will get her powers back.

TABITHA: My powers back? But Timmy my powers were rooted in evil.

TIMMY: Timmy knows this, the powers Tabitha will be given will make you the most powerful white witch in the world.

TABITHA: A white witch, that's a lot spells to memorize.

TIMMY: It will be just like Tabitha's old powers, no spells and no evil.

TABITHA: Ok Timmy I accept.

TIMMY: Timmy knew Tabitha would. _(Timmy becomes less transparent and walks over to Tabitha, she bends down and Timmy touches her head and a glowing light goes through Tabitha and her eyes shine bright white than back to normal.)_ It is done.

TABITHA: I feel the powers of good in my soul.

TIMMY: Timmy knows Tabitha will save the world again.

TABITHA: Thank you Timmy, I love you and miss you every day. _(Tabitha gives him a huge hug and he hugs her back)_

TIMMY: Timmy loves his Princess too, one day we will be together again. _(Timmy transforms back in the ball of light and floats up to the ceiling and is gone.)_

TABITHA: Alright let's see how these powers work. _(She rubs her hands together and points them at the broom and it shakes and begins to sweep up the floor.)_ Mama's back! _(She then realizes she can't do this alone)_ If I am going to stop this I need Kay to help me. _(She runs to the phone and calls Kay on her cell phone. It rings twice and she picks up)_

KAY: _(Through the phone)_ Hi Tabitha.

TABITHA: Kay are you busy right now?

KAY: Not really are you alright?

TABITHA: I need you to come over there is something I need to talk to you about.

KAY: Alright I will be there in 10 minutes.

TABITHA: See you soon. _(They hang up)_ We can do this.

A short time later Kay and Tabitha are in Tabitha's kitchen and she has filled Kay in.

KAY: So what you're telling me is that Endora is using her magic so much that the dark side is trying to make its way back here? Timmy your guardian angel shows up and gives you your powers back to help save us again.

TABITHA: In a nutshell.

KAY: What do you need me to do?

TABITHA: Well you and Jessica are powerful white witches with the three of us we need to keep the evil at bay. First thing is we talk to Endora.

KAY: Maybe I should.

TABITHA: Why?

KAY: Tabitha don't take this the wrong way but when my mom tried to help me it kind of backfired. She needs to hear this from another younger witch who has been in her shoes before.

TABITHA: That's actually a great idea. Let's have some tea and wait for her to come home.

KAY: You relax I'll make it. _(Tabitha and Kay sit, Kay rubs her hands together and puts hands out and the teapot, teacups and sugar magically appear.)_ It's been a while.

TABITHA: Well we do need to be ready for this magical battle. _(Tabitha puts her arms out and after a puff of smoke an apple pie, plates, and a knife appear.)_ I still got it!

Kay and Tabitha sit and discuss the plan to help Endora.

* * *

In Gwen's hotel room someone knocks on the door. Gwen wakes up and goes over to the door.

GWEN: Mother did you forget your key? _(She opens the door expecting her mother and sees Ethan instead)_ Ethan!

ETHAN: Gwen, you look well.

GWEN: Thank you, please come in.

ETHAN: Thank you I'm only going to stay for a minute. _(He walks in as she shuts the door)_ You adjusting well?

GWEN: As good as could be expected.

ETHAN: I'm glad to hear.

GWEN: Ethan why did you come here? It wasn't for a wellness check.

ETHAN: No it wasn't, Sheridan and Mother told me they bumped into you. Sorry my Mother slapped you.

GWEN: I knew I would get at least one. _(Gwen holds her cheek where Ivy hit her.)_ How's Jonathan.

ETHAN: Growing up quickly, he's an amazing little boy.

GWEN: I miss him and Ethan words can't explain how sorry I am for everything I've done to you and Theresa.

ETHAN: I appreciate the apology.

GWEN: I mean it.

ETHAN: Don't take this the wrong way but you aren't going to see Jonathan anytime soon.

GWEN: Ethan please-

ETHAN: I mean it Gwen, you are a dangerous woman.

GWEN: I know and I accept my punishment.

ETHAN: I am going to leave but I am just going to say one more thing. _(He moves to the door)_

GWEN: What is it?

ETHAN: I know you probably want to talk to Theresa.

GWEN: I do.

ETHAN: For now I just need to steer clear of her, I will contact you when it's a good time. _(He opens the door)_

GWEN: Whatever you say Ethan, you may not believe it but I am trying make things right.

ETHAN: We'll see, just take care of yourself. _(Ethan leaves, Gwen shuts the door)_

GWEN: Surprisingly that went better than I thought.

* * *

Theresa heads over to the hospital to see Dr. Russell she goes to the reception desk and asks if she can make an appointment for an ultrasound.

THERESA: Excuse me, Amy is it? I need to make an appointment with Dr. Russell for an ultrasound.

AMY: Well congratulations. _(Amy picks up the phone and talks to Dr. Russell)_ Dr. Russell Theresa Winthrop is here and would like to see you. Ok. _(She hangs up)_ She says you can go in and see her.

THERESA: Thank you Amy. _(Theresa walks into Eve's office)_

EVE: Theresa it is so good to see you. _(Theresa and Eve hug)_ Is everything alright?

THERESA: Not really I am pregnant.

EVE: Theresa that is wonderful! What's wrong are you not happy about that?

THERESA: No I am thrilled, it's just that being pregnant I can't take my anxiety medication and I feel my nightmares are going to get worse.

EVE: Oh honey I understand I will talk to Dr. Wilson and see if there's something we can do for you.

THERESA: Thank you, and I need to make and ultrasound appointment.

EVE: Absolutely, let's see how's next week Friday at 11:00 am?

THERESA: Alright I will see you then. And Dr. Russell thank you. _(Theresa hugs Eve and holds her tight and starts to cry)_

EVE: Oh Theresa you've been through hell. Don't worry we'll get you through it. _(Eve looks up at her office door and smiles while hugging Theresa)_ I bet you I can make you feel better. _(Eve lets her go)_

THERESA: Please do. _(Eve turns her around and Theresa's face lights up)_ Whitney!

 **(Whitney is back, will this help Theresa's anxiety? Is Gwen really going to keep up her end and behave? Will Tabitha and Kay get through to Endora?)**

 **Stay tuned**

 ************Thanks again for the Reviews...Keep em coming************


	6. Old Friends and Old Foes

Kay and Tabitha are at Tabitha's kitchen table and they are talking and laughing, reliving old times as Endora walks in from the living room.

ENDORA: Mom I'm home! Oh hi Kay what are you doing here.

KAY: Hello Endora. _(Kay gets up and they hug)_

TABITHA: Endora sweetie, please sit down we need to talk to you.

ENDORA: Is this about me seeing Ethan?

TABITHA: No dear this is about you using your magic.

ENDORA: What do you mean? _(She glances over and sees the magic bowl is uncovered)_ You were watching me.

KAY: Your mother is worried about you.

TABITHA: I wanted to make sure you were both behaving and I saw you cast a spell.

ENDORA: You have no right to invade my privacy. _(She gets up to leave Tabitha lifts her hands and Endora stops magically)_ What is this! Did you just use magic?

TABITHA: That is what I am trying to tell you please sit. _(Endora walks over and sits again)_ I watched you cast that spell and I didn't hear the spell but from the words you were saying it looked as if you were casting a dark spell. Where did you learn that?

ENDORA: I don't want to talk about it.

KAY: It's important Endora, your mom got her powers back because the dark side is trying to come back and it has something to do with spells you've been casting.

ENDORA: That's impossible, I had a dream and when I woke up the book was on my night stand.

KAY: What was the dream about?

ENDORA: An angel appeared in my room saying that my powers were so dormant that if I didn't use them they would go away so she said she had a book of beginner spells that I could use. I woke up and thought it was weird but the book was there and I went through it and the spells seemed harmless.

TABITHA: You say an angel what did she look like?

ENDORA: She looked a lot like Kay's cousin Charity, that's who she looked like.

TABITHA: Oh dear could it be?

KAY: Zombie Charity pretending?

TABITHA: It has to be, darling may I see this book?

ENDORA: Sure. _(Endora opens up her bag and puts the book on the table. Tabitha and Kay both shiver)_

KAY: That was weird.

TABITHA: This book was a ploy, Zombie Charity tricked you. The spells in this book are bringing evil back to Harmony. With every spell you used the dark side started to creep back in little by little.

KAY: How do we stop it?

ENDORA: Can we stop it?

TABITHA: There must be a way. _(Tabitha picks up the book and it glows red and burns her)_ Ouch, oh dear I knew this book looked familiar it is called The Carmen Journal. Carmen being Latin for Spell.

KAY: What is that?

TABITHA: When I was a young witch in school it was a book that was passed down to one lucky witch who was at the top of the class and that witch got to put their favorite spells in it.

ENDORA: That doesn't sound evil.

TABITHA: That was until it fell into the wrong hands and the book was cursed.

KAY: The dark side cursed the book and all the spells in it then became cursed?

TABITHA: Exactly.

KAY: What witch did it?

TABITHA: That's not important dear.

ENDORA: It was you mom wasn't it?

TABITHA: Alright yes, I am the first to admit I was naughty but I have changed.

KAY: What do we do?

TABITHA: Well we can't undo the spells that were done so we have to destroy the book and then the dark side should give up hopefully.

ENDORA: That sounds easy.

KAY: But I'm sure it's harder than it sounds.

TABITHA: Well Kay, we need Jessica and you know who.

KAY: Charity, no way I don't want her here.

TABITHA: I'm sorry dear if we stand a chance to destroy the book we need her.

KAY: The last time I saw her she tried to steal Miguel from me.

TABITHA: I'm sure she has moved on. Please it will make everything easier.

KAY: Alright, I'll call her when I get home.

ENDORA: Mom I'm sorry. _(She puts her head down)_

TABITHA: I'm not angry sweetheart. _(Tabitha hugs her daughter)_ We will fix this just go upstairs and relax.

ENDORA: Ok, bye Kay.

KAY: Bye Endora. _(Endora leaves)_ Do I really have to call her?

TABITHA: I guess not, unless you want Maria to help.

KAY: No way Miguel will divorce me. Alright I will call her.

* * *

Theresa and Whitney hug Theresa is crying hard and Whitney is beaming from ear to ear.

THERESA: I talked to you yesterday you didn't tell me you were coming.

WHITNEY: Girl this was a surprise, I couldn't tell you.

EVE: I'll leave you two alone. Theresa I'll see you next week.

THERESA: Thank you Dr. Russell. _(Eve leaves and Theresa and Whitney sit on the couch)_

WHITNEY: What's next Friday?

THERESA: Ultrasound emotional pregnant woman here.

WHITNEY: I'm so happy for you and Ethan.

THERESA: Thank you I'm just so happy to see you.

WHITNEY: What else is wrong?

THERESA: Nothing why?

WHITNEY: Theresa we've been friends forever and I know you. Something else is wrong, tell me.

THERESA: It's my nightmares they are happening again and I am so scared Juanita is still out there and she's going to come back and kill me and everyone I love.

WHITNEY: Theresa, I can't even imagine what you went through with her but they will find her and stop her.

THERESA: I know you're right it must be my pregnancy hormones. Enough about me how are you did Miles come to?

WHITNEY: No he's still in New Orleans with Simone.

THERESA: It's a shame I would've loved to see them both.

WHITNEY: Well that's why I'm here; I have an interview at Harmony College to be the new tennis trainer.

THERESA: So you are telling me that you are moving back to Harmony for good? _(Theresa says smiling and crying at the same time.)_

WHITNEY: I don't have the job yet and I never thought that I could come back after Chad was murdered by his father and then moving to New Orleans and me miscarrying was so horrible but I'm ready to be back. Miles needs his grandmother and well the rest of my family. _(Whitney points to Theresa and they smile and cry together and hug)_

THERESA: This is amazing my anxiety just went completely away.

WHITNEY: It's what I do.

THERESA: Welcome back to Harmony Whitney Russell.

* * *

In a warehouse just outside of Harmony, we hear a cell phone ring. A gloved hand picks up the phone and we hear a familiar voice.

FEMALE VOICE: It is time.

MALE VOICE: _(over the phone)_ Not yet, I will let you know when we are ready.

FEMALE VOICE: I have done my waiting she needs to pay. They all do.

MALE VOICE: The report is still too new we have to wait a little while longer. _(The woman turns and reveals Juanita Vasquez)_

JUANITA: Alright I will wait, call me the second I can go and finally get my revenge! _(she hangs up)_ Pilar, your time is almost up, I will kill each and every one of your family right in front of your eyes.

 **(Kay has to bring Charity back to Harmony to save it, will she still want Miguel? Will they put the past behind them? Juanita is back...who didn't see that coming lol...and we know what is on her mind.) Stay tuned!**

 ************Please review************


	7. Luck and Lurking in the Shadows

Theresa, Ethan, Little Ethan, Jane, Jonathon Luis, Fancy, Marty, there son Thomas, Sheridan, Antonio, Paloma, Noah, and their daughter Grace are all at dinner at Pilar's house. The kids are all eating in the play room away from the adults except for Katherine who is sleeping in a pack and play in the living room. Everyone is talking and laughing but Theresa looks distant.

ETHAN: _(leans in and whispers to her)_ Are you alright sweetie?

THERESA: I'm fine I'm just exhausted. _(She whispers back)_ If you will all excuse me I am going to lie down. _(She gets up)_

PILAR: You rest mija.

THERESA: Thank you Mama. _(She leaves)_

PALOMA: I hope she feels better soon.

NOAH: She will just give her some time.

LUIS: She still doesn't know about Gwen yet right.

ETHAN: I haven't told her yet and I paid Gwen a visit to let her know for now to leave us alone.

SHERIDAN: What did she say?

ETHAN: She says she won't bother us but she wants to see Jonathan.

FANCY: What a pretentious bitch!

PILAR: I'm sure she just expects it.

ETHAN: She does and it will be a cold day in hell before that happens.

ANTONIO: We'll make sure of it.

PALOMA: I have something I have to say.

ETHAN: What is it Paloma.

PALOMA: Theresita swore me to secrecy but she is scared to death that Juanita is going to come back here and murder us all!

PILAR: Ay dios mio!

LUIS: That's impossible she's gone.

PALOMA: That's what I said but she is having nightmares about it, and Juanita's body was never found.

ANTONIO: I checked into it and there was a large amount of blood found at the scene of the van and it was Juanita's and the amount found led investigators to believe for that amount of blood the person wouldn't be able to survive.

ETHAN: I keep trying to reassure her of that but the nightmares aren't helping. _(Just then Ethan's cell phone and he gets up and walks into the kitchen)_

PILAR: We just have to keep her calm.

LUIS: She'll be alright. _(Ethan returns smiling)_ What happened Ethan?

ETHAN: The DeCarlo case they settled.

SHERIDAN: That's amazing how much.

ETHAN: Five million!

NOAH: Wow! How much do you get?

ETHAN: About $1.6 million, but who's counting.

PILAR: That's amazing Ethan.

ETHAN: This is what my family needed.

SHERIDAN: Maybe you Theresa and the kids should go away for a little bit and clear your heads.

FANCY: That's a great idea. You deserve it.

ANTONIO: Especially after struggling with the business.

ETHAN: I will look into it.

They all start talking about ideas of where to take the family.

* * *

Meanwhile Theresa is laying down in her old bedroom. After a few minutes she hears what sounds like a light knock at the window. She gets up and goes over to the window and looks outside. She rubs her eyes after she sees a shadow in the bushes right outside the window. After she's done rubbing them she squints and sees a face staring at her. She jumps back and screams at the top of her lungs and she falls to the ground. Everyone comes running into the room while Theresa lays on the ground panting and jumps as Ethan touches her shoulder

ETHAN: Theresa what is it?

PILAR: Mija are you alright?

THERESA: There is someone outside the window in the bushes.

LUIS: I'm on it!

ANTONIO: Me too _(They both run outside as everyone else except Theresa watch. They see Antonio and Luis outside. After a few minutes Luis shakes his head no at them they come back in.)_ We didn't find anyone.

THERESA: I know I saw someone, it was a shadow at first then I saw a face.

ETHAN: Who was it?

THERESA: I couldn't tell.

SHERIDAN: Maybe you should take her home.

PILAR: Yes don't worry mija the kids can stay here tonight.

ETHAN: Thank you Pilar.

THERESA: I'm sorry if I ruined everyone's evening.

FANCY: Theresa you didn't ruin anything just go get some rest. _(They all file out of the bedroom and drive home.)_

* * *

At Kay and Miguel's house, Kay sneaks downstairs while Miguel has fallen asleep. She goes into the living room and takes out her phone, she slowly thumbs through her contacts as she gets to "Charity" she rolls her eyes and presses the call button, the phone rings once, then twice then there is a click.

CHARITY: Kay is that you?

KAY: Hi Charity how are you? _(She says dripping with sarcasm)_

CHARITY: I'm doing well, is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in a while.

KAY: I know I am calling because as much as it pains me to say we need you here in Harmony.

CHARITY: Oh no why?

KAY: I can't go into it right now but we need you to help us save the town.

CHARITY: Alright I will be there as soon as I can.

KAY: Thank you Charity.

CHARITY: You're welcome Kay and Kay?

KAY: Yes?

CHARITY: It is good to hear from you.

KAY: Same here. _(They hang up and Kay smiles believing Charity and hopeful this will be a new beginning for them. She goes back upstairs and joins her husband in bed.)_

* * *

Gwen and Rebecca check out their soon to be new home, three bedroom on a quiet street right near Pilar's house.

GWEN: I like it it's quaint.

REBECCA: It'll do for now.

GWEN: Let's just enjoy it and not have delusions of grandeur please.

REBECCA: Alright well I put the down payment on it so hopefully if all works out we can move in in a few days.

GWEN: That works for me. _(They both leave and as they get to the street they see Ethan and Theresa driving away from Pilar's house. Gwen notices it was just the two of them)_ was that Ethan and Theresa?

REBECCA: It sure was they must have been coming from Pilar's house.

GWEN: They were alone, but where are the kids?

REBECCA: They must still be at Pilars. Want to go check it out?

GWEN: Well Theresa used to lurk around the mansion to see Little Ethan so why not.

REBECCA: That's my girl. _(They both sneak up to the house and peak in through the living room windows.)_

GWEN: Maybe this is a bad idea Luis and Antonio are here, if we get caught I'm back in jail.

REBECCA: They won't find us just be quiet.

GWEN: Let's go see if we can find Jonathan. _(They creep around back and peak in the windows until they find the playroom, Jane and Jonathan are sitting in the corner of the room right near the window playing with trucks and dolls.)_ Look at him he is so handsome! _(Jonathan looks like Ethan but with blonde hair like his mom and blue eyes just like Ethan)_ Soon my son, you will be back with me. _(A tear rolls down her cheek as her and Rebecca hear a rustling in the bushes near them.)_ Mother what was that?

REBECCA: I'm not sure but it wasn't me. _(Just then a shadow appears next to Gwen, Rebecca yelps)_ Gwen! _(She almost yells)_

GWEN: _(The shadow grabs Gwen's arm)_ AH! _(She yells)_

VOICE: _(The shadow speaks)_ You! _(Then a light turns on and the shadow runs Gwen and Rebecca are frozen in fear)_

LUIS: Who the hell is out there. _(Gwen and Rebecca get up and run, the group go outside and see them run away)_

PILAR: Was that Gwen and Rebecca?

SHERIDAN: Yes it is!

ANTONIO: Let's get them!

LUIS: I have a better idea. This is a violation of the restraining order.

PILAR: Right so go arrest them.

LUIS: They'll deny it.

FANCY: So what do we do?

LUIS: Luckily we installed security cameras all over the house so let's go get the proof first then file charges.

FANCY: I love it when he talks like that.

SHERIDAN: Let's go watch the videotape. _(They all go inside to watch the footage)_

 **(What will the footage show? Will they see the mysterious shadow? What will happen when Charity comes back?)**

 **Stay tuned**

 ************Please review************


	8. A Shocking Request

Luis is sitting at the computer with Fancy right behind him, Pilar, Sheridan, Antonio are all standing around, Paloma and Noah left already.

PILAR: What do you see?

LUIS: Here's Theresa's scream and there is a shadow in the frame. They are covering their face though it's like- _(Fancy interrupts him)_

FANCY: They knew there were cameras. Look whoever it is they are wearing a hood.

LUIS: Exactly, here the shadow hears us. Let's go forward. _(He fast forwards and sees two more shadows come up.)_ That's Gwen and Rebecca.

PILAR: Clearly they don't know about any cameras. _(The footage then shows them looking into the playroom)_ They are watching the children. I could kill them!

LUIS: Wait a minute look here! _(They see the other shadow approach and then grab Gwen then the light comes on and they run. The shadow ducks down.)_ There is clearly another person there that Gwen and Rebecca don't know but whoever that is knows them!

ANTONIO: Is there any way we can see this other persons face?

LUIS: Whoever it is doesn't want to be seen.

PILAR: Luis what do we do?

LUIS: Well we are going to stay the night just to be safe.

SHERIDAN: So are we!

ANTONIO: We will keep watch.

LUIS: Sounds good.

PILAR: Maybe we should hold off on putting Gwen and Rebecca in jail until we clear this up.

LUIS: We will fill Ethan in on it in the morning but for now let's get some sleep. _(They all turn in except Luis and Antonio who keep watch all night.)_

* * *

That next Friday is the day of Theresa's ultrasound. Ethan hasn't told Theresa about the settlement yet, Gwen and Rebecca have moved there stuff into their new home but really have laid low since almost getting caught at Pilar's. Whitney got the job at the college and is back in New Orleans preparing to move back to Harmony. Ethan is stuck at the office and Theresa is upset that he is not with her for the ultrasound so she goes to the hospital alone. Charity has arrived and hasn't seen Kay, Miguel or Tabitha yet she is visiting with her Uncle Sam, Ivy and Jessica.

At the hospital, Theresa walks in and gets called into the room with the ultrasound machine. Eve walks in.

THERESA: Good morning Dr. Russell.

EVE: How are you feeling Theresa?

THERESA: I without a doubt feel pregnant. I'm nauseous, tired and paranoid.

EVE: I know this is strange but that is a good thing that points to a healthy pregnancy but let's have a look shall we. _(Theresa lays down and Eve takes the gel and squeezes it on her stomach. Then takes the wand and turns on the monitor. After a few seconds the sign of the pregnancy is on the screen)_ Alright Theresa here we have the sac and there's were the fetus is growing. You are indeed pregnant, from the looks of it you are about 8 weeks along but everything looks healthy so far.

THERESA: This is so exciting.

EVE: I am printing out a few pictures so you can show Ethan. _(She prints 2 pictures then turns off the machine and cleans off Theresa's stomach)_

THERESA: So how excited are you that Whitney and Miles are moving back?

EVE: I am over the moon, I cannot wait to spoil my grandson. I wish Simone was coming too but now that she is working there I understand.

THERESA: It'll all work out.

EVE: Thank you Theresa, now I am going to have you schedule an appointment with Dr. Evans for your 15 week appointment but for now I think the pregnancy is a normal pregnancy so enjoy the first trimester as much as you can.

THERESA: Thank you Dr. Russell. _(They hug and Theresa leaves, then her phone rings)_ Hello?

PILAR: Theresita, are you finished?

THERESA: I am Momma.

PILAR: Would you like to lunch with me and the children?

THERESA: That sounds amazing can you meet me at the Seascape? Little Ethan is working and I want to tell him what Dr. Russell said.

PILAR: Sure mija I'll get Jane and Jonathan ready and meet you there in 15 minutes.

THERESA: Love you Momma.

PILAR: Love you too. _(They hang up)_

* * *

Gwen and Rebecca are in there new home unpacking the last of the boxes.

GWEN: Looks like this is the last of it.

REBECCA: Thank goodness. I am famished let's do lunch.

GWEN: Well I haven't stocked the fridge yet and I do not want to go shopping right now.

REBECCA: Let's go to the Seascape.

GWEN: That sounds amazing. _(They leave)_

At the Seascape Theresa, Pilar, Jane and Jonathan are seated, Theresa shows Pilar the ultrasound pictures.

PILAR: I am so happy for you.

THERESA: I didn't tell Ethan because I know that we are having money issues but I've wanted this for a while. _(Theresa's back is to the door Pilar notices Gwen and Rebecca walk in)_

PILAR: Oh dear _(Pilar mumbles under her breath)_

THERESA: Jane honey here is Mommy's phone you can play.

JANE: Thanks mom!

THERESA: Jonathan here is your coloring book and crayons sweetie.

JONATHAN: Thank you Momma T. _(Pilar notices Gwen looking around and Pilar is seething but will not cause a scene in front of her grandchildren. She sees Gwen look at them and Gwen then sees Jonathan and so does Rebecca.)_

HOST: Right this way ladies. _(Gwen and Rebecca follow him as they walk by Theresa looks up and sees them. Her eyes widen and she places her hand on her mouth.)_

THERESA: Momma it's-

PILAR: Gwen and Rebecca mija I know.

THERESA: I didn't know they were released from prison yet.

PILAR: They were released last week.

THERESA: No one told me!

PILAR: We wanted too but you found out you were pregnant and we didn't want to upset you until we knew for sure.

THERESA: We see how well that worked. _(She looks at Jonathan)_ Jane, Jonathan how about some music?

JANE & JONATHAN: Yay! Music! _(Theresa puts headphones on them and turns on her iPod)_

THERESA: She is going to try and take Jonathan away from us.

PILAR: Legally she can't you have full custody. It serves her right.

THERESA: Momma no mother deserves that. Look at her I know that look she is heartbroken.

PILAR: Who cares she is still the evil bitch who didn't care about us being killed.

THERESA: Maybe but she is still his mother.

PILAR: This doesn't sound like you mija.

THERESA: I'm tired of the fighting, holding grudges, sure Gwen did something horrible to our family, but look what I did to her. It doesn't excuse it but in a way I feel like I may have had a hand in that. _(Theresa starts to cry)_

PILAR: Theresa that is a very mature way to think but we can't turn back now.

THERESA: I need to use the restroom. _(Theresa gets up and runs by Gwen and Rebecca's table.)_

GWEN: Did you see that.

REBECCA: No I'm deciding what to eat.

GWEN: Now's a perfect chance to talk to her. _(Gwen gets up and runs to the bathroom)_

REBECCA: I want the crabcakes. _(She looks up and Gwen is gone)_ Gwennie, where did she go? _(She sees Pilar and her grandson, she goes to get up but Pilar gives her the nastiest look that Rebecca stays put)_

* * *

In the bathroom Theresa is at the sink crying and washing the tears from her eyes, Gwen walks in slowly Theresa stands up and turns around

GWEN: Hello Theresa.

THERESA: Gwen.

GWEN: I just wanted to say-

THERESA: Hold on a second there's something I want to say first.

GWEN: Alright.

THERESA: I had no idea that you were back until 5 minutes ago and initially I was so angry when I saw you but then I saw the way you looked at your son and I noticed that look, it's a look I myself have had before and at the time I was so angry with you for taking my children away from me, but I know I was no saint when it came to our war. Then I realized as a mother I don't want anyone to feel what I felt but I know that this nasty war between us wasn't one person's fault. I played a big part as too why my life fell apart and I take responsibility for what I did to you. Gwen I am sorry for the things I've done too you. _(Gwen's mouth falls wide open and she is shocked as Theresa begins to cry)_

GWEN: Theresa I don't even know what to say. I played this moment over and over in my head and most of the scenarios involved a slap or a hair pull but never you apologizing to me!

THERESA: It's an apology long overdue. Do you accept?

GWEN: I absolutely do, Theresa I know there are many things I've done wrong to you a lot of things that I felt were in the name of love but I keep reliving what happened up until I was arrested and I cannot believe the monster I became. Trying to have you all killed was so out of line I definitely got what I deserved. I know an apology sounds ridiculous after doing something like that but Theresa I am sorry for everything I put you through.

THERESA: I accept. _(Gwen puts out her hand to shake it and Theresa pulls her in for a hug and Theresa starts to cry)_ I am sorry Gwen.

GWEN: I am so sorry Theresa. _(Gwen starts to cry. They separate)_ Well that was very therapeutic.

THERESA: Can I tell you something else?

GWEN: Sure.

THERESA: I show Jonathan your picture every night.

GWEN: What?

THERESA: Ethan doesn't know it's a secret Jonathan and I have.

GWEN: I don't know what to say.

THERESA: He knows me at Momma T; he knows you are his mother. _(Gwen puts her hands on her mouth and pulls Theresa in for another hug)_

GWEN: You just made my whole day.

THERESA: I know we may never be friends but you are the mother of that amazing little boy out there and he needs to know.

GWEN: I think it may take time but maybe one day we could be friends but until that happens I would like to at least be cordial.

THERESA: Agreed. _(They both walk out of the bathroom)_

 **(Theresa and Gwen have both apologized, Theresa brings Gwen to see Jonathan what will Pilar say? Ethan is confronted that he knew and didn't say anything and about his secret visit to Gwen. Plus Kay and Charity finally come face to face.)**

 ************Stay Tuned************


	9. Surprise

Gwen and Theresa walk out of the bathroom and Theresa stops them

THERESA: I think (takes a deep breath) I want you to see Jonathan.

GWEN: Right now?

THERESA: Yes but Momma is gonna go nuts.

GWEN: Ethan told me I'll never see him again.

THERESA: At the last parole hearing?

GWEN: No when he came to my hotel room and told me that the day I was released.

THERESA: Oh really good to know!

GWEN: I didn't mean to start anything.

THERESA: You didn't start anything, Ethan did and I am going to finish it. I'll handle it but later first things first, my Mom.

GWEN: I should apologize to your Mom first.

THERESA: Wait here and I'll send her over just in case there is a problem. I don't want the kids to hear.

GWEN: Now I am gonna get slapped hard.

THERESA: You might just be ready. _(Theresa rushes over to the table)_

PILAR: Mija are you alright I just noticed you were both gone.

THERESA: Things are better we spoke.

PILAR: Apologies I'm sure.

THERESA: Yes we both apologized.

PILAR: You didn't!

THERESA: This needs to end Momma and I know I was at fault for some if not most of our problems.

PILAR: Alright.

THERESA: I need you to go talk to her before I let her see Jonathan.

PILAR: Theresita no.

THERESA: Just listen to her. Please. _(Pilar sees the tears in her daughter's eyes)_

PILAR: Alright for you and them I will. _(She walks over to Gwen as Theresa sits down.)_

Pilar walks up to Gwen and folds her arms.

GWEN: Hello Pilar.

PILAR: Hello Gwen my daughter told me she wanted me to speak to you.

GWEN: I just wanted to say that I am extremely sorry for what I put you through, the blackmail, helping Juanita, everything, throughout the years you were always good to me and I took that for granted. I know a sorry may not be enough but I am truly sorry.

PILAR: You know what Gwen I am looking into your eyes and I actually believe you. For now I will be civil to you for my daughters sake but if I ever find out you are trying to hurt us again or you are rummaging through the bushes at my house again I will personally rip all of that blonde hair out of you head.

GWEN: _(Her eyes widen)_ How did you know?

PILAR: I have 2 detective sons they installed cameras all over.

GWEN: I promise it will never happen again. _(She holds out her hand and Pilar hesitates but gives in and shakes her hand.)_ Thank you Pilar.

PILAR: One chance Gwen that's all I have left to give.

GWEN: That's all I need.

PILAR: Alright now come on over and meet your son. _(Gwen and Pilar walk over Jonathan is on Theresa's lap with his back to Gwen she turns and sees them approaching)_

THERESA: Jonathan do you remember the picture I show you every night?

JONATHAN: The picture of my Mommy.

THERESA: Exactly.

JONATHAN: Yes I remember.

THERESA: How would you like to meet her?

JONATHAN: I would love to meet her.

THERESA: Well turn around! _(Without hesitating Jonathan turns around see his mom and runs over to her and give her a hug. Rebecca sees this and hurries over.)_

REBECCA: What is going on here?

PILAR: Theresa has decided to allow Gwen and Jonathan to meet.

REBECCA: Is this true?

THERESA: It is.

REBECCA: Well thank you Theresa that is very kind of you.

PILAR: Wow jail has certainly changed you too. _(Just then a bus boy walks by and Rebecca watches him and begins to fan herself)_

REBECCA: Yummy! _(She runs off after him)_

THERESA: Spoke to soon.

JONATHAN: MOMMY!

GWEN: Sweetheart, I missed you so much every second of every minute of every day!

JONATHAN: Momma T. told me all about you.

GWEN: I know she did and from the looks of it she has been a great mom to you when I couldn't be.

JONATHAN: I love my family so now are you part of my family?

THERESA: Jonathan your Mom is going to be in your life no matter what.

JONATHAN: YAY! _(He runs back into Gwen's arms Gwen smiles through her tears and mouths a thank you to Gwen. Theresa nods and then smiles.)_

* * *

Kay is home alone cleaning up the dishes and talking to Jessica on the phone. Charity rings the doorbell but Kay doesn't hear it so she opens up the door and walks in.

CHARITY: Kay? _(Charity hears Kay in the kitchen so she walks over)_

KAY: Look Jess I know you don't use your powers much but we need you, if this town is going to survive.

JESSICA: _(over the phone)_ Kay I don't really know what I'm doing.

KAY: You'll have me helping, oh yeah and Charity too.

JESSICA: Charity? She's getting involved?

KAY: Unfortunately. _(Charity clears her throat and Kay jumps.)_ Jess I'll call you back just please think about it.

JESSICA: I will. _(They both hang up)_

CHARITY: Hello Kay.

KAY: Hi Charity please come in.

CHARITY: I rang the doorbell but you didn't hear I guess.

KAY: It's alright would you like a drink.

CHARITY: What I want is a real honest conversation, do you think you can handle that.

KAY: What do you want me to say?

CHARITY: The truth we have been through it all, been friends or so I thought then the whole time you were pining away for Miguel.

KAY: I've always loved Miguel and he had feelings for me until you came into town.

CHARITY: Same old Kay thinking I stole your man.

KAY: Well he is my husband so yeah you stole my man.

CHARITY: HE WASN'T YOURS AT THE TIME!

KAY: Cut the crap Charity.

CHARITY: No you cut the crap, you put me through hell, you sold your soul, you put me in ice, stole my essence and used it to sleep with Miguel then got pregnant with his child.

KAY: Look I did some crazy things back then. You have to understand that before you came to Harmony it was Noah, Jessica and me and my mom and dad were always there for me. I understand that your mom died but you came and my mom pushed me to the side. I got jealous, doubled with the fact that I loved Miguel for so long then you swept in and I was pushed aside by him as well. So I did some crazy things.

CHARITY: Have you changed Kay?

KAY: I think I have. Can you understand what I mean though?

CHARITY: I do I never wanted to come between you and your parents or you and Miguel. All I ever wanted from you was to be your friend ever since I came here and you did everything you could to drive a wedge between us. _(Charity starts to get teary)_

KAY: Charity I can honestly tell you that I am sorry for what I put you through and I just want you to be happy. I want to be friends with you. Hell we are family and I promise you from here on out I will be you cousin and friend.

CHARITY: That's all I ever wanted . _(She opens her arms and her and Kay hug)_

KAY: So just so we're clear you're not back for Miguel?

CHARTIY: Listen I know you both love each other and I am in no way trying to get back with him at all. That ship has sailed. By the way I am engaged. _(She flashes her ring at Kay)_

KAY: Wow nice rock! Who's the lucky guy?

CHARITY: A guy I met in Salem name is Shawn.

KAY: Well congratulations I am so happy for you. You want to toast?

CHARITY: I would but I can't have any alcohol.

KAY: Really, _(She realizes)_ Oh really! You're-

CHARITY: Pregnant yes I am.

KAY: That's amazing but is this a shotgun wedding?

CHARITY: Funny Kay! No the baby is kind of an unexpected engagement present from my fiancé. _(They both laugh)_

KAY: Either way I am happy for you.

CHARITY: Which leads me to my next question after we do our magical showdown would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?

KAY: Me? Why on earth would you pick me?

CHARITY: I knew we would patch things up and Shawn agreed for us to have our wedding here in Harmony. I want Theresa to design my dress, and I want you as my maid of honor because I love you.

KAY: I would love to be your maid of honor. _(They hug again and Kay tells Charity about Endora and what they are going to have to pull off.)_

* * *

Theresa is at home and she has prepared dinner. Ethan comes home while Theresa is putting the food on the table.

ETHAN: Hello there beautiful.

THERESA: Hello darling. _(They kiss)_

ETHAN: Dinner smells fantastic.

THERESA: Thank you now please sit and let's eat.

ETHAN: _(He begins to eat)_ This is delicious! Oh how did it go with Dr. Russell today?

THERESA: Well here have a look. _(She hands him the ultrasounds)_ Congratulations daddy.

ETHAN: I love you so much.

THERESA: What are we gonna do about money Ethan? We are in a tight spot.

ETHAN: There is one option.

THERESA: I am not touching the Crane money!

ETHAN: No I agree the only other option is to settle a case for five million dollars and come home with a check for $1.6 million.

THERESA: That sounds like a dream.

ETHAN: Well _(He slides the check over to her)_ it looks as if your awake!

THERESA: _(She looks at the check and her eyes widen)_ Oh my God Ethan this is amazing! _(They kiss and she gives him the check back)_

ETHAN: Feel better now?

THERESA: A little. _(Ethan takes a drink)_ I bumped into Gwen today. _(He chokes on his drink)_

ETHAN: Oh dear.

THERESA: You couldn't even give me a heads up she was out?

ETHAN: It was the day you found out you were pregnant I was trying to protect you.

THERESA: I get that I'm not mad about that I'm mad you went to see her alone!

ETHAN: It wasn't like that.

THERESA: I know that it just makes me crazy that you didn't tell me and she did.

ETHAN: What did she say?

THERESA: Well we had a really great conversation I apologized for the horrible person I used to be and she apologized to me.

ETHAN: Wait a second you apologized to her?

THERESA: I sure did I was horrible to her and she needed to know that.

ETHAN: Well that was unexpected.

THERESA: Well strap in Ethan because I want the restraining order against her dropped and I want her to have visitation with Jonathan. _(Ethan sits there in shock)_

 **(Ethan and Theresa get in a huge fight as Theresa questions whether or not he still loves Gwen. Kay, Charity, Jessica & Tabitha meet up to discuss the plan and some unexpected visitors show up. Stay tuned!)**

 ************Please review************


	10. Some things Never Change

THERESA: Well strap in Ethan because I want the restraining order against her dropped and I want her to have visitation with Jonathan. _(Ethan sits there in shock)_

ETHAN: Hell no!

THERESA: I wasn't asking.

ETHAN: The answer is still no.

THERESA: You listen to me Ethan this has to stop.

ETHAN: I agree it did stop she is out of our lives and I want her to stay there.

THERESA: I don't care what you say she is not out of our lives she is that boy's mother and she is a part of him no matter what.

ETHAN: This must be your hormones well I know you're not thinking clearly. She is dangerous and she will not take my son from me.

THERESA: She isn't trying to take anyone from you. She just wants to be his mother don't you get that?

ETHAN: You have been his mother since she left.

THERESA: Ethan I may be his legal guardian because she went to prison but it breaks my heart every single day when I look into those big blue eyes of his and know that he doesn't even know who his mother is.

ETHAN: There's a reason for that.

THERESA: I wonder if this is the way you talked to Gwen about me when you both took Jane away from me.

ETHAN: This is different.

THERESA: You're right it is different you both were happy to take her away from me. The only thing is I feel Gwen grew up and you didn't

ETHAN: I can't believe you said that to me.

THERESA: Ethan this isn't a debate I am telling you that Jonathan will visit with his mother, deep down you even know it's the right thing to do.

ETHAN: Over my dead body. She has done too much to us I will NOT forgive that!

THERESA: Ethan, listen carefully I have a right to forgive Gwen and Jonathan has every right to know his mother.

ETHAN: But I-

THERESA: Ethan I am not doing this for me, or you, or even Gwen, I am doing this for Jonathan your son, please think about him.

ETHAN: I can't believe you are fighting me on this. He is MY son and you have no right to do this. She will NOT see him and that is final. This case is closed.

THERESA: Wow I can't believe it.

ETHAN: What?

THERESA: You just spoke to me as a lawyer not my husband.

ETHAN: It's not like that.

THERESA: The hell it isn't.

ETHAN: Just drop it!

THERESA: Fine but I do have to tell you Jonathan has known who his mother is for a while now.

ETHAN: How?

THERESA: Every night when I put him to bed I show him her picture and he knows she is his real mom.

ETHAN: You went behind my back-

THERESA: I did and guess what I am proud of that.

ETHAN: You've always been a good liar.

THERESA: Get the hell out of this house!

ETHAN: I didn't mean-

THERESA: GET OUT! NOW! _(Ethan puts his head down and walks out of the house.)_

Inside Ethan's car

ETHAN: I told you Gwen to not interfere until I told you it was alright. _(He speeds off)_

Back in the house

THERESA: _(Sobbing at the dining room table)_ He promised me he would never bring up the past like that to me. He lied to me! _(Her cell phone begins to ring)_ Ethan you have some nerve. _(She pauses and hears nothing)_ Hello? _(No answer all she hears is heavy breathing)_ Who is this? _(She then hears a distorted voice)_

VOICE: I am coming for you!

THERESA: _(Her eyes widen)_ Who the hell is this?

VOICE: You'll find out soon enough, sweet dreams. _(The phone is disconnected)_

THERESA: Oh my God, Juanita. It has to be she's going to kill me!

* * *

Kay, Charity, Tabitha and Jessica are all in Tabitha's living room.

JESSICA: I am still not sure about this.

TABITHA: If we want to stop the dark side from coming back it's the only way.

CHARITY: We can do it as long as we're together.

TABITHA: Same old Charity always the optimist.

CHARITY: No I am just a hormonal pregnant woman who is in an optimistic mood.

TABITHA: That is amazing.

KAY: Really why?

TABITHA: Witches who are pregnant are far more powerful that an ordinary witch. Your powers will be stronger.

KAY: That's give us an advantage though doesn't it?

TABITHA: It does.

JESSICA: Is her baby in jeopardy of being hurt?

TABITHA: I don't want to frighten you all but it's the dark side. We've all seen what evil can do. So we are all in danger. Your baby included but we will do everything to keep you and your little one safe!

KAY: Of course we will. (Charity smiles at her cousins changed attitude and she hugs her)

CHARITY: I am ready.

KAY: Me too

JESSICA: Count me in too.

TABITHA: You girls are just wonderful. Now I've enlisted some help from some very special good witch as well.

KAY: Esmerelda? _(As Tabitha is about to say Esmerelda magically shows up with a puff of smoke.)_

ESMERELDA: Did someone say my name? _(She smiles from ear to ear)_

 **(Ethan pays Gwen a visit. Esmeralda tells the Harmony witches how to stop the dark side from coming back but an old foe of Tabitha's taunts them. Stay Tuned)**

 ************Please review************

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: I want to thank you all so much for your kind words. I wanted to post this chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I am setting the stage for a few big battles. I have to travel with my job this week so I may not be able to post another chapter until next week but it will be worth it I promise! Thanks again!**_


	11. There's a Battle Ahead

Gwen is relaxing at her house smiling about the fact that she will get to see her son and then there is a ring at the doorbell she answers it in sees an angry Ethan.

GWEN: Hello Ethan to what do I owe this pleasure?

ETHAN: I thought we had a deal.

GWEN: I can't help it if we were at the same place at the same time.

ETHAN: Even so you could have given me a heads up.

GWEN: How send you smoke signals it happened a few hours ago.

ETHAN: I don't even know anymore but Theresa tells me she wants to share custody with you. What the hell.

GWEN: What do you mean?

ETHAN: I will never let that happen after what you did.

GWEN: Well Ethan I may not be the best person in the world after what I did but you know what I feel I have grown. Prison opened my eyes and made me realize that I need to take responsibility for myself.

ETHAN: Well I am very happy for you. _(Ethan says as he rolls his eyes)_

GWEN: Save it Ethan just face it you are still so angry with me about what happened that you don't see the big picture.

ETHAN: I think I am seeing things perfectly clear.

GWEN: You know what I think after all this time I have grown up and after today I see that has Theresa grown up as well. The only one who hasn't is you. The last thing I expected was for Theresa to say that she tells Jonathan about me every night and wants to share custody. But she did and I am not going to do anything to jeopardize that.

ETHAN: I am not getting my son involved in this so he can get his heart broken when you disappoint him again.

GWEN: Our son Ethan he is our son! Wait a minute why am I even explaining this to you you're not my husband anymore leave me alone and get away from my house! _(She slams the door in his face)_

* * *

Back at Theresa and Ethan's house Theresa is shaken by the phone call and is on the phone with Whitney.

THERESA: I know it was her Whit I just know it was Juanita is coming for me.

WHITNEY: _(over the phone)_ I know you're scared what does Ethan say about this.

THERESA: Well I kind of kicked him out. It's a long story.

WHITNEY: Try and stay calm alright I just got back to town my mom is with Miles tonight so I will come over and keep you company and you can fill me in.

THERESA: Thank you Whitney.

WHITNEY: I love you girl.

THERESA: Love you too. _(They hang up, Theresa goes into Jane's room and sees her sleeping she pulls the blanket over her and smiles. Then she goes to Jonathan's room and does the same as he wakes up and looks at her)_ Go back to sleep sweetheart.

JONATHAN: Momma T are you alright?

THERESA: I'm doing just fine honey just get some sleep.

JONATHAN: I will goodnight. _(He turns on his side)_

THERESA: Goodnight. _(She leaves the bedroom and goes into the kitchen and starts making herself some tea she looks out the window and sees a shadow move across the window. She jumps back and almost falls on the ground and the power goes out. Just then there is a flash of lightning.)_ Whitney please hurry.

* * *

At Tabitha's house Tabitha has greeted Esmerelda.

TABITHA: It's good to see you dear.

ESMERELDA: It's good to see you too and look at you embracing white magic. It suits you well.

TABITHA: I have faith in the Lord and in my precious Timmy that they will steer me in the right direction.

ESMERALDA: I'm so happy for you now let's get to the problem at hand, the dark side. I know that the wall that was put up when you were baptized is wearing thin and poor Endora cast some spells that contributed to that. Is she alright.

TABITHA: I have assured her that it is not her fault at all but we need to drive the dark side away once and for all.

ESMERALDA: Well the dark side will always try come back here but with Kay, Charity, Jessica and of course you and your new powers we will be able to strengthen the wall enough that it will be cast away once again.

KAY: How do we do it?

ESMERALDA: I like the enthusiasm however we have to wait until there is a blood moon.

CHARITY: Why is that?

TABITHA: Because the blood moon is when the dark side is at its strongest.

ESMERALDA: She is right.

JESSICA: When is that?

ESMERALDA: That's the thing the blood moon is on Halloween night.

KAY: But that's a few weeks away. Can't we do it tonight?

ESMERALDA: I know it's not ideal to wait dear but if we try to do it any earlier and it doesn't work then this town is doomed.

JESSICA: No pressure though.

TABITHA: It will be alright.

CHARITY: Really?

TABITHA: No not really I was just trying to be positive.

ESMERALDA: You are right it will be alright as long as no more spells are done from that book.

TABITHA: But the dark side is already trying to come back some of that badness is already made its way into Harmony again, won't that make it stronger.

ESMERALDA: Since the wall is still in place no more evil can get in but the evil that's hear now can't leave either so when the blood moon comes we will perform a cleansing on the book where the power of three that you ladies have _(She points to Charity, Kay and Jessica)_ will assist Tabitha's powers that will destroy the book and send the dark side back to hell and the wall that protects this town will be stronger than it was before.

TABITHA: How does that sound ladies?

KAY: Power of three I like that.

JESSICA: Me too!

ESMERALDA: That's what happens when there are three sisters that are magical. _(They all look at each other)_

CHARITY: We aren't sisters. We are cousins

ESMERALDA: No the power of three only presents itself in sisters and you three definitely have it.

TABITHA: What is going on here?

ESMERALDA: Let's see shall we to the magic bowl. _(They all go into the kitchen and take the sheet off of the magic bowl and Esmeralda waves her arms)_ Ancient bowl go back and let us see how the power of three came to be. _(The water starts to bubble and a scene appears on the bowl, we see Grace lying in bed tossing and turning and all of sudden an image of Grace appears on the side of the bed looking at Grace sleeping and she walks out of the room. Then it flashes to another scene of Grace pregnant sleeping and the same thing happens and the other Grace rubs her stomach and walks away as Grace wakes up and there is a flash of blue light then we see the other Grace on a bus leaving town. Then we see another scene of both Graces holding babies, one is Charity and one is Kay.)_ I think I understand.

KAY: Well can someone explain it to me.

CHARITY: Me too.

ESMERALDA: Astral projection!

CHARITY: I don't get it

TABITHA: It is and it appears that when Grace got pregnant she was pregnant with fraternal twins and one night she fell asleep and when her astral body separated it then became another person completely and she took one of the twins with her. Is this possible?

ESMERALDA: I have never heard of that happening before.

CHARITY: How come we haven't figured any of this out before?

KAY: We were so preoccupied with other things.

TABITHA: And the fact that your mother magically split into two people and had the name Faith how would anyone really know.

JESSICA: Then what about Faith?

TABITHA: Well my guess would be that Faith never existed and Grace was both herself and Faith her whole life.

KAY: So that means we are-

CHARITY: Sisters!

(There's a twist! The day of blood moon is slowly approaching, with evil still affecting Harmony things are about to get a little crazy between the residents. Kay, Charity and Jessica embrace the fact that they are now sisters. Theresa comes face to face with a ghost from the past, Gwen and Ethan get into another fight in public which threatens her parole and Ivy and Rebecca come to blows. Stay tuned)

**********PLEASE REVIEW**********


	12. Book of Shadows

**The Next Morning**

Theresa is sleeping in and as she wakes up she feels queasy and runs to the bathroom and experiences her first bout of morning sickness. Whitney hears the noises and runs into the bathroom.

WHITNEY: Oh honey morning sickness huh?

THERESA: The joys of pregnancy.

WHITNEY: I'll get you some water.

THERESA: Thank you can I have some toast as well?

WHITNEY: Of course come down when you're ready. _She leaves as Theresa rinses out her mouth then washes her face. She goes into the bedroom and looks over to the security monitor that Luis had installed and sees a red light flashing on the screen. She walks over too it and sees the words "SECURITY BREACH" she clicks on the message and a video window opens on the screen, she hits play and sees the bedroom as Theresa slept after 25 seconds a figure enters the room and walks over to Theresa. The figure leans down and takes off the hoodie they are wearing. This person never shows there face but Theresa recognizes the platinum long blonde hair._

THERESA: Juanita, I knew it! _Just then on the screen the figure reaches into their pocket and takes out a switchblade and opens it. Then a cell phone is heard ringing, the figure retracts the blade and answers the phone and whispers. The voice is unrecognizable but Theresa already feels it Juanita._

VOICE: ( _in a whisper)_ I know what I am doing. _(pause)_ Not yet but soon. The bitch will die. _(pause)_ I am whispering because there is a video camera pointed at me and no one can know who I am yet. _(pause)_ I am leaving now goodbye! _The dark figure with their back to the camera gives a thumbs up to the camera and sneaks out. Theresa on the verge of tears starts to sob._

THERESA: I knew it, she's gonna kill me and my family. I have to call Luis! Wait a minute if I get him involved or anyone else for that matter I could put them in danger. I have to handle this myself but I am gonna need some help. _She picks up the phone and dials then a familiar voice picks up on the other line_

GWEN: Theresa is that you?

THERESA: Yes Gwen, I know this is sudden but I don't know what else to do.

GWEN: Is it Jonathan? Is he alright?

THERESA: He is perfectly fine in fact can you meet me at the Café in an hour?

GWEN: I would but Ivy won't let me go there.

THERESA: How about the park?

GWEN: Alright no problem.

THERESA: Gwen I am going to bring Jonathan with me. Whitney is going to take Jane for the day.

GWEN: Theresa you are scaring me.

THERESA: I'll explain everything when I get there.

GWEN: See you then. _Gwen hangs up as Rebecca walks in having eavesdropped._

REBECCA: Did I hear you say you'll see Theresa soon?

GWEN: Yes she called me in a panic and said she wants to see me and she's bringing Jonathan.

REBECCA: Well you should get ready.

GWEN: What you have no objections or snide comments?

REBECCA: I have plenty but my precious grandson is involved so go quick! _(Gwen starts to get ready in the other room)_

GWEN: She wanted to meet at the Café but I told her how Ivy won't let me go there so we have to meet at the park.

REBECCA: Don't you worry about Ivy, I'll handle her.

GWEN: Mother, remember you are on parole.

REBECCA: I'm not going to touch that trash, however a discussion is long overdue. If she touches me she's done!

GWEN: Alright well be careful. _Gwen finishes getting dressed and runs out the door._

REBECCA: Get ready Ivy I'm coming for you! _Rebecca leaves_

* * *

 **An hour later at the Park**

 _Theresa rushes with Jonathan over to a bench near at the park where Gwen has been waiting for 20 minutes_

THERESA: Sorry we're late.

GWEN: You're not late I was just really early. Hi sweetie.

JONATHAN: Mommy! _They hug._

GWEN: It's so good to see you and we'll catch up soon.

THERESA: Sweetie go play for a few minutes while I talk to your mom ok?

JONATHAN: Ok Momma T. _He runs off and begins to play._

GWEN: I am on pins and needles what happened?

THERESA: It's better if I show you. Now I can't say anything to Luis or even Whitney. _She takes out her phone and opens the security camera app and shows Gwen the video._

GWEN: Is that who I think it is?

THERESA: I think so.

GWEN: Isn't she in a Mexican Prison?

THERESA: The transport taking her to prison was attacked and her blood was at the scene but her body was never found.

GWEN: I wonder if she was the one that attacked me the other night?

THERESA: Where?

GWEN: Um, well, don't get mad but I snuck over to your mother's house to get a peek at Jonathan and someone else was there and grabbed me.

THERESA: You spied on Jonathan?

GWEN: Yes I did but you have to understand-

THERESA: I do understand, I did the same thing I did when you had Little Ethan. I get it.

GWEN: Theresa this is bizarre you understand why I did that?

THERESA: I do, I am not thrilled that you snuck around but I understand.

GWEN: Do you have a plan to deal with this problem?

THERESA: All I know right now is that me and my family are in danger and that includes Jonathan. Will you take him for the day so I can talk to Kay about a protection spell or something?

GWEN: You are going to let me take him for the day? What about the restraining order?

THERESA: Being his legal guardian I have already spoke to the judge and lawyer this morning and all is clear here is a certified letter from the judge saying the restraining order is lifted. You can spend the whole day with him until I figure out what to do.

GWEN: I don't know what to say.

THERESA: Let's just say for now it's about Jonathan's safety. Jane is spending the day with Whitney, and Little Ethan is going to be staying with Luis for the time being. Little Ethan is kind of dating Endora and Luis's house is closer so I didn't have to explain much.

GWEN: I get it. Theresa I know it's a strange thing to say under the circumstances but Thank you.

THERESA: No Gwen thank you and please keep him safe.

GWEN: I will.

THERESA: I'll pick him up tonight. _Theresa then runs over and tells Jonathan they hug, she turns and waves to Gwen and runs off. Jonathan runs to Gwen and they hug. Gwen can't help but cry._

GWEN: So what do you want to do today Jonathan? Anything you want.

JONATHAN: Can we go to the movies and then get ice cream?

GWEN: Absolutely let's go. _They leave_

* * *

 **At the Café**

Ivy is talking to Ethan.

ETHAN: I don't know what to do she kicked me out.

IVY: She'll come around she's upset right now, she hormonal and emotional give it some time.

ETHAN: I know mother I am gonna swing by the house and see her and try to calm things down.

IVY: Treat her as your wife not your client. _Rebecca comes in and runs up to Ivy_

REBECCA: Ivy so good to see you.

IVY: Get the hell out of here Rebecca you and your daughter aren't welcome here.

REBECCA: I won't stay long I just came in here to tell you if you touch my daughter again I'll-

IVY: You'll what, yell insulting things to me. I've heard all of your insults before.

REBECCA: Oh that's where you're wrong, things have changed, you see in prison I learned a few things. Talk is cheap, fists are expensive.

IVY: Is that supposed to scare me?

ETHAN: Let's calm down please.

REBECCA: Ethan, you look terrible did your wife throw you out?

IVY: Shut up.

ETHAN: She did, how do you know?

REBECCA: She called Gwen today and they met at the park, with Jonathan.

ETHAN: Please tell me she didn't .

REBECCA: I wish I could but yes. ( _Ethan runs out)_ Well it looks as if your son left now it's just you and me. So as you were saying how you're not scared? ( _Ivy goes to smack Rebecca and Rebecca catches her hand before it lands. Ivy looks on in horror_ ) I told you I learned a few things in prison. _Rebecca turns and punches Ivy in the face causing her to fall to the ground._

IVY: Prison or not I'm going to KILL YOU! _Ivy runs and jumps on Rebecca and they both fall to the floor and being punching and hitting each other. Rebecca winds up on top of her she winds up to punch her as her hand is caught. They look up and see Sam._

SAM: Rebecca what the hell are you doing?

REBECCA: Protecting myself Ivy tried to hit me.

IVY: You lying bitch

REBECCA: So you didn't go to slap me? Now who's the liar.

SAM: Honey did you try and smack her?

IVY: Yes, but she instigated it.

SAM: Ivy, apologize to her.

IVY: I'm sorry Rebecca.

REBECCA: I don't know I'm really upset about it, I didn't want to violate my parole.

SAM: What do you want?

REBECCA: I won't press charges if Ivy agrees to let me and my daughter come in here.

SAM: That's fair, isn't it Ivy?

IVY: That's fair I guess. Rebecca I'm sorry.

REBECCA: I am too.

SAM: Well that's the most civilized conversation you two have ever had.

REBECCA: Well thank you Sam I am going to go.

SAM: See you later Rebecca. _She leaves and Ivy hugs Sam._ Are you alright honey?

IVY: I am she may have spent time in prison but she still hits like a girl. _They laugh as the sit down and have some coffee._

* * *

Gwen and Jonathan are sitting back at the park eating ice cream.

GWEN: How's your ice cream honey?

JONATHAN: I love it chocolate chip and cookie dough is my favorite.

GWEN: Mine too. Sorry there were no movies you wanted to watch.

JONATHAN: That's ok we'll do that another time.

GWEN: So how's school? _Ethan is walking by and sees them on the bench enjoying the ice cream and he becomes enraged he races over to them_

ETHAN: Gwen what the hell are you doing with him?

JONATHAN: Daddy don't be mad.

GWEN: Honey why don't you go wash your hands and let me and daddy talk ok?

JONATHAN: Ok mommy. _He runs off_

ETHAN: I don't know what's going on but this ends now.

GWEN: Ethan shut the hell up.

ETHAN: How did you get him?

GWEN: Don't even think it Ethan I didn't kidnap our son, Theresa called me and asked me to watch him for a while.

ETHAN: Her entire family lives in this town why call you?

GWEN: BECAUSE I AM HIS MOTHER! _(She screams as everyone else in the park turns and looks at them)_

ETHAN: Calm down.

GWEN: I will not calm down; I am not going through this every time I see you. Theresa asked me to watch him and I obliged if you can't handle that then take it up with her.

ETHAN: There's a restraining order against you to be near him. _(Ethan says loudly as a cop hears this and starts to walk over)_

GWEN: Well your wife cleared this with the judge and cleared this. _(The cop reaches them)_

OFFICER: What seems to be the trouble here.

GWEN: Nothing at all just having an argument with my son's father.

OFFICER: I overheard something about a restraining order.

ETHAN: There is a restraining order in place against her and me and the boy's stepmother have custody.

OFFICER: Is this true.

GWEN: It is but the boy's stepmother cleared this with a judge and got consent.

OFFICER: Can you prove it?

GWEN: I can. _(She goes into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and it says "The restraining order against Gwen Hotchkiss has been lifted at the request of Jonathan' legal guardian Theresa Winthrop. Signed by Judge Phillips")_ Does that clear it up?

OFFICER: It is a signed order.

ETHAN: With all due respect officer how do we know this isn't forged.

OFFICER: You must be a lawyer.

ETHAN: And you must be a rookie.

OFFICER: Yep spoken like a lawyer, as you can see this order has the Harmony seal on it. So no it is not a forgery. If I were you I would be nicer to the mother of your child. Have a good day ma'am. _(He tips his hat to her and walks off)_

GWEN: Goodbye Ethan. _She walks towards the bathrooms to get Jonathan_

ETHAN: We are not done.

GWEN: Oh yes we are. _(She greet Jonathan and they walk away)_

ETHAN: Theresa you really have done it this time.

* * *

In Tabitha's living room Charity, Kay and Jessica are holding hands.

CHARITY: We are sisters!

KAY: I can't believe this. We are twins

JESSICA: I am so happy.

TABITHA: I am in shock, after all these years and I never knew.

ESMERALDA: Well what we need to do next is to strengthen the bond between the three of you so we are going to do the power of three circle.

KAY: Sounds fun.

ESMERALDA: It is dear now the three of you sit in a circle and hold your hands out and place your hands over each other without touching. _They all sit down and do as they are told._ Close your eyes and I will start the spell, "The circle is here, the power of three is clear, show them the power that is near." _She holds her arms out and white light appears between Kay, Jessica and Charity._ The power is there let it consume you. _Just then the light gets bright and then dissolves away, they all open there eyes and the white light engulfs their eyes and then it fades away._

JESSICA: Do you feel that?

KAY: I do, I feel so powerful!

CHARITY: We are now the power of three.

TABITHA: That's amazing.

ESMERALDA: Now we prepare for the blood moon. _(Just then there is a knock at the door)_

TABITHA: Who could that be? _(She rushes to the door opens it up and sees Theresa there)_ Theresa are you alright?

THERESA: I need to speak to Kay.

TABITHA: Now is not the best time dear.

THERESA: I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. _(Kay walks over and sees Theresa)_

KAY: Theresa, how are you? What's wrong?

THERESA: I'm in trouble, my family is in trouble and I didn't know who else to go to. _(Charity and Jessica join them)_ Charity, Jessica it's so good to see you.

CHARITY: What's wrong how are you in trouble?

JESSICA: You are trembling.

THERESA: It's better if I show you. _They all go into the living room and she show them the video._ I need help, a protection spell, something whoever that was knew about the camera and is going to kill me I know it.

KAY: Don't you worry about it we will help right girls?

CHARITY: Of course

JESSICA: How though?

ESMERALDA: She needs a protection spell and who better to do it than the three of you.

KAY: We don't have any spells though do we make it up?

ESMERALDA: Well now that the circle is complete you can refer to you new source of power called the Book of Shadows.

Coming up: Ethan tries to make things better with Theresa. Gwen and Rebecca get to know there grandson, Kay, Charity and Jessica do there first spell to protect Theresa and her family...Does it work? Stay tuned

**********Please review**********


	13. Making Headway

ESMERALDA: Well now that the circle is complete you can refer to you new source of power called the Book of Shadows.

KAY: Book of Shadows. _Just then a book appears,_ Cool!

ESMERALDA: This is it, now it may be confusing at first but the some of the spells in here are-

JESSICA: Ancient?

TABITHA: Watch it Jessica, Esmeralda is older than that book.

ESMERALDA: If memory serves me correctly we went to school together. _Tabitha doesn't say a word_. Anyway some of the spells are quite old fashioned. _Jessica opens it up and finds a spell._

JESSICA: Curly hair spell, "Oh Goddess please hear my plea, I wish to have hair that is curly This is my true wish, so mote it be." _(She giggles)_ Mote it be!

ESMERALDA: I know it's not the English you are used to but look. _(Jessica looks in the mirror and her hair is curly)_

JESSICA: That's really cool. I look good.

KAY: Let me try.

THERESA: I know this is exciting for you guys but can the next spell be a protection spell please.

KAY: I'm sorry Theresa of course. _(They all flip through the book)_

TABITHA: This book is enormous it's going to take forever to find the spell.

ESMERALDA: Charity place your hand over the book and close your eyes

CHARITY: Ok

ESMERALDA: Now think of protection spells. _(Charity closes her eyes after a few seconds the pages flip on their own and it stops on a spell.)_

KAY: Cool, alright what it says is we need a picture of you or your family. Four blue candles and four white candles all placed in a circle of a pentagram, the picture is placed in the middle and we say the spell.

JESSICA: Sounds easy enough.

TABITHA: You three should do this on your own right Esmeralda?

ESMERALDA: I agree.

TABITHA: Would you like some tea?

ESMERALDA: I would love some. _(They leave)_

They prepare the circle of candles and draw a pentagram, Theresa gives them a picture and they place it in the center of the circle. Kay, Charity and Jessica stand over the book and begin the spell.

KAY, CHARITY, JESSICA: We the power of three invoke thee, Aradia, goddess of protection and healing, Protect this family and keep them safe, Now and forever, Please make it be.

THERESA: Is that it did it work?

JESSICA: Let's say it again. _(As they are about to try the spell again the circle begins to glow white and a hum is heard. The light dissipates and the candles blow out. Theresa feels a wave of relief come over her)_ Did it work.

THERESA: It must have I felt something, like being comforted.

KAY: We're happy to help. _(They all hug and Theresa rushes out.)_ I don't wanna jinx anything but that was easy. I hope the cleansing spell goes as easy as that was.

In the kitchen

ESMERALDA: They did it they performed the spell successfully.

TABITHA: I feel that too.

ESMERALDA: I am so happy you have embraced goodness.

TABITHA: Me too dear me too.

* * *

Theresa rushes home and goes inside.

THERESA: Little Ethan are you here?

ETHAN: No he's at work.

THERESA: When did he leave?

ETHAN: About 15 minutes ago he stopped by and dropped off his laundry, where have you been?

THERESA: I had to take care of something.

ETHAN: So important that you couldn't take Jonathan or Jane with you so let Gwen watch him.

THERESA: Yes I contacted the judge this morning and dropped the restraining order.

ETHAN: Why would you do that after knowing how I feel about the whole thing.

THERESA: Ethan look into my eyes. _(She walks up to him and places her hand on his face and he smiles)_ You have to trust me I think this is the best thing for all of us.

ETHAN: I do trust you it's Gwen-

THERESA: Before you say anything else just believe me when I say she has changed.

ETHAN: You keep saying that.

THERESA: I wouldn't have to keep saying if you will just believe me.

ETHAN: What if it goes horribly wrong?

THERESA: Then I will beg for forgiveness until the end of time.

ETHAN: Really now that's a tempting offer. Well the begging part. _(They kiss long and intimately)_

THERESA: She would never hurt him.

ETHAN: I know you are right I am just stubborn.

THERSA: Tell me something new. _(They both laugh)_

ETHAN: Alright you've convinced me. You are right.

THERESA: Good now that that's finished I have a great idea.

ETHAN: One of your ideas?

THERESA: Just hear me out, Little Ethan is staying with Luis tonight, Jane is going to stay with Mama tonight. We are going to let Jonathan stay with Gwen tonight.

ETHAN: WHAT! Are you- _(He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath)_ Alright Theresa that sounds like a good plan.

THERESA: Then we will have the entire house to ourselves tonight.

ETHAN: I take that back that's a fantastic plan. I love you so much and I am sorry.

THERESA: Apology accepted and I love you too. _(They begin to kiss again passionately and he starts to unbutton her blouse)_ Hold on their tiger let me just call Gwen and let her know the news.

ETHAN: Don't keep me waiting too long. _(Ethan walks away and takes off his shirt and tosses it on the ground, as he turns the corner his pants are thrown on the ground. Theresa giggles and dials the phone)_

GWEN: Hello Theresa.

THERESA: Hi Gwen how is it going?

GWEN: Fantastic we are having an amazing time.

THERESA: That's so great to hear.

GWEN: Are you coming to get him soon?

THERESA: Actually here's the thing Ethan and I spoke about it and we both agreed that we need a night to ourselves so can Jonathan stay at your house tonight?

GWEN: Really! Yes that would be amazing.

THERESA: Do you have everything you'll need?

GWEN: Yes we do.

THERESA: If you need anything.

GWEN: Theresa thank you and thank Ethan for me as well.

THERESA: I will, Now go enjoy your son.

GWEN: Theresa words can't express what this means too me.

THERESA: We've both grown these past few years, I see it and I think Ethan is starting to see it too.

GWEN: Alright you go have some fun.

THERESA: Thanks Gwen goodbye. (Theresa _hangs up smiles the takes off and runs upstairs to her husband)_

GWEN: This is amazing. _(Gwen hangs up and runs in the living room where Rebecca and Jonathan are playing checkers)_ You two having fun?

REBECCA: He cheats. _(She says with a laugh)_

JONATHAN: No Nanna is just really bad at checkers.

REBECCA: I love it when you call me Nanna

JONATHAN: Only because you don't like it when I call you grandma.

REBECCA: You are just too smart.

GWEN: That was Momma T on the phone.

JONATHAN: What did she say?

GWEN: Well her and your dad decided that if you want you can spend the night.

JONATHAN: Really! That would be so cool!

REBECCA: Wait Ethan is going along with it?

GWEN: That's what Theresa said, they need a night alone.

REBECCA: I knew she had it in her!

GWEN: Mother, later please. Jonathan we can do whatever you want tonight.

JONATHAN: Can we get pizza?

GWEN: Of course.

JONATHAN: And have Ice cream?

GWEN: Sure.

JONATHAN: And stay up until 10?

GWEN: 9:30 deal?

JONATHAN: Deal. _(They hug and she looks at Rebecca and she smiles)_

Theresa and Ethan make up and they discuss the future with Gwen and Jonathan. A ghost from the past resurfaces and shocks a Harmony resident. Theresa's tormentor is revealed and it's not who you think. Stay tuned

**********Please review**********


	14. Old Wounds

Hello everyone sorry I've been MIA but work had me busy but now we are much slower and I intend on updating regularly. Thanks

Ethan and Theresa lay in bed after "making up." Theresa is laying on Ethan's chest and they are holding hands.

THERESA: That was amazing.

ETHAN: You are amazing.

THERESA: You weren't so bad yourself.

ETHAN: I'm so sorry I know I was wrong. I am so stubborn and just couldn't stop myself.

THERESA: Well it's over now and we are back on track.

ETHAN: I really want to talk about Jonathan and Gwen.

THERESA: Ok.

ETHAN: I think we should all sit down and talk about this. At first I want to give her every Monday and Thursday, and alternating weekends.

THERESA: That's a good start, but at some point I think we should have a split custody.

ETHAN: I don't agree right now but we'll see.

THERESA: I understand your hesitation but think about it the only thing Gwen has ever wanted was to be mother. We all make crazy decisions and she made a few that landed her in jail. I've been there myself and I am very thankful I was never put in jail for my schemes. I really think she has changed.

ETHAN: I completely agree and am willing to try.

THERESA: See now there's the man I fell in love with. _(She sits up and has a pain in her side)_ Oo Ow!

ETHAN: Are you alright?

THERESA: Yeah I'm fine just a little pain but that's normal. _(She goes to stand and falls to her knees clutching her stomach)_ Oh OW!

ETHAN: That's it let's get to the hospital.

THERESA: I'm sure it's- _(Theresa passes out and Ethan rushes to her side)_

ETHAN: Theresa- Theresa, wake up honey! _(He rushes to the phone and as it rings he gets dressed)_

EVE: _(Over the phone)_ Ethan how are you?

ETHAN: Dr. Russell its Theresa she was having pain and passed out are you at the hospital?

EVE: I was actually going over there now anyway.

ETHAN: Ok we will meet you there? _(He hangs up and picks Theresa up and puts on her robe and runs out)_

* * *

 **On the way to the hospital Ethan calls Gwen.**

GWEN: Hello Ethan.

ETHAN: Gwen how is Jonathan?

GWEN: Checking in I see.

ETHAN: I'm not I just wanted to let you know that Theresa just fainted and I'm taking her to the hospital.

GWEN: Oh my goodness I hope she is alright.

ETHAN: Thank you Gwen I'm sure she will be she is tough.

GWEN: Whatever you need please let me know.

ETHAN: If you can just hang on to Jonathan and I'll come get him as soon as we know what's going on. Little Ethan is watching Jane.

GWEN: Whatever you need. I can also bring him to you just let me know.

ETHAN: Thank you Gwen.

GWEN: Ethan thank you and I'll keep you guys in my prayers.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

Theresa is rushed in and put on a gurney. Dr. Russell runs in and they are taken away. Ethan picks up the phone again and starts to call Pilar when he hears a commotion in the ER and sees an older woman on a gurney and an older man that looks familiar. He hangs up the phone and goes over to see. He overhears.

MAN: Please my wife needs help we were in a car accident and she was knocked unconscious.

NURSE: It will be alright we will take good care of her, what is her name.

MAN: Katherine.

ETHAN: _(walks over)_ Martin Fitzgerald?

MARTIN: Ethan! It's Katherine we were driving and a car drove us off the road! What are you doing here? Is it Theresa?

ETHAN: Yes she passed out. I know it may not be the time but why are you in Harmony?

MARTIN: Not now but I will explain later I promise.

ETHAN: I was just calling Pilar to tell her about Theresa when I saw you. _(His phone rings and it is Pilar)_ It's her.

MARTIN: Don't tell her I'm back yet.

ETHAN: Trust me I won't _(Ethan picks up and walks away)_

MARTIN: _(To himself)_ Once you hear why we are here you won't be thrilled.

Behind a curtain in the hospital we see someone watching Martin and we see Juanita and another man.

JUANITA: The stage is almost set.

MAN: We will kill them all and then collect what we came for.

JUANITA: Carlos my dear husband after you faked your death when Pilar attacked you I never thought this day would come when our revenge would be completed.

CARLOS: All in due time, she had our children murdered. Now we will kill every last one of the Lopez Fitzgerald's them in front of Pilar's eyes then we will kill her slowly. _(They share a kiss)_

Carlos Vasquez is alive and husband and wife are dead set on revenge.

Coming up: Juanita and Carlos's first act of revenge is carried out. Theresa's prognosis is revealed. Pilar comes face to face with Martin and a mind blowing secret is revealed. Stay tuned

**********Please review**********


	15. Confessions & Secrets

**A few years ago: Juanita being sentencing**

JUDGE: Due to the extent of your crimes and the corruption in the justice system in Mexico because of your business. I sentence you Juanita Vasquez to life in prison without the possibility of parole to be served in Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center the maximum security prison in Massachusetts and I may I say your revenge mentality is truly despicable and I feel the sentence is far too lenient. Court is adjourned. (He bangs his gavel)

JUANITA: Your words mean nothing. (She scoffs as the bailiff carries her away while she being carried a figure follows them in to the hallway and watches as she is put in the back of the van they are driving down the road that is mostly deserted. The driver glances in his rear view mirror) Do not look at me.

DRIVER: Still on a power trip huh. You are going away for the rest of your life or did you forget.

JUANITA: Jail does not frighten me and neither do your words.

DRIVER: You're going to be a hit over there now sit tight we'll be there in a few hours.

(They drive along the road as nightfall approaches. On a long stretch of the road there isn't a car in sight the driver notices a car on the side of the road with their hazard lights on he pulls up and opens his window and sees 2 men standing outside the car.)

DRIVER: You guys alright you need me to call someone. (One of the men walks up to the truck)

MAN: I think we're ok but you should call a coroner. (The man lifts his hand and shoots the driver right between the eyes. Juanita smiles and the man opens up the back door and pulls Juanita roughly out of the van.)

JUANITA: Easy you fools! If this is an escape- (The man stabs Juanita in the side and she begins to bleed all over the ground) What the- (He places a bag over her head and stuffs her in the trunk of the car)

MAN 1: Pedro don't be so rough with her remember who she is.

PEDRO: I have my orders now call Scott in CSI and tell him that in the report it must say that a massive amount of Juanita's blood is found at the crime scene that leads investigators to believe she is dead. Got it Eduardo.

EDUARDO: Got it. (He makes the call as they get in the car and take off until they come to an industrial complex, they pull her out of the trunk and take the bag off of her head)

JUANITA: You cowards you will pay for this.

VOICE: How I have missed your fire and passion! (Juanita turns quickly and her eyes widen and she smiles)

JUANITA: Carlos! Am I dead? How are you here? (He goes over to her and uncuffs her, she starts to sob and then slaps him) WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

CARLOS: Easy does it mi Amor, I will tell you the entire story. I wasn't gone by choice, you can thank that bitch Pilar she started the entire thing.

JUANITA: Pilar! She says you raped her. Is this true?

CARLOS: I won't lie to you yes I did. (She instinctively slaps him again)

JUANITA: WHY! Was I not enough for you?

CARLOS: You are my love I had a moment of weakness. Can you ever forgive me?

JUANITA: You bastard how dare you.

CARLOS: I trust you with my very life and I love you with every ounce of my being. (He pulls out a gun and hands it to her) Here you have the power. (He puts the gun up to his head while Juanita holds it) I will never betray you ever again if you don't believe me pull the trigger now. (She begins to cry and the gun shakes, she lowers the gun and begins to kiss him)

JUANITA: You have a lot to make up for.

CARLOS: I was taken by the Nunez Crime Family and held hostage until I managed to escape then I came looking for you and I find you in Pilar's hometown.

JUANITA: That must have been terrible he is the most ruthless in all of Mexico.

CARLOS: I know I do but first things first I have to tell you something I just found out. (He whispers in her ear and her eyes bulge from her head)

JUANITA: This can't be true! Please tell me it isn't.

CARLOS: I have the proof right here. (He hands it too her she reads it)

JUANITA: Do you know what we can do with this?

CARLOS: We can ruin Pilar's life!

JUANITA: Just what I had in mind. (They begin to laugh)

 **Present Day: Hospital:**

(Juanita and Carlos disguise themselves as doctors they peek in on Teresa's room as she lays there unconscious. Pilar runs into the waiting room where Ethan, Little Ethan, Endora, Ivy, & Sam are waiting Ethan sees her and is very nervous)

ETHAN: Pilar I told you I would let you know when she will be released.

PILAR: I know that I just couldn't sit home while my baby is in the hospital.

IVY: (looks uncomfortable. Clearly Ethan told her about Martin and Katherine being there) She is stable we are just waiting for Eve to tell us what is going on.

SAM: You look exhausted maybe Ivy and I should take you home.

PILAR: Why do I feel like you are trying to get rid of me?

ETHAN: We are just worried for you that's all.

PILAR: Sorry my nerves are on edge can we see her yet.

ETHAN: Not yet.

PILAR: Can I just go take a peek? I don't even have to go in I just want to see my daughter.

IVY: I'll go with you.

PILAR: Thank you Ivy. (They leave and walk over to the rooms and they find Theresa's room and peak in just then two nurses stop at the nurses station right behind Ivy and Pilar)

NURSE 1: Do we have the results on Mrs. Fitzgerald? (Pilar turns to Ivy)

PILAR: What did she say?

IVY: I didn't hear.

NURSE 2: Yes here they are.

NURSE 1: Let's go update Mr. Fitzgerald (They leave and Pilar follows them they get to the ER waiting room) Mr. Fitzgerald?

MARTIN: I'm Martin Fitzgerald. (He sees Pilar and his face drops) Damn

NURSE 2: Martin your wife has a broken arm and some scratches, they put her in a cast for six weeks and we just gave her some pain killers. She will be discharged in about an hour.

MARTIN: Thank you nurse. (The nurses leave, and he approaches Ivy and Pilar)

IVY: Pilar let's go.

PILAR: Not yet.

MARTIN: Hello Pilar.

PILAR: It amazes how many times you surprise me Martin. Why are you here now?

MARTIN: It's not safe to talk about it now but I will tell you very soon. Just know I never wanted to come back! (He runs out)

IVY: What the hell was that about?

PILAR: Is that why the three of you were rushing me out of here?

IVY: Ethan was concerned.

PILAR: I know I just wish he would have prepared me.

IVY: Let's go back to everyone. (They go back to the other room) Guess who we just saw.

ETHAN: Pilar I am sorry I didn't want you to find out this way.

PILAR: I understand just next time tell me.

SAM: Now that it's out am I still taking you home?

PILAR: In a bit I want to go to the chapel and pray for my daughter and grandchild. (She leaves)

 **Outside the hospital:**

Endora and Little Ethan are sitting down talking.

ENDORA: Your mom will be alright.

LITTLE ETHAN: I know she will she is the strongest person I know.

ENDORA: I have to tell you that Halloween is coming up and my mom needs me home.

LITTLE ETHAN: Witch business I guess?

ENDORA: To be honest I was casting some spells that went wrong and we need to clean up the mess. I screw up everything. (She puts her head down)

LITTLE ETHAN: Don't say that you didn't know. I'm sure everything will be fine. (He wipes away a tear from her eye and they stare into each other's eyes. He moves in and they begin to kiss. They pull away and smile and she rests her head on him) I love you Endora. (She jumps up)

ENDORA: Really!?

LITTLE ETHAN: Yes I do.

ENDORA: That's amazing I love you too EJ!

LITTLE ETHAN: I love when you call me that. I think I'm gonna ask everyone to call me that from now on.

ENDORA: I can't believe you love me.

EJ: I'm just happy you didn't say thank you.

ENDORA: I love you Ethan Winthrop Jr! You have made me that happiest girl in Harmony.

EJ: And you've made me the happiest man. (They kiss again)

 **Theresa's room:**

Theresa lay there alone as her heart monitor beeps and Juanita and Carlos walk in and stand over her

JUANITA: Too bad you are unconscious.

CARLOS: Let's just finish this I don't want to get caught again.

JUANITA: You don't understand me this girl have history and now after what you told me.

 **FLASHBACK:** (In the warehouse the night Carlos rescued Juanita)

CARLOS: I have the perfect idea on how to exact revenge Pilar.

JUANITA: Just exposing the truth would kill Pilar.

CARLOS: But I want to enjoy it.

JUANITA: Me too.

CARLOS: So my plan is too put Theresa into hospital and once she is there we can install this. (He holds up a chip) After this is in her brain we can control her and she will be our mole so to speak.

JUANITA: That is brilliant.

CARLOS: I have my moments, just think we will finally get our revenge for Pilar having our children killed.

JUANITA: Little do they all know that Theresa is actually your daughter and not Martin's!

(That's the secret, is it really true? we will find out in the next chapter)

**********Please Review**********


	16. Mischief Night

Juanita and Carlos still in disguise sneak out of Theresa's hospital room and into an empty room.

CARLOS: It is done, now we wait.

JUANITA: I cannot believe we pulled it off.

CARLOS: We will get even with all of the Lopez Fitzgerald's.

JUANITA: Are you sure the chip we put in Theresa's head will work.

CARLOS: It will work and we will be able to find out hear and see everything she does. We will know where they are at all times.

JUANITA: It is brilliant my darling. (They kiss)

* * *

Gwen shows up to the hospital with Jonathan. Ethan, Ivy and Pilar see her.

ETHAN: Gwen!

IVY: What are you doing here?

GWEN: Jonathan was asking about his Momma T so I decided to bring him down to see her.

IVY: Oh, that's very nice.

PILAR: That is very sweet of you Gwen thank you. (She hesitantly hugs her)

GWEN: I mean what I said that I have changed. Theresa was magnanimous enough to let me be in my son's life and I am very grateful of that.

ETHAN: We are just waiting for the Dr. Russell to tell us what is going on.

IVY: Why don't I take you down to the vending machines for some candy sweetheart would you like that?

JONATHAN: I would love that grandma!

ETHAN: We'll let you know when we can go in and see her. (They leave)

PILAR: Ethan I need your opinion, should I be worried that Martin and Katherine are here in Harmony again.

ETHAN: I don't really know but the last time they were here it wasn't great for anyone.

GWEN: They are here?

ETHAN: They were driving to Harmony and were driven off the road and Katherine broke her arm.

PILAR: I fear that a ghost from the past is coming for me.

GWEN: Pilar if I may, you have nothing to worry about no one will let anything happen to you.

ETHAN: She is right.

PILAR: Thank you Gwen, that does make me feel better. (She walks over and hugs Gwen again this time is more kind)

Eve walks in and sees her.

ETHAN: Eve do you know what's going on?

EVE: It's very strange Ethan she had very small traces of Oxytocin in her system.

PILAR: What is that?

EVE: It's a drug that can cause light contractions and I have no idea why it would be in her system.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Ethan and Theresa are sleeping after they made love and Juanita injects her.

JUANITA: (she whispers) This will put you in the hospital for sure.

* * *

BACK TO THE HOSPITAL

GWEN: That is bizarre.

EVE: Well I'm not sure why but she and the baby are perfectly fine but we want to keep her for one more night just to be sure that all of the contractions have passed.

ETHAN: Thank you Eve can we see her? Jonathan is worried about her.

EVE: Of course but keep it short she is resting. (Eve leaves)

PILAR: I can't help but think Martin and Katherine being here and now my daughter is drugged isn't a coincidence.

ETHAN: I don't know.

GWEN: Pilar is right you should let Luis and Antonio know what's going on.

PILAR: That's a great idea. I'll go get Ivy and Jonathan then I'll call them.

GWEN: I'll go with you.

ETHAN: I'm going to go see her. (The girls leave and Ethan goes into her room)

* * *

THERESA'S ROOM

He walks in and she is sitting up and holding the back of her head and her face looks as if she's in pain.

ETHAN: Theresa what is wrong.

THERESA: My head is killing me.

ETHAN: I'll ask the nurse if she can give you something.

THERESA: It's alright I'm just glad you're here.

ETHAN: Jonathan is worried about you so Gwen brought him here to see you. He should be here any minute.

THERESA: That's so sweet. Did you find out is the baby alright?

ETHAN: You and the baby are just fine.

THERESA: Is that what Dr. Russell says or are you not telling me everything.

ETHAN: She told me something but I'm afraid to tell you.

THERESA: Just tell me.

ETHAN: You were given a mild labor inducing drug. Enough to put you in the hospital but not enough to miscarry.

THERESA: Who would do that to me?

ETHAN: Your mom is calling your brothers so they can look into it but Dr. Russell is going to keep you one more night to make sure you and the baby are alright. (In walks Ivy, Pilar, Gwen and Jonathan)

JONATHAN: Momma T!

THERESA: Johnny come here and give Momma T a great hug. (He runs over and hugs her) I feel so much better now that you're here.

JONATHAN: Are you coming home soon?

THERESA: I have to stay one more night but I was thinking until I get better you can stay with your mom.

IVY: What!

GWEN: What!

PILAR: Mija are you sure.

THERESA: With everything that just happened I think he'll be better with Gwen.

PILAR: Your brothers are coming over now.

ETHAN: So why you say goodbye to Momma T and you and your Mom get home.

GWEN: Theresa I hope you feel better soon.

THERESA: Momma, Ivy, Ethan can I talk to Gwen for a moment alone?

ETHAN: Are you sure?

THERESA: Yes, thank you. (They all leave)

GWEN: I hear you were drugged. You don't think that I-

THERESA: No of course not, but I want you to do me a favor.

GWEN: Sure.

THERESA: I think it's Juanita.

GWEN: But she-

THERESA: She is the head of the Mexican mob and she magically disappeared.

GWEN: You have a point but how can you be sure.

THERESA: I can feel it, now if she back my whole family is in danger and anyone in my home is in danger. I haven't asked Ethan yet but I want you to look after Jane as well is that alright?

GWEN: Jane, of course wow I didn't expect this.

THERESA: I know I can't go back and change what I did to you where Jane is concerned but I know that you and her were mother and daughter for years so I know you will look after her like she was your own.

GWEN: Of course Theresa thank you. (She hugs her) Don't worry we will find out who is coming after you. (Then we cut to a limo where we can Gwen from Theresa's perspective where Juanita and Carlos watch)

JUANITA: That daughter of yours is too smart for her own good.

CARLOS: She is a Vasquez after all.

JUANITA: What are we waiting for?

CARLOS: For all of them too be in the same place and then exterminate them once and for all. (He kisses her hand)

JUANITA: I am so glad you are back.

CARLOS: I never left.

JUANITA: We do have another major problem.

CARLOS: What is that?

JUANITA: Martin Fitzgerald he knows our secret.

CARLOS: I know we have to take care of him and his wife first.

JUANITA: You want to kill Katherine Crane.

CARLOS: I want them both dead. He hacked into our private files and found the proof that his eldest daughter is actually my daughter. We have to keep him quiet; this secret cannot come out until we are ready.

JUANITA: I see you want to break Pilar's heart before you kill her. It's brilliant.

CARLOS: You know me so well. Tomorrow is Halloween our plan goes into full effect! (They laugh as Juanita looks through the sunroof and sees the glowing red moon above them)

* * *

TABITHA'S HOUSE

Kay, Charity, Jessica, Endora, Esmerelda & Tabitha are looking through the Book of Shadows.

TABITHA: Absolutely not I will not put my sweet pea through this.

ESMERELDA: Tabitha the one who cast the evil spells must be in the middle of the circle in order to cast the evil away.

ENDORA: I can do it Mom.

KAY: She'll be fine Tabitha plus we are all here.

CHARITY: We won't let anything happen to her.

TABITHA: That's comforting but what if the dark side tries to take control of her what then.

JESSICA: We won't let that happen.

ESMERALDA: She does have a point we need some more reassurance that Endora can stay grounded.

ENDORA: What does that mean grounded?

ESMERALDA: What I mean is we need to keep you happy. When you are happy you are stronger.

KAY: That's true one time when I was casting a dark spell I started to feel like I was being taken over by evil but Miguel was there and it didn't have a chance.

TABITHA: What dark spell were you casting.

KAY: Let's just move on. Don't judge me, just know the love between me and Miguel kept the evil from taking my soul…Again.

ENDORA: Again?

KAY: I said move on!

ENDORA: I know it's crazy to ask but if EJ was here I could stay grounded.

TABITHA: Little Ethan? Why?

CHARITY: Because she loves him.

JESSICA: That is so sweet.

TABITHA: Is this true my dear are you in love with Little Ethan?

ENDORA: We are in love he said it first.

KAY: That is so precious. Just like a Bennett.

CHARITY: I'm so happy for you Endora.

TABITHA: As long as you are happy my angel.

ESMERALDA: Can we focus please? Remember. (She walks over to the window and opens the shades) Blood Moon in the sky tomorrow is the night! (She walks back over as they all pay close attention.) Bring your love over tomorrow night.

TABITHA: What if the dark side tries to possess him? Remember he is only a mortal.

ESMERALDA: The Book of Shadows has many protection spell but I think with Endora's love he will be perfectly safe.

ENDORA: Alright I'll let him know. I'll be home in an hour.

TABITHA: Are you sure my dear?

ENDORA: I am, I love him.

TABITHA: Alright then go tell him. (She runs out.)

KAY: Are you alright Tabitha?

TABITHA: My little girl is all grown up.

CHARITY: She is going to be just fine.

ESMERALDA: Now let's get back to the spell, we need to practice before tomorrow.

JESSICA: What a buzzkill.

TABITHA: Tell me about it! (They begin to practice the spell.)

-Halloween is here and the witches need to pull of magicks they've never done before. Will the spell work? Will they drive the dark side away?

**********Stay Tuned**********


	17. The Battle

Endora and EJ are sitting in his truck and she has just told him the plan.

ENDORA: I'm sorry to ask you to do this.

EJ: Well if it will save the town from the dark side coming back I am all for it.

ENDORA: Really!

EJ: Of course I will. I love you.

ENDORA: (starting to cry) I know you do and I love you too. (They kiss)

EJ: When do we do this?

ENDORA: Tomorrow.

EJ: Alright I'll be there. (They begin to kiss again but this time it's longer, she places her hands on his face and he does the same. They stop for a moment and stare into each other's eyes. EJ smiles at her and she goes back in and they begin to get more passionate. Outside there is a flash of lightning and it begins to rain heavily. Endora takes off her jacket and they bumps heads and they both giggle.) Sorry.

ENDORA: I want you to make love to me EJ.

EJ: Are you sure? (Endora moves back in and kisses him again and then she takes off his shirt.)

ENDORA: I am sure, I love you and you love me. Please make love to me.

EJ: I've never done it before.

ENDORA: Me neither. That's why it'll be something special.

EJ: Right here in the truck?

ENDORA: Yes. (She pulls him in to a kiss and they fall down onto the seat and they make love for the first time while a storm rages outside.)

* * *

Tabitha looks out of her kitchen window worried. Kay and Charity are looking through wedding magazines trying to stay calm before the battle.

TABITHA: Do you I'm pushing her too much?

KAY: Of course not she is a big girl and knows what she is doing.

CHARITY: I have no doubt she can do it. It's so sweet that her and Little Ethan are in love.

TABITHA: A part of me is happy for her however the mother in me is ready to scream.

KAY: I'm sure Little Ethan will keep her grounded.

TABITHA: I know I just have to think positively.

CHARITY: What do you think of this dress for the bridesmaids?

KAY: I love lavender those will look amazing.

CHARITY: I love that we're sharing this together Kay.

KAY: Me too I know I have a lot to make up for and I think this is a good start.

CHARITY: A great start.

TABITHA: I never thought the day would come that you two would be complimenting each other. (Tabitha starts to make tea as they smile at each other Tabitha turns and mumbles too herself) It's quite nauseating!

KAY: I got too obsessed. I blame Miguel

CHARITY: Why?

KAY: He's too handsome. (They all laugh)

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN**

Halloween night has arrived and the Blood Moon has risen. There are some clouds and there is lightning constantly tearing through the sky. In Tabitha's living room all the furniture has been moved and Kay is forming a circle of salt in the middle of the floor while Charity is drawing a pentagram in the middle of the circle. Jessica is looking through the Book of Shadows at the spell while Esmeralda is casting a protection spell on EJ. While Tabitha and Endora talk. Then Charity, Kay and Jessica all start practicing the spell they must repeat.

ESMERALDA: Alright Ethan here is fully enchanted and ready. Charity did you make sure the center of the circle is big enough so they both can sit in the center.

CHARITY: I did.

JESSICA: I'm confused, why does it say in the short window between spells that evil will be able to shift.

ESMERALDA: I'm glad you caught that deary, you see the dark side is going to get pretty rowdy while we try to banish it. It's going to run wild here until we finish.

ENDORA: You mean here in the house.

ESMERALDA: Pretty much the entire town.

EJ: That's not good.

TABITHA: I will be using my magic that Timmy gave me to try and keep the evil confined to the house. However the Dark side has had time to prepare so they may break through my spell. That just means we have to work quickly.

KAY: Easier said than done.

CHARITY: We can do it.

JESSICA: We will do it. (Just then there is a loud clap of thunder then roars and sounds like an evil laugh, Esmeralda looks out the window and sees the moom.)

ESMERALDA: Shall we begin?

TABITHA: If we must.

ENDORA: I'm sorry to all of you. This is all my fault.

TABITHA: Sweat pea don't be so hard on yourself. All of us witches get a little carried away with magic.

ESMERALDA: Tomorrow morning I'll tell you some stories about your mother.

TABITHA: Bite your tongue Essie!

KAY: No fighting. Everyone in your positions. (Endora and EJ walk into the center of the circle and share a kiss and sit down and place their hands palm to palm. EJ mouths "I love you." And she blushes.)

(Kay, Charity and Jessica stand at three corners of the pentagram. Tabitha and Esmeralda stand at the podium where the Book of Shadows sits. Tabitha uses her magic to cast the barrier spell, a beautiful glimmer of white lights forms a dome around Tabitha's house showing the spell to be strong. Esmeralda reads from the Book.)

ESMERALDA: Alright Power of Three, let's start.

(Kay, Charity & Jessica start to recite the spell in Latin over and over again. The house begins to shake as a loud guttural growl echoes in the house and the Pentagram glows a blue color. EJ winks at Endora as she smiles)

TABITHA: Get ready everyone here it comes.

(All of a sudden a loud screech is heard as everyone jumps. The dome over the house shakes a little but stays intact. Then a wind picks up in the room and books and papers begin to fly around, the circle stays intact as well. Endora looks worried)

EJ: It's alright I'm here.

ENDORA: I know I'm just scared.

EJ: We'll get through this together.

(The wind stops and a voice booms through the house. It is deep and inhuman)

VOICE: Tabitha, we meet again!

TABITHA: It is over, be gone Dark one!

VOICE: Oh we are just getting started. (The voice materializes in front of Tabitha as a large demon with sharp teeth, red skin and long black talons)

TABITHA: So are we. (Tabitha throws a handful of powder on the demon and it freezes in place) I should have done this a long time ago. (She takes out The Carmen journal and opens it up)

 _Evil force inside front of my eyes_

 _Back to your familiar prison, shrink down to size_

 _Between these pages no room to breathe._

 _Trapped forever mote it be!_

(The demon shrinks down into a red smoke and floats into the bottle and Tabitha closes the bottle. She gives it to Esmeralda)

ESMERALDA: Not bad Tabs.

TABITHA: Thanks Essie!

(All of sudden a loud high-pitched squeal is heard from everyone as Kay, Charity and Jessica stop chanting and cover their ears. The wind picks up again and the salt circle is blown away. The ringing stops Another demon appears bigger and uglier than the first one. Endora jumps back as EJ throws himself in front of her.

EJ: Get away from her!

DEMON: QUIET MORTAL! (He lifts his hand and nothing happens) It appears you have been enchanted.

ENDORA: Leave us alone.

DEMON: I can't do magic on you, but it doesn't mean I can't hurt you. (He grabs EJ by the foot and throws him across the room. Before he hits the wall he magically stops. The demon turns to see Endora with her hands extended. EJ is lowered safely to the ground) What a powerful witch you are!

ENDORA: I'm the one who brought you here. Leave him alone. I love him.

DEMON: How sweet.

KAY: What do we do?

ESMERALDA: Be ready you remember your spells use them if you need to.

CHARITY: Tabitha do something. There's only one of them. (Just then the room fills up as demons being to materialize and surround everyone)

TABITHA: You were saying.

(One demon grabs Jessica)

JESSICA: Don't touch me you freak. (She throws the same powder as the demon freezes in place) _Et abierunt_ (The demon vanishes in a puff of smoke) Hey it worked.

KAY: Jessica come here quick. (Jessica runs over to Kay and Charity at the Book of Shadows) There has to be a spell to keep them at bay. (They start to turn the pages)

(The Demon grabs Endora and lifts her up in the air)

EJ: No Endora.

TABITHA: Get your hands off my daughter all of you get out of my house! (He turns to her she casts a spell and white lights shoot from her hands and hit the demon he drops Endora and her and EJ run to each other and embrace)

DEMON: How dare you! (He smacks her as she drops The Carmen Journal it lands at Endora's feet and she grabs it) You were weak when you worked for me and now you are a white witch. I've killed witches more powerful than you'll ever be. (Tabitha sees Endora with the Journal and begins to stall.)

TABITHA: Same as before all talk and no action all of you. Always going on and on about how powerful you are but with all that power you still had one true weakness.

DEMON: And that is? (Tabitha sees Endora and EJ run over to Esmeralda as they look for a spell)

TABITHA: True love, you can't defeat that. All that power and you were bested an emotion. It's actually pathetic if you ask me.

DEMON: I'm still powerful enough to finally be rid of you Tabitha Lenox!

TABITHA: Give me your best shot. (The demon advances on Tabitha and then stops dead in his tracks as the screams from the other demons are heard as they are transformed into smoke and go into the book. He turns to see Endora holding open the Journal having recited the spell)

DEMON: It can't be! Bested by a child!

ENDORA: Not just a child I'm a Lennox! (The final demon shrinks and becomes red smoke and flies into the Journal the wind stops and Tabitha's magic spell is gone)

JESSICA: Is it over did we do it?

KAY: God I hope so.

ESMERALDA: It appears we did.

CHARITY: How can we know for sure? (Then a bright white ball of light falls down from the ceiling and turns into Timmy.

TABITHA: Timmy you're here!

TIMMY: You did it Princess, the Dark Side has been stopped.

ENDORA: For good this time? (She says as she shows him the book)

TIMMY: To be honest evil is everywhere there's no way to get rid of it but the demons that we're called here because of the book are now trapped and we will make sure they never get out.

TABITHA: Thank you Timmy, I supposed you want my powers back now.

TIMMY: The big guy is so happy that he has agreed too let you keep them. As kind of a thank you. One other thing he has agreed to grant one wish to you Princess.

KAY: One wish. That's difficult.

JESSICA: Yeah I know. World peace comes to mind or a ton of money.

CHARITY: I'm not sure.

TABITHA: I actually know of the perfect wish.

KAY: Go for it Tabitha.

TABITHA: I wish Grace Bennett was alive.

TIMMY: See I knew Tabitha was a selfless person. (Another white ball of light lands in the room and takes form as Grace is there.)

GRACE: Girls. (She extends her arms)

KAY: Mom is it really you? (Kay says crying tears of joy as she hugs her)

CHARITY: I'm so happy you're here…Mom (Joins in on the hug)

GRACE: I know Charity, you're my daughter. I love you.

JESSICA: Mommy. (Jessica runs in and they all hug.)

GRACE: (Turns to Tabitha) Thank you Tabitha.

TABITHA: I've done a lot to you when I was on the Dark Side. I figured I owed you one.

GRACE: Alright let's go and surprise the hell out of the entire town. (They all laugh and leave.)

(Tabitha turns to Timmy)

TABITHA: Thank you Timmy and Thank you big guy. (She runs over to Timmy and they hug as he disappears) I miss him so much.

EJ: Are you alright?

ENDORA: I am are you?

EJ: I am great thanks too you. (They kiss)

ENDORA: Mom can EJ and I go out for a while.

TABITHA: Of course don't be too late. And Little Ethan.

EJ: Yes Ms. Lennox?

TABITHA: You are a fine young man. (She hugs him as they leave)

ESMERALDA: You all did a fantastic job.

TABITHA: So did you Essie.

ESMERALDA: Just like old times! Well I must be going now.

TABITHA: Must you, stay I'll make some tea.

ESMERALDA: How about a rain check.

TABITHA: You know where I am. (They hug, Esmeralda turns and then stops and faces Tabitha again)

ESMERALDA: They are going to be an amazing Power of Three. Remind them to use it responsibly, we are watching. (She waves and disappears)

TABITHA: Alright Fluffy looks like it just you and me left, let's go get some tea. (She leaves and begins to brew a pot, then sees the magic bowl. She uncovers it and waves her hand over it. She is taken to Grace and the girls walking to Kay's house.) Now I know I'm not an evil witch anymore but I cannot resist being a littly nosy. Grace being back is definitely going to throw this town into a tizzy and I want a front row seat.

Grace is back…What does this mean for Ivy and Sam? Juanita and Carlos can't stop Martin & Katherine from spilling the secret? They take drastic measures and kidnap Theresa. How will Pilar and everyone else react? STAY TUNED

Sorry for the long gap I wanted to make sure this came out the right way. Hope you are all enjoying. Thank you for your great reviews.

***********PLEASE REVIEW***********


	18. Headaches & Heartbreak

**Warehouse**

Juanita sits in front of a television screen watching all of Theresa's movements. Carlos walks over and sees her cursing under her breath.

CARLOS: Soon my darling we will exact our revenge.

JUANITA: You keep saying that, I want their blood spilled!

CARLOS: It will only work one way and that's if we wait.

JUANITA: Always waiting! I wouldn't be so anxious if that cursed chip in Theresa's head worked right. You said we could control her!

CARLOS: That's what I was promised, but the chip is still experimental.

JUANITA: All we've managed to do is give her a headache.

CARLOS: I have a plan and you might like it.

JUANITA: Doubtful but try me.

CARLOS: We kidnap Theresa.

JUANITA: That's it?

CARLOS: We kidnap her, and the supplier can see why the chip isn't working.

JUANITA: That sounds interesting can we torture her?

CARLOS: Maybe a little.

JUANITA: Alright, how do we do it?

CARLOS: I just so happen to know that Ethan is trying to get a hold of a Dr. Taylor to find out why Theresa is getting these headaches. We are going to route the phone call here and have Theresa come to us!

JUANITA: That is brilliant.

CARLOS: Then we fix the chip and then my daughter will do our bidding no matter what!

JUANITA: I knew your plan would be good now let's get started! (They work on the plan)

* * *

 **Kay's House**

Grace is singing Maria a lullaby in her bed, while Miguel and Kay talk in the living room.

MIGUEL: So exactly how is your mother back from the dead.

KAY: After we defeated the Dark side Timmy came back and granted one wish to Tabitha. She wished for my mom to come back.

MIGUEL: That's amazing. There's just one thing.

KAY: I know Ivy, she's gonna hit the roof.

MIGUEL: Exactly, there's a big fight coming.

KAY: I know this is wrong to say but my dad and Ivy have been so happy. I hope they stay together.

MIGUEL: That's a bold statement.

GRACE: I agree. Do you really feel that way?

KAY: I'm not trying to hurt you by saying that but they have loved each other since they were kids and it just seems to work.

GRACE: It hurts too hear but I agree, I'm just happy to be back I'm not here to break up Sam especially if he's truly happy. Ivy on the other hand is the reason I died in the first place that I can't let go.

MIGUEL: That is true.

KAY: Mom again I am so sorry that I knew about David and Ivy's plan and I didn't tell you.

GRACE: I am still unhappy with you that you didn't tell me or your father when you found out but you are my daughter and I forgive you, I blame Ivy and Eve.

MIGUEL: Eve?

GRACE: Ivy was blackmailing her, and she helped her change the DNA test, she could've told me at any time and chose not to.

KAY: Alright mom why don't we all get some sleep it's late and tomorrow we have a big day. Telling everyone that you're back.

GRACE: You both get some rest I am just gonna go for walk.

MIGUEL: Alright good night Grace it's good to have you back.

GRACE: Thank you Miguel. (She hugs him and then hugs Kay) I love you both. (She leaves, and Kay and Miguel go up to bed happy at the way things turned out)

Grace walks down the street with the now faded Blood Moon as she talks to herself.

GRACE: I feel so different, I don't know why in heaven I was so happy, I've only been alive again for a few hours and when Kay brought up Ivy I envisioned myself choking the life out her. Did I come back wrong?

As she says this she is passing by Eve and Julian's house and sees her sitting her living room reading the paper. She becomes angry and walks up to the door and rings the bell. Eve looks at the clock.

EVE: Who could that be at this hour? (she answers the door and is suddenly frozen with fear) Grace? Is that really you?

GRACE: Hello Eve.

EVE: How are you- How is this possible?

GRACE: Never mind that. I came to tell you I'm back and I am still very angry with you.

EVE: I know and you have every reason to be I am so sorry.

GRACE: I know you're sorry I just don't know if I can forgive you right away.

EVE: I understand I am willing to prove myself to you.

GRACE: That's what I thought you would say. Eve I accept your apology, but promise me no more secrets.

EVE: I swear Grace, thank you so much, you are such a remarkable person I missed you. (Grace smiles and they hug) Do you want to come in?

GRACE: I'll take a rain check I just have to get used to being back you know.

EVE: My door is always open to you Grace.

GRACE: Thanks Eve. (Grace starts to walk away then stops and looks back) I missed you too Eve. (They smile at each other and Eve shuts the door, then she says to herself) I want to destroy you Ivy and that scares me. I need to clear my head before I do anything I am going to regret. (She turns and goes back to Kay & Miguel's)

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Ethan and Theresa's house, Theresa is in bed with a severe headache, she's been suffering since the chip Juanita and Carlos implanted there. Ethan is worried because Theresa has been having lashing out at him because of the headaches.

ETHAN: Can I get you anything?

THERESA: There isn't much you can give me now is there Ethan. Did you ever find out who the hell injected me with that drug?

ETHAN: Honey, I know you're in pain, but you really need to stay calm.

THERESA: That's easy for you to say, my head has been throbbing non-stop and all you can say is stay calm.

ETHAN: I'm just worried about you and the baby.

THERESA: I know I'm sorry, they just seem to be getting worse. Now they get so bad I feel like I'm gonna feint.

ETHAN: Let me see if Dr. Taylor has any ideas.

THERESA: Thank you Ethan. (She takes his hand and he lifts it up and kisses it)

ETHAN: Close your eyes I'll find out what's going on. (He leaves and walks to the kitchen he picks up his cell and dials Dr. Taylors phone number he dials it and it rings twice and then picks up)

VOICE: Dr. Taylors office (A woman's voice)

ETHAN: Hello this is Ethan Winthrop again I was calling to see if Dr. Taylor can see my wife Theresa, her headaches are getting worse and I'm nervous the stress will hurt the baby.

VOICE: I apologize Mr. Winthrop but Dr. Taylor is here and would like her as soon as possible can she come in to the office today?

ETHAN: I can bring her in this afternoon but I won't be able to stay I have a meeting.

VOICE: That's alright Mr. Winthrop we have a car service that can pick her up and drop her off back to the house.

ETHAN: That is excellent thank you.

VOICE: We will pick her at 11:30 (Cuts to the warehouse where Juanita is disguising her voice to hide her accent. She hangs up looks at Carlos) It is done!

CARLOS: You were amazing. (They kiss)

 **PILAR'S HOUSE**

Against Pilar's better judgment and coaxing from Luis and Antonio they are sitting in the living room and agreed to talk to Martin and Katherine.

LUIS: Go ahead Martin explain.

MARTIN: I know I've said this before but I had no intentions on coming back to disrupt your lives again.

PILAR: Don't flatter yourself it's more and annoyance than a disruption.

KATHERINE: That being said we wouldn't have come if it wasn't important.

ANTONIO: Well the quicker you speak, the quicker you can leave so spill it.

MARTIN: I had to go back to Mexico to sell the house so Katherine and I could move back to the states. While I was there I received a package from an anonymous person. I opened up the package and there was a hard drive, laptop and a list of typed instructions.

LUIS: What did they say?

MARTIN: When I turned on the laptop a security box opened and asked me to login. I used the instructions and got it. When the computer came to life I saw that it was Carlos Vasquez's lap top.

PILAR: _(her eyes widen)_ Ay dios mio! Carlos is dead.

MARTIN: That's why I thought it was a fake, but in the encrypted files I found out that the night you hit him after he raped you he didn't die. He was taken by a rival drug family and held captive for years that was until he escaped.

ANTONIO: He's still alive.

MARTIN: That's not all when I clicked on the last encrypted file I saw an email exchange from an anonymous person and I couldn't believe what it said.

PILAR: What did it say?

KATHERINE: Pilar you'd better sit down.

PILAR: I don't want to sit just please say it.

MARTIN: It turns out Theresa isn't my daughter, she is Carlos's. (Pilar freezes in place)

PILAR: That is impossible. (As her eyes widen and she faints)

* * *

Theresa and Ethan stand at their front door while the car waits outside to bring her to Dr. Taylors office.

ETHAN: I'd drive you in, but I have a client.

THERESA: It's alright, I just hope he can stop these headaches. I love you. (She kisses him)

ETHAN: I love you. (She walks to the car and Ethan watches it drive down the street)

IN THE CAR

THERESA: Thank you driver.

DRIVER: Just sit tight we will be there shortly. (Theresa doesn't know why but she feels uneasy she places her hands on her tiny now growing baby bump)

 **After 10 minutes.**

THERESA: (picking up her phone) I'm just gonna call Whitney (she dials the phone it rings a few times then the voicemail picks up. The car pulls into the warehouse and Theresa isn't paying attention at all. Whitney's voicemail beeps) Hey Whit it's me I'm just going to see my doctor to help with these headaches, maybe we meet – (the door opens and Theresa's nightmares become a reality when she sees Juanita standing over her)

JUANITA: Theresita it has been a very long time my dear. (She lunges at Theresa and injects her with something. Theresa screams)

THERESA: JUANITA, NO Please help - (The drug takes affect and Theresa passes out dropping her phone which was leaving this all on Whitney's voicemail.)

JUANITA: It was like taking candy from a baby! (Juanita turns to Carlos)

CARLOS: Let's get her tied up shall we mi amor?

 _No preview but I will post the next chapter by the end of this week_

 _STAY TUNED_

 _************Please review************_


	19. Reunion & Deception

**CAFÉ**

Most of the Harmony residents were there, Gwen and Rebecca with Jonathan are getting ready to meet with Ethan after he was done with his client. Sheridan and Antonio with Luis and Fancy. Paloma and Noah are having coffee with Pilar as well as EJ and Endora. Martin and Katherine are there as well. Ivy and Sam are going over ideas on how to renovate the Café. Then the doors open and in walks Kay Miguel, Jessica, Charity and Grace. All speaking stops and is suddenly followed by gasps. Ivy nearly screams as Sam looks as if he if ready to pass out.

PILAR: Grace? Is it really you?

GRACE: Hello everyone, yes I'm back.

IVY: Well this is very um unexpected.

GRACE: It is isn't it Ivy? Thought you had me dead and buried didn't you?

IVY: That isn't what I meant.

GRACE: Of course it isn't! (Grace realizes how nasty she is being before she can say anything else Kay steps forward and takes her moms hand)

KAY: Well, we had a huge magical battle last night and we won, so Yay for us. Then Timmy came back and granted Tabitha one wish and she wished for my mom to be back and then poof she was here.

CHARITY: It is so amazing that she is back now. Also I am her daughter. (The room gasps)

SAM: What?

PILAR: How is that possible?

JESSICA: It's a long complicated story, we'll go into it later. Everyone else just go about your business.

GRACE: Just so you all know I missed you all. Well almost all of you. (She glares at Ivy but then feels bad for being so nasty) I take that back, I am just happy to be alive again. (Just then Ethan runs in but Gwen and Rebecca are still speechless)

ETHAN: Sorry I'm late meeting ran over. What are you all staring at? (He sees Grace) Oh my God Grace is that you?

GWEN: We'll catch you up later.

JONATHAN: Daddy!

ETHAN: Hey there kiddo did you have fun with your um mom?

JONATHAN: I did her and Nanna are so much fun.

ETHAN: That's amazing well I just spoke to the judge and you are going to be spending much more time with her. Would you like that? (Gwen smiles with tears in her eyes)

JONATHAN: Yes I would love that! I'm gonna go tell EJ about how much fun I had. (He runs off)

REBECCA: Ethan, thank you very much that really means a lot. He is a remarkable young man. You and (chokes a bit) Theresa did a fantastic job.

ETHAN: I don't know what to say to that Rebecca. Thank you

REBECCA: I am only speaking the truth.

GWEN: They did an amazing job. Ethan thank you so much I will prove to you that I've changed.

ETHAN: To be honest with you, you have nothing to prove. You being in his life is the best for him and true it took Theresa to make me see that but I trust you with him completely. I am sorry for being such a jerk. (They share a hug)

Grace, Kay, Charity Sam and Ivy all chat.

SAM: Charity is my daughter?

GRACE: I had no idea.

IVY: Really. (Ivy says coldly)

KAY: It's true Ivy. Turns out mom had a power that made her split into two people and when she was pregnant with me and Charity, the other mom took Charity with her as i said it's really complicated. We'll go over to Tabitha's later and you can watch it in the magic bowl. (Kay laughs knowing how crazy it sounds but everyone just sees it as normal conversation)

GRACE: I just want to get back into living my life again.

SAM: We'll do anything to make it easier.

IVY: Of course Grace. (She grabs onto Sam's hand)

GRACE: Ivy, I know that you and Sam are married now, I am very happy for you, I know you loved each other for a very long time. I will not get in your way.

IVY: (thrown by Grace's comment) Oh well thank you.

SAM: How can we help?

GRACE: Do you still have the B&B?

SAM: Yes we do.

GRACE: Could I run things there?

IVY: Of course that would also give us more time to run the Café.

SAM: It's yours. (Her and Sam hug and Sam can't help but feel that same spark he fell in love with)

Just then the doors burst open and a frantic Whitney runs into the shop and runs over to Ethan

WHITNEY: Ethan!

ETHAN: Whitney what is it?

WHITNEY: It's Theresa she's in trouble!

GWEN: What do you mean?

WHITNEY: Here listen. (She plays the voicemail on speaker phone as everyone runs over)

 _THERESA: Hey Whit it's me I'm just going to see my doctor to help with these headaches, maybe we can meet – (the sound of the door opening is heard)_

 _JUANITA: Theresita it has been a very long time my dear. (Theresa screams)_

 _THERESA: JUANITA, NO Please help -_

 _JUANITA: It was like taking candy from a baby!_

 _CARLOS: Let's get her tied up shall we mi amor?_

(The recording ends)

PILAR: That was Juanita!

LUIS: How is this possible. (He looks at Ethan)

PALOMA: She has feared this for so long, she knew Juanita was alive.

PILAR: Ethan how did this happen?

ETHAN: She had a doctor's appointment for her headaches and Dr. Taylor sent a car for her. Luis, Antonio, Dad what do we do? Theresa, the baby!

ANTONIO: We have to find her!

SAM: Luis I will call the station get everyone on it I want updates constantly. Ivy call Julian he has been keeping an eye on the Vasquez family money maybe he can find a clue. You can all try and look for her but remember who we are dealing with, she wants to kill any Lopez-Fitzgerald if you see anything call me or Luis or Antonio understand!

SHERIDAN: I am gonna kill her!

FANCY: I'll hold her down for you.

LUIS: That's the spirit girls but let's find my sister alive then we'll deal with Juanita!

Jonathan starts to cry, and Gwen and Ethan console him.

GWEN: It's alright sweetheart daddy will find Momma T and bring her back safe.

ETHAN: That's right buddy I'll find her.

REBECCA: Here I'll take him, so you can both look for her.

ETHAN: That's great thank you Rebecca. (Rebecca leads Jonathan out as he turns and looks at his parents with tears streaming down his face.)

GWEN: Where do we start?

ETHAN: This is all my fault.

GWEN: How is this your fault.

ETHAN: She wanted me to drive her to the appointment, but I said no. Dammit what is wrong with me.

GWEN: Ethan you had no idea this would happen. Let's go find her. (She smiles at him then they rush out)

MARTIN: Sam I have a lap top that was sent too me about this I want you to take a look. Maybe the information about this is on there.

SAM: That's great. I'll take a look. (Everyone leaves, except for Pilar, Luis, Antonio, Martin, Katherine, Sam and Ivy)

PILAR: I want everyone here to know something. Martin the information you gave me yesterday about Theresita.

MARTIN: I know it's a lot to digest.

PILAR: It's a lie!

MARTIN: What do you mean?

PILAR: Theresa is not Carlos's daughter.

SAM: WHAT?

MARTIN: Are you sure.

PILAR: Yes, you see I found out I was pregnant right before I went to Mexico before Carlos raped me. (The room is filled with confusion)

KATHERINE: But that email said she was. I don't understand.

PILAR: There is absolutely no way Carlos is Theresa's father!

LUIS: If that's true then-

ANTONIO: Who sent you the information?

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Theresa is tied down to a surgical bed as she wakes up her head is throbbing but not from a headache it's from a wound. Everything comes back to her as Juanita stands over her.

THERESA: Oh my head. Juanita please stop.

JUANITA: Same old Theresa. No need to beg for your life I am not going to kill you

THERESA: You're not.

JUANITA: Of course not.

CARLOS: Not while you're carrying my grandchild.

THERESA: Who the hell are you?

CARLOS: I am your father dear. Carlos Vasquez

JUANITA: Which makes you my step daughter.

THERESA: I thought my mother killed you?

CARLOS: It takes a little more that a head wound to kill me.

THERESA: This is impossible you are not my father. (Theresa starts to cry)

CARLOS: I'm afraid it's true you see when I raped your mother she became pregnant with you.

THERESA: You are both lying! I would never believe a word you say.

JUANITA: It doesn't matter what you say once we fix this chip (holds it up) that was implanted in your head you will do all of our bidding. Then you will kill your mother and all of your siblings.

THERESA: Not if I kill you both first!

JUANITA: I forgot how much fight you had Theresa just like your father.

THERESA: Stop saying that he is not my father you bitch! (Juanita lunges at her and stares right in her face, Theresa lurches forward as much as she can before her restraints stop her, Juanita laughs and walks away)

CARLOS: Both of you relax this won't take long. (They take the chip and hook it into the computer. Then a whole bunch of information flashes on the screen then a black box appears and the words. System failure appear.)

JUANITA: The dam thing is broken.

CARLOS: I just need to figure out how we get this working again?

JUANITA: You will figure it our darling.

(Then the black box disappears, and a map screen pops up with a red blinking light)

CARLOS: What is this?

JUANITA: That is Harmony, and the red light is where we are. What is happening?

CARLOS: We have been double crossed. This isn't a mind control chip this is a camera tracking device. (He tries to abort but the map screen is frozen on the screen with the red light blinking over and over)

JUANITA: Who would do this? (Just then a click is heard behind them Theresa notices this and looks over and her blood runs cold)

THERESA: Alistair!

ALISTAIR: If it isn't my loving wife.

Alistair is alive and has everyone at gun point. Why is he there? Find out soon.

STAY TUNED

*********PLEASE REVIEW**********


	20. The Reveal

Theresa is shaking with fear her two worst enemies are in front of her. Alistair smiles while holding a gun on Juanita and Carlos.

THERESA: How is this possible you were dead.

ALISTAIR: I am a tough one to kill Theresa but I'm sure I don't need to tell you that.

CARLOS: Alistair Crane how did you find us?

ALISTAIR: I've been keeping a close watch on you all especially after your psychotic wife tried to blow up the church with all of Harmony's residents in it.

JUANITA: Don't remind me.

ALISTAIR: You see I made all of this happened.

THERESA: What do you mean?

ALISTAIR: You see a very long time ago Carlos was responsible for one of Cranes business ventures going sour and you actually ended up killing a dear friend of mine in the process.

CARLOS: Who did I kill?

ALISTAIR: A close friend and business partner names James Lester. We were school friends and I brought him into my empire and I wanted to start a new division in Mexico and I sent him to finalize the deal with Tomas Hernandez from Hernandez International and in the meeting both James and Tomas were shot and killed in cold blood. I found out you killed them to send a message that the Vasquez family rules Mexico.

CARLOS: We still do.

ALISTAIR: To correct you not anymore.

JUANITA: What!? Of course we still do.

ALISTAIR: We are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go back to that fateful night your family including your children were all killed. You see I am the reason that happened.

JUANITA: You lie Crane. Pilar is the reason that happened!

ALISTAIR: That is what you believe but I was the reason you sent the Cranes a message so I sent one back to you.

CARLOS: You had our children killed to send a message.

ALISTAIR: You know all about that don't you.

THERESA: Juanita tortured us because of that!

ALISTAIR: Well my dear you see when I was "dead" I was only severely injured and in a coma. A few loyal associates staged my death but kept me alive and hidden. Had I known I would've stopped this long ago. You and Pilar would have been saved. It was me who tipped of the police and sent them to the house that night, it was me who tipped of the Nunez clan about you and helped them to have you taken.

CARLOS: You bastard.

ALISTAIR: We have only scratched the surface here there is much more to this story and I can't wait for you to hear. You see after I woke up from my coma, Juanita was captured and Carlos escaped you were reunited I went to Mexico and while you were dead set on revenge against Theresa's entire family I found out from you associate that I paid off handsomely, Theresa's conception was around the time you raped her mother so I gathered up some information and decided to take matters into my own hands. I ran a test and I found out the truth.

THERESA: What is the truth?

ALISTAIR: That you are not Carlos' daughter. You are Martin Fitzgerald's daughter.

CARLOS & JUANITA: WHAT!

ALISTAIR: I'm the one who sent you the email faked the paternity test results and sent Martin Fitzgerald of all people the staged lap top.

JUANITA: But why?

ALISTAIR: A song you've sang time and time again. Revenge! When you hurt Alistair Crane I then destroy you!

CARLOS: You haven't destroyed anything.

ALISTAIR: Oh but I have you see the reason I sent you the information was to make sure you were here in Harmony. I am the one who sent you the "mind control" chip. Which is actually just a tracking device. This was all a ruse while you were busy with your revenge plot, I have systematically deconstructed your entire empire. All of your contacts are either in jail or dead and you have a net value of one dollar. Now you will be arrested and tried for the all of your crimes here on my turf and you don't even have enough money to buy a cigar let alone post bail.

JUANITA: We are broke! Impossible. You will never take us alive.

CARLOS: We will die before we see one day in jail. You are going to have to kill us. (Juanita runs over to Theresa with a knife and stabs her in her side, Theresa screams in pain but before stab her again Theresa head butts Juanita in the face breaking her nose)

ALISTAIR: I am always two steps ahead of you. You see this is only a tranquilizer gun which will incapacitate you for at least 4 hours. (They start to run but he easily shoots them both and they fall down passed out) Now for you my dear wife.

THERESA: Go ahead Alistair kill me I know that's what you want.

 _He walks up to her and starts to untie her._

ALISTAIR: A few years back I could have killed you with my bear hands and without thinking have a glass of brandy but I've been watching you and keeping an eye on my business and Theresa and I've learned something.

THERESA: What is that?

ALISTAIR: You may have tried to kill me numerous times but since I've been gone you haven't touched one cent of the Crane money and as I much as I hate to say it I respect that. So that's why I decided to help you. Now we are even.

THERESA: Thank you I guess but no one is going to be happy you are alive.

ALISTAIR: That's where you come in. You see this gun is traced back to them. I am going to make it look like you got free and got the gun away from them and you will be the hero.

THERESA: I don't know what to say.

ALISTAIR: You don't have to say a thing you never saw me, I will stay dead.

THERESA: What about them they saw you?

ALISTAIR: Who's going to believe those two. They are crazy and it'll be your word against there's and why would my ex-wife lie about me being not being alive?

THERESA: I can't argue with that.

ALISTAIR: What do you say?

THERESA: I will say yes only because you just saved my life.

ALISTAIR: I will disappear from your life and never bother you or anyone in Harmony again.

THERESA: How can I believe you?

ALISTAIR: Very astute, people have tried to kill me so many times but the last time being actually that close to death my morals shifted a little and quite frankly you are all nothing but trouble. A bunch of saps if you ask me! (Theresa can't help but laugh through the pain)

THERESA: I can't disagree with you there.

ALISTAIR: I want you to do me one favor. (He walks over to them and stares for a moment) Just make them pay!

THERESA: Oh I will Alistair. You have my word.

ALISTAIR: Feel free to use any amount of the Crane money to make sure of it.

THERESA: I promise.

ALISTAIR: Lastly, in our marriage I did a few unspeakable things to you that I know I cannot take back. I am sorry for that truly I am.

THERESA: (completely shocked) I really appreciate that. Wait are you acting like a sap?

ALISTAIR: Ha Ha! You got me there. Here is your cell call the cavalry in ten minutes. Actually that stab wound looks pretty bad five minutes giving me time to escape. (He holds out his hand for a hand shake)

THERESA: I would say thank you but I can't. (She looks at it but then shakes his hand back)

ALISTAIR: I would say it's been a pleasure but I can't. (Turns to leave then stops and looks at her again) By the way you were a terrible wife.

THERESA: I agree, but you were no Ward Cleaver yourself. (Alistair lets out a loud chuckle as they smirk at each other as Alistair walks away into the darkness of the warehouse.)

Five minutes pass and she calls her brother. She holds her side getting light headed from the blood loss.

THERESA: Luis it's Theresa

LUIS: Theresa are you alright?

THERESA: I'm ok Juanita and her husband tried to hurt me but I got free, I got the upper hand and they are tranquilized.

LUIS: Where are you we're coming right now!

THERESA: I'm in a warehouse over near Carlton Avenue almost out of Harmony. Hurry I've been stabbed. Luis please hurry the baby.

LUIS: We'll be right there. (Theresa's phone dies, she falls to the floor and starts to cry uncontrollably then she gets another sharp pain in her stomach and then notices that she is bleeding from her side and now from between her legs)

THERESA: Oh God please save my baby.

 ** _Theresa is rescued but the baby is in danger. Ivy gets in another fight with Rebecca. Ethan is inconsolable over the fact that he may lost his baby._**

 **STAY TUNED**

 **************Please Review****************


	21. Rescue and Fallout

Theresa hung up the phone and even though happy too be alive she began to cry uncontrollably. Her nightmare was over but now she was stabbed and bleeding. A wash of terror came over her as she heard the feint sounds of police sirens slowly approaching. She wobbled a bit as she held her wound to try and slow the bleeding. Then Alistair crossed her mind, is he really going to stay dead or would he change his mind come back and make her life hell again. She started to flash back from the first time he raped her the fear, the not being in control. Then she heard his voice in her head apologizing for the unspeakable things too her,

THERESA: Alistair Crane never apologizes.

She knows he must have meant it, maybe he has changed she thought. That has too be enough. She heard a major commotion in the warehouse. She starts to panic thinking Juanita and Carlos are awake before she could be rescued she tries to stand but falls. The room starts to go blurry as a shadow comes over to her. Her eyes widen thinking she is dead when the picture becomes clear and she sees her brothers Antonio and Luis standing over her.

LUIS: Theresa! Thank God you're alright.

ANTONIO: You're going to be fine sis.

THERESA: Juanita and and-

LUIS: Stay calm they won't hurt you anymore.

THERESA: The baby!

ANTONIO: Let's get you to the hospital. Eve knows we're on our way.

The paramedics rush in and get Theresa on the gurney. Theresa watches as she's being wheeled into the ambulance that Luis and Antonio have cuffed Juanita and Carlos and are dragging them still heavily drugged to the police van. She thinks Alistair is wrong this won't be over until they are dead. She then closes her eyes and goes unconscious and her heartrate begins to fall to a slow pace.

PARAMEDIC 1: She's starting to crash! We need to stabilize her and the baby now!

PARAMEDIC 2: Keep pressure on the wound she has lost too much blood call ahead and make sure they have some O negative waiting for us.

After a few minutes they make it to the hospital, they rush her in and get her into surgery.

Inside the police van Luis and Antonio are driving the two fugitives back to the station. Luis calls Ethan

LUIS: Come on Ethan pick up! (After 3 rings Ethan picks up)

ETHAN: Luis please tell me some good news.

LUIS: I have good and bad news. We found her but

ETHAN: Oh God is she dead?

LUIS: No she is alive but she has been stabbed and lost a lot of blood.

ETHAN: God No!

LUIS: You know Theresa, Ethan she is strong she will make it through this!

ETHAN: You're right I have to be positive.

LUIS: She should be at the hospital now.

ETHAN: I'll head over there now.

LUIS: Send her our love we're gonna book these two!

ETHAN: Smack them around a little please.

LUIS: Unethical but we will! (They hang up)

Ethan hangs up the phone they are at the wharf and he turns to Gwen.

GWEN: Is she?

ETHAN: No she's alive but was stabbed. The baby.

GWEN: They will both be fine you know they will be.

ETHAN: Will you come with me to the hospital.

GWEN: Of course.

They rush over there having called almost everyone. They arrive at the hospital to see Rebecca with Jonathan, Whitney and Chad, then shortly after, Pilar, Sam, Ivy, Grace, Tabitha, Endora, EJ, Kay, and Miguel arrive.

PILAR: Ethan have you heard anything?

ETHAN: No we got here right before you did. (Just then Eve comes out)

EVE: Alright everyone. Theresa was stabbed close to the fetus and has lost a dangerous amount of blood. We got her stabilized but the baby's heartrate is too slow and, and-

ETHAN: What is it Eve?

EVE: She is in a coma and I have little hope that the baby is going to make it.

PILAR: No God please no!

ETHAN: Is there anything we can do?

EVE: Right now unfortunately we are at the mercy of time. She needs too heal.

GWEN: The baby. (Gwen is in tears at this point)

EVE: There is little we can do, with what happened with being injected with the Oxytocin and now this. I fear that too much stress and it's affected the baby.

GRACE: The baby will make it.

IVY: My grandchild will be fine.

REBECCA: Really Ivy?

IVY: What?

REBECCA: Grace says one thing and then you have to say something my God you are so transparent.

IVY: Why don't you just shup the hell up Rebecca.

ETHAN: The two of you shut the hell up.

PILAR: If you need to fight do it outside.

REBECCA: Alright by me!

GWEN: MOTHER! Shut up!

REBECCA: OK OK, I'll be in the waiting room down the hall. (She walks up to Ivy and whispers) Feel free to come if you aren't too scared that is. (She purposely bumps into her as she leaves)

GRACE: Thank you Gwen.

GWEN: I apologize my mother is always looking for a fight.

EVE: Ethan she is in her room. Please go in talk to her maybe that will help her wake up.

ETHAN: I'll do anything.

PILAR: Send her our love.

ETHAN: Of course

Eve leads Ethan down the hall and into the room. There he sees her hooked up to breathing machines and his heart almost stops. He walks over and sits down next too her and takes her hand.

EVE: Ethan I'll be right outside if you need me. (She leaves)

Ethan looks over and sees the baby's heartrate monitor, it is slower than Theresa's and still decreasing slowly. He breaks down crying holding her hand and the other hand on her stomach. He feels a very light kick.

ETHAN: Hey there little one, now I know you're scared and not feeling quite well but you have to do your daddy a favor alright. Hang in there, you're strong like your mama and we really want you to make it through alright. Theresa honey I can't even to begin to know what you've been through tonight, but I know it's nothing compared to what you've fought for your entire life. I love you with every ounce of my being. This town is filled with people who love you. I know you can fight this.

Ethan sits next to the bed and rests his head on her and starts sobbing uncontrollably as Theresa's heartrate monitor jumps a bit, but he doesn't notice. He continues to cry as Theresa's eyes flutter and her other hand moves. It slowly lifts off the bed and reaches over and touches Ethan's head. He jumps at first but then smiles.

ETHAN: Theresa, you're alright. I knew it! You are just fine.

Theresa doesn't open her eyes and her hand goes limp again but Ethan calls for Eve.

ETHAN: Eve come quick. (She rushes in) Her hand it moved she touched me.

EVE: That's great it means she may be coming out of the coma. (She looks at the monitors) Oh God no.

ETHAN: What is it?

EVE: The baby's heartrate, it stopped. (She picks up the phone) Hello yes I need Prenatal in room 224 now, I have a baby with no heartbeat. Ethan go wait outside.

ETHAN: I can't Eve they need me.

EVE: They do need you but right now the way you can help is outside. (She rushes him out and four more Doctors rush in) I will let you know the second I know. (She shuts the door and watches them)

ETHAN: (Too himself) Please save them both.

* * *

Rebecca sits in the waiting room alone for a few moments flipping through a magazine.

REBECCA: I knew she wouldn't come the coward.

IVY: Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world.

REBECCA: Well I must say I am quite surprised you did show up.

IVY: You don't scare me, never have and never will.

REBECCA: That may be true but I know what does scare you. Grace Bennett.

IVY: Don't be ridiculous.

REBECCA: Come on Ivy every time she is around you cling to Sam like he is a piece-

IVY: I got it Rebecca. I know Grace said she wouldn't come between us now but I just don't trust her.

REBECCA: I wouldn't either.

IVY: So why did you have to say that in front of everyone in there?

REBECCA: I just love watching you squirm.

IVY: Some things never change.

REBECCA: They won't change anytime soon either.

IVY: By the way there's something I need to give you. (Ivy walks up and smacks Rebecca with all of her might. Rebecca is caught off guard but barely moves) OW!

REBECCA: Was that it? Seriously you should know with my mouth I got smacked by way stronger women than you. (She walks up and punches Ivy in the face sending her flying in the air) I also learned how to punch though. (Ivy gets to her feet and jumps on Rebecca. They wrestle around on the floor smacking each other and pulling each others hair. It ends with Ivy on top of Rebecca choking her as Sam, Grace and EJ run in and pull Ivy off of her)

SAM: My God you two again!

EJ: Grandma you savage! (He says with a laugh, impressed with Ivy)

SAM: Not now EJ. What the hell is going on.

REBECCA: Unfinished business.

IVY: You're dam right.

GRACE: You are both acting insane.

REBECCA: Oh no we aren't this is just how we are together.

SAM: That's ridiculous.

IVY: She deserved it.

REBECCA: See what I mean Ivy that mouth of yours. (She lunges at Ivy but Sam pushes her back)

EJ: This is so great.

IVY: EJ I am sorry you had to see grandma like that.

EJ: Don't apologize that was so cool. I have to tell Endora! (EJ runs out as they all look at each other then Rebecca and Ivy burst out laughing while Grace and Sam start to laugh as well)

REBECCA: Alright Ivy I'd say we are even.

IVY: Agreed.

SAM: You two are amazing.

GRACE: Sometimes you just need to get it out of your system.

REBECCA: Maybe you and Ivy should square off once and for all. (The laughs stop and Grace turns and runs out. They all look shocked) Too soon you think.

SAM: You think? Now can you two behave?

IVY: I will.

REBECCA: Me too.

SAM: If I see it again I'm arresting you both. (He leaves)

IVY: Did you mean it are we even now?

REBECCA: We are even.

IVY: Once Theresa is out of the woods you wanna get a drink?

REBECCA: Do you even have to ask? (They smile join arm and arm and walk out.)

* * *

Ethan sits in the waiting room with Gwen with a sleeping Jonathan in her lap.

ETHAN: I don't know what to do I feel so helpless.

GWEN: Just have hope everything will work out.

ETHAN: I can't believe this is happening, I could kill Juanita with my bare hands.

GWEN: We have to let the law take care of it.

ETHAN: I know you're right I just don't know what to do. (Pilar hears and comes over)

PILAR: Ethan, I know your scared but Eve and the Doctors will save the baby.

Eve comes out and doesn't look happy.

EVE: Theresa is awake and showing signs of improvement. I'm so sorry Ethan we tried everything. We lost the baby. (Ethan's falls to his knees and lets out an loud anguished cry. Everyone joins him to console, Endora hugs a crying EJ.)

ENDORA: It's alright I'm here.

EJ: Why did this have to happen? (He buries his head into her crying)

A few minutes later Endora has snuck away and walks into Theresa's room and closes the door. She walks up to Theresa and looks to make sure the coast is clear.

ENDORA: Hello Mrs. Winthrop I heard and I'm so sorry.

THERESA: I lost my baby. (She immediately embraces Theresa and cries in her arms)

ENDORA: Maybe I can help close your eyes.

THERESA: I'll do anything. (She closes her eyes)

ENDORA: (whispers) I know Mom said to go easy on the spells but this is for a good cause. (She places one hand on Theresa's head and the other on her stomach)

 _Mother of Earth hear my plea_  
 _Bring back this small life and bring it to me_  
 _Right this wrong make it be_

While Endora is saying the last line EJ walks up to his moms room and sees while a white glowing light surrounds his moms stomach. Endora looks at EJ they smile at each other and Theresa opens her eyes.

 **Sorry for the tearjerker...No more I promise.**

 _ **Did Endora's spell work? Grace Ivy open up to each other. Tabitha talks to Endora about the risky spell she just cast. Ethan makes a declaration.**_

 _ **STAY TUNED**_

 _ ***********PLEASE REVIEW**********_


	22. Disaster Averted

Theresa opens her eyes as the light fades away into her stomach, but she feels no different.

THERESA: Did it work? (EJ walks in) Little Ethan thank God, you're here-

EJ: Endora what did I just see?

ENDORA: I cast a spell to bring back your brother or sister.

THERESA: Did it work?

ENDORA: I'm not sure. (Endora puts her hand on Theresa's bump) Hello there little one are you alright in there?

After a few moments Theresa feels the baby kick her.

THERESA: The baby moved I felt my baby move Endora the spell worked. Little Ethan my baby is alive! Thank you so much! (She grabs her and hugs her and EJ joins the hug)

ENDORA: Your welcome, I'm so sorry what happened to you. Are you alright.

THERESA: After everything yes, I am alright, now that Juanita is behind bars I will make sure she stays there if I have to use every last penny the Cranes have I will make her suffer.

EJ: It's about time she paid, you've suffered enough mom.

ENDORA: Good, well I am gonna let Mr. Winthrop know-

THERESA: Don't tell him about the baby I want to. You and Little Ethan please send him in to me he must be devastated.

EJ: I've only seen him cry one other time and that's when we thought you were dead.

ENDORA: Let's go get your dad

EJ: Alright, I love you mom.

THERESA: I love you Little Ethan. Endora words can't express how happy you've made me. (She hugs her and begins to sob. Then they leave and the baby kicks again and she cries tears of joy)

* * *

Ethan is a wreck while Gwen, Pilar, Ivy and Rebecca all try to console him. Eve walks over to them.

EVE: Ethan I can't put into words how sorry I am.

ETHAN: I know Eve thank you for doing everything you could I'm just so angry I could kill that bitch.

PILAR: She will get what she deserves.

IVY: We will all make sure of it.

REBECCA: Maybe I'll pay her a visit in jail and –

GWEN: Mother.

EVE: Anyway, Ethan I know it's not the best time, but I have some paperwork we need to go over about getting Theresa treated after the baby is-

ETHAN: What was it?

EVE: What do you mean?

ETHAN: Was it a boy or girl?

IVY: Are you sure you want to know?

ETHAN: Yes, I do.

EVE: I'm so sorry Ethan it was a boy. (Ethan can't hold back the tears as he sits down again.)

ETHAN: We had a son. (Just then Sam walks in to see Ethan completely heartbroken. Ethan sees him) Dad. (He runs up and gives him a hug.)

SAM: I'm so sorry son.

ETHAN: We were having a son. My little boy is dead.

SAM: I can't begin to imagine what you're going through but I'm here to help.

ETHAN: Thank you Dad I know. (Just then Endora and EJ run up)

EJ: (Whispers) Dr. Russell can you go in and see my mom quickly. She needs to see you right away.

EVE: Of course, Little Ethan. (She heads off)

ETHAN: (Notices them) Where you just in with her is she alright?

EJ: Dad, Mom really needs you.

ETHAN: Alright.

ENDORA: Mr. Winthrop have hope it will be alright.

ETHAN: Thank you Endora. Before I go I have something too say. (Everyone turns around to listen) You are all amazing and have been nothing but supportive of us. Something has been on my mind for quite some time now and this has been a long time overdue especially after learning we were going to have a son. I want to officially change my last name to Bennett.

Sam smiles and Ivy can't help but cry.

SAM: I don't know what to say.

ETHAN: Thank you for being such a great father too me.

IVY: That's amazing Ethan and we'll celebrate this later, but you should go see you wife.

He turns and begins to walk down the hallway, dreading having to see his wife in pain over losing their child. He stops and sees the door to her room. He takes a deep breath and wipes away the lingering tears.

ETHAN: Alright, you need to be strong. You need to help her through this. (He walks up and looks in the door and sees Eve blocking his view of her, he sees Theresa crying but through the tears he sees a smile) What the hell?

He barges in the room and runs over to them. When Eve notices she turns to reveal she is giving Theresa an ultrasound and Ethan looks on the screen and sees his son moving around.

THERESA: Ethan. (She reaches for him, he holds her hand)

ETHAN: What is happening?

EVE: It appears your little boy has a guardian angel. It's a miracle, he is alive. (Ethan kisses Theresa and they both start crying tears of joy.) I'll give you two some time alone. (She leaves)

ETHAN: How did this happen?

THERESA: Well our son is dating the most amazing young woman. She came in here and cast a spell to bring back our little boy and it worked.

ETHAN: A spell?

THERESA: Let's just be happy he is here. I love you Ethan Winthrop.

ETHAN: Bennett.

THERESA: What? Oh really.

ETHAN: I've decided I want us to take the last name Bennett. I owe that to my dad.

THERESA: Theresa Bennett, I love how that sounds.

ETHAN: I love you. (They kiss)

The two hold each other and smile but little do they know they aren't alone. They are being watched by Tabitha and the magic bowl.

TABITHA: Oh Endora, please tell me she didn't. She cast a resurrection spell, if those aren't done correctly they have disastrous consequences. I'd better get to the hospital and find out for myself. (She covers the bowl and hurries out)

* * *

Eve walks into the waiting room to everyone and smiles.

EVE: I was just in with Theresa and by some miracle the baby is alive, and his heartbeat is stronger than ever. Ethan is with her now. Your prayers really worked. (Endora and EJ smile at each other) You can all go home now, we are going to keep her for one more night just to be sure.

They all start to file out leaving Sam, Ivy and Grace behind.

SAM: I am so happy for them.

GRACE: Me too.

IVY: I agree.

SAM: Well I need to call Luis and find out how booking those two went. Will you both be alright if I leave you alone.

IVY: Of course.

GRACE: It's alright I would like to talk to Ivy alone. Not to fight just to talk.

SAM: Alright I'll see you at home. (He just runs off Ivy is upset he didn't give her a kiss)

GRACE: Are you alright? You know after the fight with Rebecca?

IVY: I am, thank you for asking. I am sorry for what she said that was cruel of her.

GRACE: She may have had a point which is why I asked to talk to you alone. I know why you hired David I have one question for you though.

IVY: Yes.

GRACE: Do you feel guilty at all for anything?

IVY: I do Grace. I know hiring him to pose as your first husband was wrong and I know being desperate is no excuse, but I felt justified at the time. I would do anything to get Sam.

GRACE: I believe you.

IVY: Thank you, and the fact that this lie and you ultimately finding out the truth led to your death. I know an apology isn't enough, but I am truly sorry. (She takes Graces hand. Grace is enraged but she quickly shakes it off and holds her hand back.)

GRACE: Ivy, I know it will take some time, but I do forgive you. Not that we are going to have tea soon, but I would like to be civil to each other.

IVY: I would like that very much. (They smile at each other when Julian walks up)

JULIAN: Are you two alright or should I call for help?

IVY: No Julian things for now are good.

GRACE: Agreed. Well I am going to go now, thank you for talking with me Ivy. Goodbye Julian. (Grace leave)

JULIAN: Well that was uncomfortable.

IVY: It was at first but we have come to a mutual understanding I think.

JULIAN: You think she will try to go for Sam again?

IVY: She says no and I believe her.

JULIAN: You and Sam have an unbreakable bond believe me I know.

IVY: Thanks Julian, why are you here?

JULIAN: I have something for Theresa.

IVY: Really.

JULIAN: It's for Crane Industries being that in father's will Theresa is still in charge until Little Ethan is 18, I need her signature on a few things.

IVY: Well she's with Ethan in room 224. Have a good day Julian. (She leaves)

Julian holds a leather binder in his hand.

JULIAN: This is going to be interesting.

* * *

Endora and EJ are sharing a tender kiss in an empty waiting room when Tabitha barges in. Endora and EJ jump.

ENDORA: MOM! You frightened me.

TABITHA: Please tell me you didn't

ENDORA: Didn't what?

TABITHA: Did you bring back Theresa and Ethan's baby with a spell?

EJ: She did I saw it. She was amazing.

ENDORA: I know you want me to go easy on the spells, but I just wanted to help.

TABITHA: I know you did Endora. I'm not worried about you using your magic, but resurrection spells are the trickiest ones to cast. They can have dreadful side effects.

EJ: What does that mean?

TABITHA: One of two things when you bring back a life back one must be taken.

ENDORA: (looks worried) What's the second.

TABITHA: Second thing is the life that was brought back could come back evil.

EJ: You're saying either someone will die, or my brother will be evil.

TABITHA: Well yes! Dear I need to know exactly the spell you said and well go from there.

ENDORA: Mother of Earth hear my plea, bring back this small life and bring it to me, right this wrong make it be.

TABITHA: Oh dear.

EJ: What is it?

TABITHA: You summoned the Mother of Earth.

ENDORA: Is that bad?

TABITHA: She is the purest goddess to summon.

EJ: How is that bad?

TABITHA: Too me she is vicious little bitch who doesn't do a thing for free. I think she is going to take a life to balance out bringing back the baby.

EJ: How do we stop her?

TABITHA: What's done is done.

ENDORA: There has to be a way to stop her.

TABITHA: She is the Mother of Earth she is connected to everything without her we'd all cease to exist we can't just stop her.

ENDORA: I'm sorry Mom.

TABITHA: It's alright darling I have an idea.

EJ: What are you going to do?

TABITHA: I am going to summon her at home alone and try to work out a deal.

ENDORA: Is that dangerous?

TABITHA: Extremely but I can do it. I am going to go home and begin the spell, just be careful honey and no more spells until we talk. Do you understand?

ENDORA: I do Mom I love you and I'm sorry.

TABITHA: I love you too. (They hug, and Tabitha runs off.)

ENDORA: What have I done?

EJ: You did what you thought was right. I couldn't be more thrilled.

ENDORA: I love you do you know that?

EJ: And I love you. Want to come back to my place

ENDORA: I don't know.

EJ: We'll be alone.

ENDORA: In that case yes let's go now. (They kiss and run out)

 ** _What does Julian have for Theresa? Tabitha summons Mother Earth and a deal is made. Kay finds out some news._**

 ** _STAY TUNED_**

 **************PLEASE REVIEW*****************


	23. Time to Pay

Ethan has left Theresa's room to go talk with Eve and Julian walks up to the door and knocks. Theresa jumps but then sees it's Julian and smiles. (Julian and Theresa have become good friends and great partners regarding Crane affairs.)

THERESA: Julian come in. (He walks in and hugs her)

JULIAN: I heard about everything, I'm so sorry what Juanita did to you, but I couldn't be happier that you and your son made it out unscathed.

THERESA: Thank you Julian.

JULIAN: I have something for you. Regarding Junita and her husband.

THERESA: Really. (He hands her the binder she opens it up and reads the first page her eyes widen) Is this true?

JULIAN: Absolutely.

THERESA: How did you know?

* * *

 **At the B &B**

Grace, Kay and Miguel are talking in the parlor of the B&B

GRACE: I'm just so happy everything worked out for Ethan and Theresa.

MIGUEL: I'm just happy with Juanita behind bars Theresa will finally be at peace.

KAY: Then she can finally sleep at night. (Kay yawns) I am so sorry I am just so tired.

MIGUEL: Do you want to go home and rest?

GRACE: Yes, Kay these last few days have taken a toll on you.

KAY: Actually, mom is there an empty room I can go lie down in?

GRACE: Sure sweetie. (She grabs a key and gives it to Kay.)

Kay goes to the room and falls onto the bed and falls quickly asleep.

 **Kay's Dream**

Kay is walking down the street in Harmony and sees the entrance to Harmony Cemetery. She walks up and sees a little boy standing on the other side of the gate.

KAY: Hello their little boy are you lost?

BOY: I am right now but I will be found soon.

KAY: What is your name? (The little boy says his name, but Kay can't hear it because a loud roar of thunder blocks it out. She turns to look at the sky and when she turns back the boy is gone, and she sees herself in a hospital bed sobbing. Miguel comes in and comforts her. Kay has no idea what she is looking at and as the doctor walks in Kay sees the little boy walk in with him. She listens in.)

MIGUEL: What did you find out Dr. Monroe?

DR. MONROE: I'm sorry there was nothing we can do. (The other Kay begins to cry as the little boy leads the real Kay out of the room. Kay gets into the hallway and the little boy pulls Kay down to his level then whispers in her ear. Kay's eyes widen as she wakes up)

 **B &B**

KAY: Oh my God! (She runs out and Grace and Miguel are gone) Before I find them I have to find out if it's true. (She flashes back to her dream and what the little boy whispered to her)

 **FLASHBACK TO DREAM**

 _BOY: Thank you for coming with me. I can't wait until we finally meet because you are going to be my Mom._

KAY: I can't be I was told that I could never- (She pauses and puts her hand on her stomach) Could I be pregnant?

* * *

 **Theresa's room**

JULIAN: It is true Theresa.

THERESA: How did you know Alistair was still alive.

JULIAN: Well you see I had him transferred and helped fake his death.

THERESA: But why?

JULIAN: He was so out of control I had to contain him after Vicki shot him he went into cardiac arrest and went into a coma. I had him taken to a secluded Crane medical facility and he was monitored daily. When he finally woke up he and I had it out and he seemed to be frightened by his near-death experience. I saw a change in him and for the better.

THERESA: Do you think he really will leave us alone for good?

JULIAN: I do Theresa I will know of his whereabouts at all times and if he tries to do anything to anyone here in Harmony. I will personally end his life for good this time.

THERESA: I believe you Julian. I will say this when he apologized to me at the warehouse he was sincere.

JULIAN: Good, I'm glad he gave you some closure.

THERESA: I did thank you. Now onto bigger things all I have to do is sign here and the case against Juanita and Carlos will go forward with any amount of the Crane money needed to make sure those bastards suffer.

JULIAN: All you have to do is sign. (He hands her a pen she smiles and signs) I must say I always liked your sweet side Theresa. You are a kind hearted and truly a good person, but your sinister side always makes me smile.

THERESA: I can't wait to watch them squirm.

JULIAN: Well you get some rest my dear I will be in touch when everything is filed. (They share a hug and he leaves)

THERESA: Get ready Juanita there is a world of pain coming your way!

* * *

 **Tabitha's House**

Tabitha is reading from the Book of Shadows.

TABITHA: Summoning Mother Earth, here we are.

 _Mother of Earth hear my plea_

 _Show yourself in front of me_

 _Take form now make it be._

Small yellow balls of light begin to fall down from the ceiling and slowly form a person. She is pure beauty with hair a gold as the lights and crystal blue eyes.

MOTHER EARTH: Who summoned me.

TABITHA: It is I Tabitha Lenox.

MOTHER EARTH: It is your daughter who called me to save the life of an unborn child.

TABITHA: That is correct, but as you and I both know it comes at a price correct.

MOTHER EARTH: There is a balance that needs to be restored especially when a life is resurrected. I will have your daughter be at beckon call. A bounty hunter if you will, to carry out my orders. She will be mine and would collect the souls of all who have made deals with me.

TABITHA: Can you and I work this out and not include Endora in it.

MOTHER EARTH: I am listening.

TABITHA: Endora didn't know that in summoning you a price would have to be paid. So can I take her place?

MOTHER EARTH: You would do that for your daughter?

TABITHA: I would do anything for her.

MOTHER EARTH: Humans are so sentimental. I have to give the matter some thought. Wait a moment (She moves towards Tabitha and puts her hand over her head) you just recently had your powers restored is that true?

TABITHA: It's a gift from a very dear angel and God himself.

MOTHER EARTH: There is only one power greater than mine and that is God's, I would be more powerful than ever. If you let me have your powers I will leave your daughter alone and the deal will be broken.

TABITHA: Why is everyone always taking my powers away?

MOTHER EARTH: Do we have a deal?

TABITHA: Well they were fun while they lasted sure you can have my powers.

Mother Earth approaches Tabitha and puts her hands on her face, Tabitha's eyes gloss over white as her power drains into Mother Earth and she lets go.

MOTHER EARTH: The absolute power! (The white lights emanate from her hands) I am more powerful than God himself! (All at once the light gets brighter and brighter) What is happening? It burns! (The light shines so bright Tabitha covers her eyes. Mother Earth is screaming in pain until an explosion happens sending Tabitha flying across the room. As Tabitha stands up all of Mother Earth's power is hovering in front of her.)

TABITHA: Well that was bizarre. (The glowing light carefully goes to Tabitha and envelopes her) Oh dear I hope I don't explode. (The light dissipates within Tabitha and she smiles) I am so powerful! What the hell just happened. (Just then Timmy appears) Timmy what just happened?

TIMMY: Princess made the ultimate sacrifice for Endora. Mother Earth was vanquished when she took your powers because she accepted it to be more powerful than God. His powers are only worthy of a truly giving witch and that's you Tabitha.

TABITHA: I feel more powerful than before.

TIMMY: That's because now that Mother Earth is gone we need someone to take her place and now that's you.

TABITHA: That's a lot of responsibility Timmy.

TIMMY: One that I know you can handle and you aren't alone you have, Kay, Charity, Jessica and Endora to help you.

TABITHA: Now I am Mother Earth. More like Great Great Great Grandmother Earth. (They laugh)

TIMMY: Goodbye Princess.

TABITHA: Thank him for me.

TIMMY: Timmy will.

TABITHA: Timmy wait, now that she is gone does He still need to take Ethan and Theresa's son?

TIMMY: No, there son will be normal, happy and healthy.

TABITHA: I owe him big.

TIMMY: He says this one's on the house. (He winks at her and disappears)

TABITHA: I can't wait to tell Endora! (She waves her hands turns into a ball of light and flies away)

 _ **Theresa names there son and then is released**_

 ** _Gwen is attacked_**

 ** _STAY TUNED..._**


	24. Lurking in the Shadows

********WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE********

Theresa is sitting in the hospital room with Ethan holding a sleeping Jane, EJ and Jonathan.

THERESA: I can't thank you all enough for coming to visit me and your brother is happy too he loves hearing your voices. (She says rubbing her belly)

ETHAN: Your mom is going to need all of our help until your brother is born.

EJ: I'm here to help you.

JONATHAN: How long?

THERESA: A few more months. I'm gonna give you the most important job of all.

JONATHAN: Really! What?

THERESA: I want you to go through all of your toys and find out which ones you want to give too him.

JONATHAN: I can do that. (He hugs her)

ETHAN: EJ can you bring Jane and Jonathan over to Gwen's she's expecting them and I'll swing by later and pick them up.

EJ: You got it Dad. Bye Mom hope you get to leave soon. (They hug and he leaves with the kids)

ETHAN: Can you believe this?

THERESA: This has been a crazy few days!

ETHAN: We made it though and so did this little guy.

THERESA: I was thinking of names and I thought of one.

ETHAN: Really what do you have in mind?

THERESA: How does Liam Nicholas Bennett sound?

ETHAN: Where did you get that from?

THERESA: Liam is a name that translates to strong willed warrior and being what he just went through it fits.

ETHAN: I love it and Nicholas after Fox.

THERESA: He was my best friend next to you and I wish he was still alive but what's better than honoring him as a namesake.

ETHAN: I love the name Liam Nicholas Bennett. It's perfect just like you.

THERESA: You aren't so bad yourself. (They kiss softly then it becomes more heated until they are making out like a couple of teenagers. Theresa pulls Ethan down on top of her and is kissing him fiercely and they are then pawing at each other. She unhooks his belt and reaches down his pants and feels his now erect manhood) God Ethan I want you so bad right now.

(She begins stroking him)

ETHAN: Oh Theresa we'd better stop it's not exactly private here. (Her strokes get a little faster and he can't help but let it happen she then begins to kiss his neck knowing this drives him wild. He moans) Oh my God! You are amazing but we'd better save this for when you come home. (She takes her hand out and he begin to button back up)

THERESA: Any word when I can leave?

ETHAN: I haven't heard anything yet. (Eve walks in and Ethan jumps up. Eve smiles at the two lovebirds being caught. Ethan sits in the chair covering his very excited lap)

EVE: How are you feeling Theresa?

THERESA: I feel great a little restless and want to get home and rearrange my entire house.

EVE: Oh the joys of nesting! Well I have great news I am going to examine you and if everything looks good you can go home.

THERESA: That's fantastic.

EVE: Ethan can you excuse us?

ETHAN: If it's alright can I just stay right here for a few more minutes. (He blushes)

EVE: Alright Ethan. (She examines her) Well everything looks great, your wound is healing nicely. Your heart rate is normal a little elevated but we all know why that is and the baby is completely stress free.

THERESA: So I can go home?

EVE: I'll send the nurse in with your discharge papers and you should be out of here in about 20 minutes. I want you to take it easy though, not bed rest but you and your little boy have been through a lot.

THERESA: We will. (Ethan's phone rings and he picks it up) What about being intimate. (She winks at Ethan and he smiles)

EVE: When you get home you are good to go. You can start getting ready to leave.

THERESA: Thank you Dr. Russell. (Eve leaves and Theresa starts to get dressed.)

ETHAN: Can't it wait my wife is in the hospital. (pause) Alright give me an hour. (He hangs up)

THERESA: Who was that?

ETHAN: There was a break in at the office.

THERESA: Oh no!

ETHAN: Nothing was taken but apparently all of my files were looked through.

THERESA: What are you going to do?

ETHAN: That was my Dad I'm gonna run over and fill out a quick report and then I'll be home. Dammit the kids I told Gwen I'd pick the kids up.

THERESA: I have an idea, you and I go to the office and from there I'll go to Gwen's and pick up the kids.

ETHAN: Are you sure?

THERESA: I'm sure I know this sounds crazy but maybe I'll hang out with Gwen.

ETHAN: Um

THERESA: Come on Ethan we are co-parenting here. It's time we actually tried to become friends.

ETHAN: I think that would be amazing. (They kiss again but he stops before it gets out of hand) Please save that for later.

THERESA: I have a lot more where that came from.

ETHAN: Me too! (The nurse comes in)

* * *

 **Gwen's House**

Gwen is on the phone with Rebecca.

GWEN: So explain too me again where you are?

 _REBECCA: Remember that scrub at the hospital who I thought was making eyes at me well it turns out he was and he has a big-_

GWEN: That's enough Mother.

 _REBECCA: Where are the kids?_

GWEN: After Little Ethan dropped them off they wanted to watch a movie so they are in your room watching-

 _REBECCA: In MY room! Oh no keep them out of the closet, and the nightstand and from looking under the bed. Just get them out of their quick._

GWEN: It's alright Mother I just checked on them they are asleep. (There is a knock on the door) That must be Ethan I'll talk to you later.

 _REBECCA: I won't be home tonight darling see you tomorrow._ (She hangs up)

Gwen goes to the door and opens it and no one is there. She looks around.

GWEN: Ethan? Hello?

She shrugs and closes the door when she starts to walk away there is a banging on the door louder and more forceful she jumps

GWEN: What the hell? Who is it?

She stands there. Then she scans the living room and looks towards a window near the kitchen and she sees a dark shadow quickly rush by. Then terror takes over when she realizes.

GWEN: The back door is unlocked!

She runs as fast as she can into the kitchen and sees the door opening. She slams her body up against it forcing it to close while propped up against it she locks it. She looks around for her cell phone and realizes it's not on her.

GWEN: I must have put it down in the living room.

With the door being locked she runs into living room and doesn't see her cell phone

GWEN: It was just here. (Then a flood of terror rushes over her when she sees the front door is open her eyes widen as she slowly backs up into a large figure wearing a black hood and black face mask and leather gloves. She screams and instinctively tries to run but he grabs her and throws her on the couch. They struggle for a few moments and end up on the floor. She pushes him off and begins screaming. He takes out a knife and holds it up to her throat, she starts to cry) Please don't kill me.

VOICE: Kill you no no I have other plans for you. (He takes rope out from his pocket and ties her hands together.) If you scream I will make this more painful than it has to be. (He says dancing the knife across her throat)

GWEN: Please don't.

VOICE: I love it beg some more. (He says as he rips her pants off)

GWEN: No stop! Ahhhh! (She doesn't want to wake the children but instinctively she can't help it. As she screams he puts his hand over her mouth she bites his hand and screams he stabs her in the arm)

Theresa arrives at Gwen's house she closes the car door and hears Gwen scream. She goes back into the car and opens the glove compartment and pulls out a pistol.

Back in Gwen's living room the figure is on top of Gwen and she is flailing around but he is too strong he begins to rape her when a shot is heard. The figure stops and looks up and sees Theresa holding a gun pointed right at his face. Gwen is sobbing bleeding from her arm. She sees him look towards the back door)

THERESA: Don't even think about you son of a bitch. I have impeccable aim and you are in my cross hairs.

VOICE: A little thing like you. (She cocks the gun) Well it's been fun. (He turns to run and hears a shot. He quickly hits the ground grabbing his now shot leg) You bitch!

THERESA: One more word and your other leg will be out of commission. (She calls Luis)

 _LUIS: What up sis?_

THERESA: Luis I need you to come to Gwen's house she was just attacked, and I shot him.

 _LUIS: Is he?_

THERESA: No, I shot him in the leg so he couldn't get away. (The intruder passes out) I think he passed out.

 _LUIS: I'll be there in five minutes_

THERESA: Gwen.

GWEN: Theresa go check the children. Thank God they didn't come downstairs.

(Theresa runs into the kitchen grabs a knife and a towel and cuts Gwen free. She puts the towel on the stab wound.)

THERESA: Hold this on. Apply pressure. (Gwen does, Theresa then grabs a blanket from the couch and covers Gwen and she runs upstairs, after a few minutes she comes back and sits and holds Gwen)

GWEN: Theresa thank God. He – he, the children-

THERESA: They're fine they slept through the whole thing. Don't worry Luis is on his way and that bastard isn't going anywhere.

GWEN: You saved me.

THERESA: You would've done the same thing.

(Gwen looks guilty)

GWEN: Theresa before when Alistair was alive (Theresa looks guilty) and you were married too him I- (Luis runs in interrupting with two officers. They grab the man and cuff him)

LUIS: Gwen what the hell happened.

GWEN: He snuck in and and he he-

LUIS: It's alright just stay calm an ambulance is on the way. What did you do?

THERESA: I heard Gwen scream, so I came in with my pistol and saw him you know taking advantage of her, so I shot him.

LUIS: I wish you would've called me first especially with everything you've been through.

THERESA: I needed to act fast and I'm glad I did. Jane and Jonathan are asleep upstairs.

LUIS: Well we're gonna go book him.

GWEN: I wanna see his face.

THERESA: Are you sure?

GWEN: Yes, I am positive. (They walk over and take off the hood and black mask.) It's YOU!

 ** _Gwen confronts her attacker_**

 ** _Gwen almost confessed to Theresa will she do it?_**

 ** _Tabitha and Endora bond until a secret is revealed._**

 ** _STAY TUNED!_**


	25. Shock and Fear

GWEN: I wanna see his face.

THERESA: Are you sure?

GWEN: Yes, I am positive. (They walk over and take off the hood and black mask.) It's YOU!

THERESA: This can't be.

GWEN: I don't understand.

THERESA: Jared!?

JARED: Hey there Tess, nice shot by the way.

LUIS: What the hell?

GWEN: Jared why did you- you raped me! Why?

JARED: Look at it this way you in a way you raped me I was just returning the favor bitch. You ruined my life!

THERESA: How did she ruin your life? I'm the one that-

JARED: No Tess it wasn't you it was her.

GWEN: What did I do to you?

JARED: It's Arabella I could have saved her if it wasn't for you and your insecure ways. I almost got hands on the Crane money that could have saved my one true love. All of your constant nagging at Ethan and pushing him away and into the arms of Tess. You are the reason they are still together, and you are the reason I lost my dear Arabella.

GWEN: What the hell are you saying? None of this makes any sense.

JARED: I needed money to win Arabella and who best to get it from other the newly widowed and single Mrs. Alistair Crane!

THERESA: That doesn't make sense Arabella died before you met me.

Ethan walks in.

ETHAN: That's not true is it Casey? Why don't you tell them what really happened to your Arabella.

JARED: Ethan's here now, every ladies Knight in Shining Armor is here to save the day!

THERESA: Jared what is he talking about?

JARED: Arabella needed time that's all she needed time. She needed too realize that I was the one who loved her not him!

GWEN: Who is he?

ETHAN: Her husband isn't that right Jared!

JARED: Shut the hell up Winthrop!

ETHAN: You see after we got married I decided to find out about Jared's past and I found out every detail!

JARED: Don't you dare you son of a bitch!

LUIS: Shut up! We all wanna hear this.

ETHAN: I spoke to Arabella's husband Michael. Do you remember him Jared? It appears shortly before he made his way to Harmony Arabella disappeared from a shopping mall and according to the surveillance tapes it shows Arabella leaving the mall and she is grabbed by a man who strangely resembles you Jared. Where is she?

JARED: She is safe.

ETHAN: I'm sure she is. It doesn't matter because after your little break in at Crane Industries tonight we will find her.

THERESA: So Ethan was right the entire time you were using me.

JARED: I would do anything for love Tess. You of all people should know that look at all the crazy things you did for him. Desperate times.

THERESA: You need help.

JARED: You are the last person too tell me that I need help.

THERESA: I really did care about you Jared.

JARED: It was always about Arabella I never loved you.

GWEN: Luis get this garbage out of my house.

LUIS: You will have to go to the hospital to get checked out. (Starts to leave)

GWEN: Alright.

Luis starts to leave with Jared.

JARED: (While being dragged out) This isn't over

THERESA: We'll take you.

GWEN: Are you sure?

ETHAN: What about the kids?

THERESA: I'll stay with them. Ethan you take her to the hospital.

GWEN: There's something I need to say before we go. This may change a lot of the progress between the three of us. I never spoke of it before today but with everything that just happened. (Her voice trembles as a tear rolls down her cheek) Let me start out and say I am disgusted at the person I was before I went to jail. I am not proud of what I did, and I am truly sorry. Here it goes. (She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath) One night when Alistair was raping you I overheard it and instead of telling Ethan or getting help I made sure no one heard. (Theresa flinches from the news and puts her head down) Theresa I am so sorry.

ETHAN: So, what you're saying is you let Theresa continue to be raped and did nothing?

GWEN: It's not something I'm proud of and I can't apologize enough even though I know it may not be enough. (Theresa turns her back to Gwen and starts to cry, Ethan puts his hand on her shoulder. Theresa turns to him and then looks at Gwen, she walks over to her and hugs her and the two cry into other arms) I am so sorry.

 **(Did Theresa really forgive Gwen? How does Ethan feel? Is Arabella alive? Where is Jared keeping her?)**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 ********************Please review******************


	26. History

GWEN: Theresa I am so sorry.

ETHAN: So, what you're saying is you let Theresa continue to be raped and did nothing?

GWEN: It's not something I'm proud of and I can't apologize enough even though I know it may not be enough. (Theresa turns her back to Gwen and starts to cry, Ethan puts his hand on her shoulder. Theresa turns to him and then looks at Gwen, she walks over to her and hugs her and the two cry into other arms) I am so sorry.

Gwen wipes a tear away from her eye as they stop hugging, before she can say another word Theresa punches her square in the face knocking Gwen to the ground.

THERESA: I can't believe it you bitch. To think I was beginning to trust you. Hell I gave you custody of your son back.

GWEN: I know what I did was wrong Theresa please believe me.

ETHAN: How can she believe anything that comes out of your mouth.

THERESA: I am such a fool. You let Alistair rape me and did nothing too help me!

GWEN: I am a fool and I have regretted it everyday since. Please you have to know if I could I would take it back.

ETHAN: Theresa I told you she hasn't changed.

THERESA: You were right Ethan but my blinders are off. Whatever progress we've made is over. Ethan call the judge and reverse the custody back to us and I'll tell Sam to reinstate the restraining order. It's over Gwen.

GWEN: No please don't do this.

ETHAN: You did it too yourself Gwen. Theresa get the kids and meet me at the car (He picks up his cell and walks out of the room)

THERESA: (Goes to follow him then turns back to Gwen) You will never see Jonathan again. (She walks up the stairs)

Gwen shakes her head still in Theresa's embrace relieved to know this was just a crazy daydream. Also hoping and praying it doesn't go that way.

GWEN: I know you are probably angry and I don't blame you but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday.

THERESA: Gwen after you got out of prison and we apologized to each other that day I realized something. We have both grown up.

GWEN: I agree with you.

THERESA: Of course I forgive you we did some really stupid things too each other. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't.

ETHAN: So you are just going to forgive her yet again.

THERESA: Ethan don't start.

ETHAN: This is ridiculous. I have let my guard down with her because of you and the children but this latest revelation I can't.

THERESA: Ethan we are different people then we were back then.

ETHAN: I know you are but-

GWEN: Ethan I understand why you feel this way but I would never do anything like that again.

ETHAN: Theresa would never do that. Hell she just saved your life.

THERESA: That's where you're wrong Ethan, I am no better.

ETHAN: That's a lie and you know it.

THERESA: Oh really how did we conceive Jane? (Gwen is shocked Theresa is bringing this up but keeps quiet. Ethan looks bewildered.)

ETHAN: That was different.

THERESA: Listen Ethan I am going to say this quickly then we have to get Gwen to the hospital but even though you said you knew it was me that night I still drugged you and essentially raped you.

GWEN: I don't even know what to say.

ETHAN: Me neither.

THERESA: Then I'll say it, Ethan change of plans you stay here with the kids and I will take her to the hospital. (She rushes over to Gwen and begins to lead her out to the car)

ETHAN: (To himself) Well that was a strange turn of events.

* * *

 **POLICE STATION**

Luis and Sam look into the interrogation room at Jared who looks like the old Jared they knew but now he was different. He was mumbling too himself and just looked completely crazy.

LUIS: How do we proceed Sam?

SAM: I don't even know. All I do know is we have to find Arabella.

LUIS: We called her husband and he is on his way here. Today he got a special delivery to his house. It was a USB stick and on it were pictures of her still alive and something else that he wouldn't tell me over the phone but he is bringing it down here.

SAM: When will he be here?

LUIS: Any minute he is really shaken up about it too.

SAM: I can't believe what he did.

LUIS: He used my sister for the Crane money, kidnaps the love of his life, comes back to Harmony breaks into Crane industries to try and wire himself $10 million. When that didn't work he goes to Gwen's house and rapes her and now-

SAM: Sitting there without a care in the world.

They both walk into the front of the station as Michael walks in.

MICHAEL: Sergeant Lopez Fitzgerald?

LUIS: I'm Sergeant Lopez Fitgerald.

MICHAEL: I'm Michael Riley, Arabella's husband.

SAM: Hello Michael I am Chief Bennett and I am so sorry for what you are going through.

MICHAEL: You have that bastard in custody?

LUIS: We do.

MICHAEL: Well we have to find my wife I don't know how much time she has left. Let me show you.

SAM: Come this way we have a computer set up for you.

They walk over to the computer and he plugs in the USB stick and then the screen flashes black and a folder opens with a few picture files and a Movie file.

MICHAEL: There are a few photos but when you click on the movie file is takes you to a video. (He double clicks on the video and we see Arabella inside a coffin.) I found out this isn't a video it's a live feed, look at the bottom there is a date and time counter. Which means.

LUIS: She's still alive.

SAM: Call Hank and have them get a trace on the live stream. It's at least in this time zone.

MICHAEL: How long?

LUIS: I can have Hank run the trace it should take about 15 minutes.

SAM: We'll find her.

LUIS: It wouldn't hurt to ask Julian to have Crane security help too.

SAM: What about Theresa?

LUIS: She's helping Gwen right now.

SAM: Michael we'll find her, meanwhile is there anything else I can do for you. (Luis runs out with the UBS)

MICHAEL: Is there anywhere I can get cleaned up I haven't slept in days and could use a shower Chief Bennett.

SAM: I know the woman who runs the B&B I'm sure she will let you use a room free of charge.

MICHAEL: Thank you.

SAM: We will contact you the moment we know where she is. (They shake hands and Michael leaves Sam walks up to the interrogation room and watches Jared, he is still mumbling too himself. For a split second it appears Jared is looking right at Sam through the one way glass.) Where the hell is she Jared?

 **Gwen and Theresa make an important** **decision** **.**

 **Luis has an idea on how to find Arabella is there enough time?**

 **STAY TUNED**

 ****************PLEASE REVIEW** ******************


	27. Hell on Earth

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for all of your suggestions you all helped me come up with a great idea.**

In Tabitha's living room Tabitha is sitting on the couch having tea waiting for Endora when there is a knock at the door. She walks over and opens it up to see a confused Kay standing there.

TABITHA: Hello Kay, please come in would you like some tea? (Kay walks in and Tabitha closes the door, they both walk into the living room)

KAY: No thanks.

TABITHA: What's the matter dear?

KAY: It's my mom she's acting…well strange.

TABITHA: What do you mean by strange?

KAY: Well she just seems to be off. She's been snapping at everyone left and right. She just seems so distant. I'm scared.

TABITHA: I understand what you are saying but just remember she has been gone for so long and then suddenly she is back on this plain. She just needs some time to adjust.

KAY: That's what I keep saying but it seems to be getting worse. She's actually acting evil.

TABITHA: I will talk to her dear alright?

KAY: Tomorrow, she went to B&B to go to sleep.

TABITHA: It will be alright Kay.

KAY: We just got her back I can't lose her again.

TABITHA: You won't I'll make sure of it.

KAY: Thank you Tabitha.(Kay and Tabitha hug and Kay leaves)

TABITHA: I wonder if it means…no it couldn't be. Could Grace be turning into a fallen angel?

* * *

At the B&B

Grace is having trouble sleeping she has been tossing and turning for a few nights. She has been having the same dream every night it starts with her meeting David, him telling her that he is her husband, meeting John, the DNA test revealing Grace is David's mother, telling Sam that she is leaving Harmony with him, him finally telling her the truth that it was all orchestrated by Ivy. Her getting on the bus to return back home and then the bus blowing up. After the bus blows up then there is a flash of Ivy smiling at her.

IVY: (in the dream) Sam is mine and he will always be mine!

Grace's eyes snap open to reveal a red glow but it quickly disappears. Grace sits up and starts to realize how angry she is.

GRACE: I'm going to kill that bitch!

All of this is being seen by Tabitha in the magic bowl.

TABITHA: Oh dear it's true Grace's anger towards Ivy is changing her into a fallen angel. (Tabitha doesn't hear that Endora has entered the room and heard her say this.)

ENDORA: What does mean Mom?

TABITHA: Oh Endora you startled me.

ENDORA: Sorry Mom.

TABITHA: It's alright.

ENDORA: What do you mean fallen angel.

TABITHA: Well it appears that when Grace was brought back she was still very angered by her death and it seems that Ivy being the reason she was killed and her still being married to Sam has caused her anger to fester and since she was an angel in heaven and is scorned here on Earth she is a fallen angel.

ENDORA: I guess that's bad.

TABITHA: It could be catastrophic the most famous angel to be cast out of heaven was the devil himself. Also Grace is also a very powerful witch.

ENDORA: Can we stop it?

TABITHA: There may be a way we just have to make sure Grace and Ivy don't get into a fight that could cause her to completely turn to evil. I will check the Book of Shadows.

ENDORA: I will call Kay in the morning and tell her.

TABITHA: My goodness it's 1 o'clock in the morning are you just getting home?

ENDORA: Well yes but it's not what you think. EJ and I were at the wharf and when I realized how late it was I figured it was too late to call in case your were asleep so I just came home.

TABITHA: It's alright I trust you both, next time just send me a text message. For now you go get some sleep we'll worry about all of this in the morning. (Endora runs over and gives her mother a kiss)

ENDORA: Good night Mom I love you.

TABITHA: I love you too Sweet Pea. (Endora leaves, Tabitha walks back over to the magic bowl and watches Grace in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror) As long as Grace stays away from Ivy we can figure it out tomorrow. (Tabitha waves her hand over the magic bowl and Grace disappears, she covers the bowl and goes to bed.)

* * *

At the B&B

Outside lighting is beginning to fill the sky followed by howling thunder.

Grace splashes some water on her face, she closes her eyes and all she can hear is Ivy's voice taunting her in her dream. She opens her eyes and they are red again and the mirror cracks this time the red eyes stay.

She walks out of the B&B and is walking down the street looking possessed, every last memory floods inside her head

GRACE: You have no idea what is in store for you Ivy, if you think I was dangerous before you haven't seen anything yet.

Grace gets to the house and she knocks on door as there is a flash of lighting and an immediate crash of thunder. After a few long moments Ivy opens the door when she sees Grace there is another flash of lightning.

IVY: Grace! Do you have any idea what time it is! (Ivy then notices her red eyes)

GRACE: I know exactly what time it is. (She grabs Ivy by the throat and walks her into the house and shuts the door)

 _ **Has Grace gone evil? Will someone save Ivy?**_

 **STAY TUNED.**

 ************PLEASE REVIEW**************


	28. Hell to Pay

IVY: Grace! Do you have any idea what time it is! (Ivy then notices her red eyes)

GRACE: I know exactly what time it is. (She grabs Ivy by the throat and walks her into the house and shuts the door)

Grace walks Ivy into the house still holding her by the throat.

IVY: (struggling to breathe) Please Grace.

GRACE: What's wrong Ivy am I hurting you? (Grace's eyes go back to normal as she let's go, Ivy catches her breath)

IVY: Grace are you insane?

GRACE: No I'm not Ivy before you came into my life everything was perfect I was wife and a mother. We were the model all American family. Then you had to insert yourself into my marriage and everything went to hell.

IVY: I always loved Sam and would do anything to get him.

GRACE: We ALL KNOW THAT IVY! I died because of it remember.

IVY: I never meant for that too happen and you know that.

GRACE: Do I? It was all because of you and your paid employee David being the reason I died in the first place. That's why I'm so angry!

IVY: It was so long ago and I thought we buried this.

GRACE: That's a strange choice of words because when I'm done you will be the one who's buried. (Grace advances towards Ivy and as Ivy tries to run away she is frozen in her tracks. She turns and sees Grace with her hand out magically holding her in place) No more running Ivy, it's time for you to accept your punishment for murdering me.

IVY: Grace please.

GRACE: Rest easy Ivy. (Sam then walks into the room right as Grace waves her hands and Ivy vanishes)

SAM: Grace?

GRACE: Hi Sam.

SAM: What did you do to Ivy? Where is she?

GRACE: Trust me it's for the best.

SAM: Did you hurt her?

GRACE: Not yet.

SAM: Grace you need to get a hold of yourself.

GRACE: I am the most clear I've been in a while. She deserves this.

SAM: Please Grace on our children. (Grace's face changes from angry to upset)

GRACE: I'm sorry Sam but it has to be this way. Just know that I love you and I always will. (Grace blows Sam a kiss and then she vanishes.)

SAM: Grace, what did you do.

Ivy opens her eyes and is surrounded by darkness she goes to sit up but hits her head. She starts to feel around and all she feels are walls surrounding her. She reaches into her pocket and takes out her cell phone she turns the light on the flashlight and the realization that she is buried alive in a coffin.

* * *

Theresa's House

Theresa is a wide awake and sits by her bedroom window watching the lighting still unable to process everything going on. Jared attacking Gwen, admitting to using her years ago, and Gwen admitting to not stopping Alistair from raping her all those years ago. A single tear runs down her cheek as she feels the son kick.

THERESA: I know angel, Mommy needs to stay calm. (She looks over at her sleeping husband the at the clock it reads 2:00 am) I know it's late but since we're both up let's go for a ride. (She kisses Ethan and puts on her raincoat and gets in the car.

Gwen's House

Gwen is laying in bed flipping through the channels completely wide eyed. She turns off the T.V. and gets up and walks over to window and looks out. She begins to cry, tears of pain, tears of remorse, and lastly tears of hope. She walks over to her dresser and takes out a picture of the drawer and looks at it. She holds it up to reveal an ultrasound.

GWEN: Oh my dear sweet Sarah, today you would have been 15 years old. I love you so much and think of you every single day. I am going to bring you some flowers today. You know what since I can't sleep might as well go now. (Gwen gets dressed, grabs a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses and gets in her car and drives over to the cemetery)

* * *

CEMETERY

Gwen gets out of her car just as Theresa is passing by and sees her. She pulls into the cemetery and parks behind Gwen and gets out. Gwen sees her and looks relieved.

GWEN: Theresa.

THERESA: Gwen, what are doing here so late?

GWEN: I couldn't sleep, and today is well- (Gwen's voice waivers)

THERESA: Sarah's birthday! Oh Gwen I'm so sorry.

GWEN: I just figured since I was going to come today and couldn't sleep why not 2 am! Why are you out so late?

THERSA: Well this little guy wouldn't let me sleep and well just a lot of things too process so I thought a ride would help. I'm actually glad I bumped into you.

GWEN: Really?

THERESA: Yes you wouldn't mind if I tagged along to visit Sarah would you.

GWEN: Not at all I would appreciate your company actually. (They walk through the cemetery and get to Sarah's grave) Here's my angel. (She puts the flowers on the grave and kisses her hand and gently touches the headstone, the a feint bump and yell is heard Theresa and Gwen look at each other)

THERESA: Did you-

GWEN: I heard that. (They look around and being to follow the noises until the find it is coming from an area being prepared to be a resting area.) What the hell is that?

THERESA: It's sound like someone is under us.

GWEN: You mean buried?

THERESA: HELLO! (Theresa yells)

Under the dirt inside Ivy's coffin she thinks she hears a feint yell.

IVY: Hello help I'm here please help.

GWEN: That sounds like Ivy.

THERESA: IVY IS THAT YOU?

IVY: Theresa! Yes it is please help.

GWEN: How the hell did she get down there.

THERESA: I'll call Sam. (She picks up the phone and calls)

SAM: Theresa is everything alright.

THERESA: No Sam, it's Ivy we're at the cemetery and Ivy is buried alive.

SAM: Oh my God, I'll be right there. (They hang up) Grace how could you.

THERESA: IVY SAM IS ON HIS WAY.

IVY: Oh GOD I CAN'T BREATHE.

GWEN: JUST TRY TO STAY CALM CONSERVE YOUR AIR.

THERESA: OH MY GOD!

GWEN: What is it?

THERESA: My water just broke.

 _ **Theresa is in labor**_

 _ **Will Sam save Ivy in time, when magic steps in to stop the rescue**_

 ** _Grace and Tabitha try to save her from being taken over from evil_**

 **STAY TUNED**

 ************PLEASE REVIEW************


	29. Grave Danger

GWEN: Seriously your water broke now?

THERESA: I really couldn't control it. (A contraction hits her hard) Oh OW! Yep I'm definitely in labor.

GWEN: What do we do? Ivy?

THERESA: We aren't going to leave her at least until Sam gets here. (She doubles over in pain)

GWEN: I don't think we can wait that long. I'll call Ethan.

THERESA: Call everyone this is super intense. (Gwen calls Ethan after 14 rings he finally picks up)

ETHAN: (groggy) Gwen? Is everything alright?

GWEN: No actually Theresa is with me and she's in labor.

ETHAN: That's impossible it's (looks at the time) 3 in the morning.

GWEN: The quicker you accept it the quicker you can help us. Your mother is buried alive at the cemetery. JUST GET TO THE CEMETERY! NOW (she hangs up) That should work. Theresa? (Theresa is unconscious) Oh no. Someone get here. (she bends down to talk to Ivy) IVY SAM SHOULD BE HERE ANY SECOND.

IVY: Thank you so much Gwen please don't leave me.

GWEN: I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BUT THERESA JUST WENT INTO LABOR AND SHE PASSED OUT.

IVY: (to herself) It figures dammit Grace what the hell is wrong with you!

* * *

Tabitha's house

Grace rings the doorbell and no one answers she rings it again and finally Tabitha answers the door. Grace barges in and the walk into the living room.

TABITHA: Grace!

GRACE: You have to help me Tabitha I can't control my anger. I attacked Ivy then I magically put her in a coffin.

TABITHA: Oh dear. It appears that you are becoming a fallen angel.

GRACE: What is that?

TABITHA: An angel that was brought back to life but has extreme anger can cause you to become evil and harm people. Ironically you are falling from Grace.

GRACE: I am still so mad at Ivy. I tried to reverse the spell to get her out of the coffin but it's not working.

TABITHA: I know dear you can't reverse a spell like that. The only way to help is you have to try and let the anger go that's the only way for you not to become completely taken over by evil.

GRACE: Is there a spell?

TABITHA: Unfortunately, not you have to (she pauses) actually forgive Ivy.

GRACE: (her eyes turn red) NEVER! _Just then a crash of thunder rumbles in the distance_ She deserves to pay!

TABITHA: Control your anger Grace it's the only way we can stop this. (Grace shakes off the anger)

GRACE: You're right I just need to relax. (She takes a few deep breathes)

TABITHA: Very good, now I am going to pay Ivy a little visit just sit tight.

Inside Ivy's coffin

Ivy is trying to stay calm as a blue flash appears in front of her and a picture of Tabitha appears in front of Ivy.

TABITHA: Ivy?

IVY: Tabitha thank God can you help me.

TABITHA: I am working on it dear, I know this isn't a great question but are you alright?

IVY: As great as could be expected.

TABITHA: We will get you out of there just sit tight.

IVY: Like I have a choice. (The blue light disappears) Please hurry.

* * *

Sam arrives at the cemetery with Ethan not far behind him. They get out of there cars and rush to find Gwen and Theresa.

ETHAN: Dad.

SAM: Ethan you heard about your mother?

ETHAN: I did but Theresa went into labor.

SAM: Oh no! (They have no idea where they are going but they finally find them after a few minutes of searching, they see Theresa laying on the ground and Gwen trying to wake her up.)

ETHAN: Gwen is she alright?

GWEN: I'm not sure I think the stress made her pass out. She is also having very strong contractions.

ETHAN: I'm gonna take her to the hospital you alright Dad?

SAM: Yes go I have Hank and Luis coming to help. Let me know when my grandson is born.

ETHAN: I will and Gwen thank you.

GWEN: Anytime Ethan. Oh and Ethan, tell Theresa to hang in there when she wakes up. (She smiles at him)

ETHAN: I will Gwen. (He rushes her away)

Sam is on the ground with his ear on the dirt.

SAM: IVY! I'm HERE!

IVY: Oh thank God Sam PLEASE GET ME OUT. (Just then Hank and Luis get there with shovels)

HANK: I got the shovels.

LUIS: Let's get her out. (They all push there shovels in the dirt and all at once the shovels are pushed back out and the holes close up magically.) What the hell!

HANK: What is happening?

SAM: Grace used magic to put her in the coffin so magic is probably guarding us from getting her out. Dammit Grace.

GWEN: There has too be a way to get her out.

LUIS: It better be soon because her air is running out.

IVY: What is taking them so long. HELLLLLP!

* * *

At the hospital

Ethan rushes Theresa into the ER

ETHAN: Help please. (Just then a nurse runs up to them) Please help my wife she is labor, her water broke about 40 minutes ago and she passed out and won't wake up!

NURSE: I'll get Dr. Russell. (She signals for a bed, one is rolled over to them and he carefully lays Theresa down onto it. As he takes his arms out she notices his hand and arm near her legs are covered in blood.)

ETHAN: Nurse look, my wife needs help now she is bleeding. (Just then Eve runs in)

EVE: I'm here Ethan.

ETHAN: She's bleeding Eve please help her.

EVE: Here put on these scrubs and follow me we don't have much time!

 _ **Theresa's condition is revealed**_

 _ **Grace and Ivy have a "talk"**_

 _ **Sam confesses he still loves Grace**_

 ** _Kay is having some new magical powers due to her pregnancy_**

 ** _STAY TUNED_**

 ** _*******************Please Review_** ** _*******************_**


	30. Forgiveness

Grace is lying on Tabitha's couch with her eyes closed while Tabitha has her hand hovering over Graces head and blue sparks flick off of her fingers.

TABITHA: Grace I need you to relax.

GRACE: I am trying.

TABITHA: Dear I know you are upset and anxious but we all know you didn't intentionally put Ivy in the coffin but she doesn't have much time.

GRACE: I would never hurt anyone but this anger has taken over and I am in no control.

TABITHA: It sounds like you are ready to forgive her.

GRACE: I feel like I am but I am still nervous she will make some snarky comment and I will be tipped over the edge and do more harm.

TABITHA: I think with her being six feet under she may be a little humbled. Your magic is extremely strong right now and you put a spell on the grave so no one can even get her out.

GRACE: I think I am ready.

TABITHA: Would you like me to put you through to her?

GRACE: (Takes a deep breath) Yes.

Tabitha waved her hand as a blue light swirls in mid air

Inside Ivy's Grave the blue light starts to swirl in front of Ivy's face and Tabitha appears

IVY: Tabitha thank God what is going on? Why is no one helping me?

TABITHA: They are trying dear but you see Grace kind of accidentally put a spell on the grave site and you are magically trapped there.

IVY: Accidentally my –

GRACE: I really didn't mean to Ivy. My anger keeps getting the best of me and I wasn't in control.

IVY: I'm sorry I have a hard time believing you.

GRACE: Do you understand how I feel at all?

IVY: I know I did some unpleasant things too you.

GRACE: Lying about David is one thing but your lie lead to me being killed put yourself in my shoes how would you feel.

IVY: I am truly sorry for that Grace I never meant for you to die because of it.

GRACE: Thank you I believe you and I am sorry too. (just then Grace's eyes flicker red and a dark shadow comes off of Grace and flies into the middle of Tabitha's living room and fades away) What was that.

TABITHA: It appears you have forgiven her.

* * *

Back in Ivy's grace the ground shakes and Ivy disappears out of the coffin and up in the graveyard next to Sam and Hank she stands up and breaths in fresh air.

SAM: IVY!

IVY: Oh SAM! (They embrace and kiss)

SAM: How are you- What happened?

IVY: Grace finally forgave me.

SAM: That is wonderful.

IVY: I think everything will be fine.

SAM: I love you. (They kiss)

IVY: Oh my God Theresa! We have to make sure she is ok.

HANK: I'll drive you two to the hospital. (They rush out)

* * *

At the hospital Ethan has been told to wait in the waiting room while Eve examines Theresa. Gwen, Pilar, EJ and Endora are all there.

ETHAN: Everyone please I'm sure everything is alright she just passed out due to the stress of my mother and she is going to be fine.

PILAR: Ethan we aren't going to leave until we know.

GWEN: She's right Ethan.

PILAR: Thank you Gwen.

Eve rushes out.

ETHAN: What's going on Eve?

EVE: It appears that Theresa is in a coma. (Everyone gasps as Sam and Ivy arrive too hear the news.)

PILAR: Ay dios mio. A coma Eve how?

EVE: We have no idea but her labor is progressing quickly and she is going to have to deliver but the baby isn't in distress and we are keeping a close eye on him. If anything goes wrong we can get your son out in under a minute.

ETHAN: Can I see her?

EVE: We need you to stay with her so yes put these scrubs on. I'll see you in there. (Eve rushes back in)

Pilar cries and Gwen consoles her, just then Grace and Tabitha show up. Endora rushes over to her mother.

ENDORA: EJ's mom is in a coma. Is this my fault?

TABITHA: Why would you think that sweetheart?

ENDORA: The spell I cast?

TABITHA: Well darling the spell you cast was to bring the baby back to life and there may be a chance that the spell is having an effect of her but you cannot blame yourself like that.

ENDORA: Is she going to be alright?

TABITHA: Let me explain something to you about EJ's mother, she has defied death more times that I can count, risked her life and is one of the strongest people this town has ever seen and she is a mortal. If anyone can make it through this it's her. (She pulls Endora into a hug as she smiles at her mother EJ walks over having heard)

EJ: Thank you Mrs. Lennox.

TABITHA: I wouldn't say it if it weren't the truth. Your mother is a fighter.

Just then Kay and Miguel run in.

KAY: Theresa is here isn't she!

PILAR: She is Kay why?

KAY: I can hear her in my head! She needs help.

TABITHA: What do you mean?

KAY: Her voice is in my head she is asking for help she is lost in darkness and can't get out. How is this possible?

GWEN: Oh my God we have to help her!

GRACE: Tabitha what is going on?

TABITHA: The only thing I can think of is with Kay being pregnant she has a new power growing, she can read minds.

KAY: Great!

SAM: I'll be right back.

IVY: Do you want me to come with you?

SAM: No need I just need a few minutes. (He leaves and goes to the chapel he sits in the pew and stares at the stained glass window) I need help Lord out of everything that happened I can't believe I feel this way. I love Ivy, I married her and couldn't be happier but every time I look at Grace I can't help but feel the love we once had and I don't know what to do. Please guide me in the right direction. (Sam doesn't realize someone is listening to this from behind a statue of Mary)

VOICE: (Whispering) Interesting.

 _ **Kay helps Theresa but is it enough?**_

 _ **The baby is born**_

 _ **Grace and Ivy speak face to face.**_

 _ **Sam confides in Pilar**_

 ****************Please review** ******************


	31. AUTHORS NOTEHelp me Name the Baby

This is an Authors note...I need some help naming Theresa and Ethan's newborn son and am asking for your help. Send me a PM with what name you come up with and i'll pick the best one. I will keep this Chapter up until April 3.


End file.
